


即兴发挥

by Jessicasasa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 108,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicasasa/pseuds/Jessicasasa





	1. Chapter 1

简然趴在床上，洁白的身体赤裸在灯光下，泛着一层淡淡的荧光。少年的身体纤白干净，手脚上缠着的红绳铃铛都让这一场面多了几分色情和淫荡。  
细白的皮肤上已经被磨出一点点红痕，他全然不觉，扭着身体在床上蹭着，眼梢发红，难堪又难捱地去看旁边还穿的整整齐齐的男人。  
虞世尧手里拿着一根特制的小皮鞭，用毛尖在眼前这具皎白的身体上游走着，每动一下，床上的人就颤抖一下。拂过精致深陷的锁骨，粉红微颤的乳头，平坦柔软的小腹，然后在那根小巧泛红的性器上停了下来，那里已经立了起来，顶端还吐出了一点点银丝。  
他似笑非笑地看着少年绯红的脸，还有咬唇不出声的样子，手下不轻不重地在简然那根高高立起的性器上抽了一下。  
“啊！”简然忍不住叫出声，压着嗓子，带着丝丝勾人的迷茫，“不要……”  
“是么？”虞世尧扔掉手里多余的皮鞭，用自己带着薄茧的手扶住那根秀气的阴茎，然后熟练又带着狠劲地套弄，掐起他的下巴，拇指按进嘴里，摸上娇嫩的舌尖。  
这具身体比展示出来的样子要青涩很多，没一会就射在虞世尧手里，含不住的口水从嫣红的嘴角流出来，射精时脚上的铃铛发出清脆的响声。  
“舔干净。”虞世尧的声音带着沙哑，奖励般地咬了咬少年鲜红柔软的唇。  
简然看着伸在面前的手，乖乖伸出红艳艳的舌尖，一根一根舔过他修长的手指。他不喜欢那一股味道，但是在虞世尧眼下，他露出很享受的样子。  
突然他整个人颤了一下，含着虞世尧的手不动了。  
虞世尧看他紧张而紧绷起来的后背，手上用了点力气，让指节没入了濡湿紧闭的穴口，在紧热潮湿的里面摸着简然身上最娇的软肉。  
简然的细腰塌下来，含不住虞世尧的手指，咬着牙齿，忍着异物在那个地方进进出出，有点涩痛，但是更多的是羞耻。  
简然自己很少关注自己身上多出来的穴口，他以为自己会孤独终老，带着这个秘密化成一团骨灰，没有想到现在却恬不知耻张开腿，用那个地方勾引男人。  
简然秀气的性器下面没有囊袋，而是两瓣白嫩的花唇，里面藏了一朵嫩红的花。  
两瓣白嫩的肉唇被手指撑开，露出里面翕动的娇红穴口，里面湿热的软肉挤着虞世尧的手指，像是要把他挤出去，又像是邀请他往里面，又纯又骚。  
虞世尧像只是验货，很快抽出手指，从娇红的穴口带出一条晶莹的淫液，看着糜艳色情。他摸到穴口的一个小突起，捏了一下，简然马上细细叫了一声。  
“阴蒂你都有？”  
听出虞世尧话里的嘲弄，简然埋在胳膊里的脸有些发白，小声“嗯”了一下，虞世尧坏心眼地捏着他的小豆子玩，下面冒出淫水，有了情色的水声。  
“这么敏感，平时自己也这么玩？”  
简然马上摇头，又补充说：“虞少您是第一个。”  
虞世尧露出一个不明深意的笑音：“我验验。”然后拍了一下简然白腻的屁股，让他坐起来，解开裤子释放出胀红狰狞的性器，腥热地扫过简然白净的脸。  
简然听话地舔了一下，被虞世尧掐住下巴，简然马上想到是因为刚才舔了自己的东西，说：“我去漱口。”  
虞世尧抓着他的肩膀，把他仰面推倒在床上，说：“不用。”  
虞世尧让简然跪趴过去，下面的穴口在刚才的玩弄中，已经从紧闭的肉蚌中露出一条浅红的隙缝，粗大炽热的冠头抵在上面，挤开了两边的软肉，寸寸往里挺进，淫液被挤出来，顺着简然的大腿往下流。  
简然深吸了几口气，还是无法适应虞世尧的尺寸，下面有一种被劈开的痛感，脸色也发白：“疼，不要进来了……”  
“疼么？”虞世尧薄唇勾了一下，俊美的五官带着一丝邪气，掐着简然的腰，狠狠往里掼，把紧闭的肉都捅开，“马上就不疼了。”  
简然眼瞳猛地一怔，受不了疼得眼泪“哗哗”往下流，惨叫都没有发出来，嘴唇发白。  
虞世尧伸手摸了摸他湿漉漉的脸，声音低哑，带着蛊惑的温柔和疼爱：“乖，放松，等会让你舒服。”  
简然里面又紧又热，像一个肉套子，严丝合缝咬着虞世尧的性器，里面的软肉像是活动的肉嘴，爽得人头皮发麻。  
他的肉道有点短，进入的性器粗长，当虞世尧硬硬的耻毛抵在穴口，往里再掼就能抵到他另一个壶口，圆圆的，更紧，更有肉感，虞世尧知道那是简然的子宫口，有点诧异。  
简然被他戳着那里，马上哭着摇头，他已经受不了了：“求求你了，虞少，我真的疼。”  
虞世尧在床上一向是温柔的，掐住他的下巴转过头，安抚性地亲了亲简然哭得可怜的眼睛：“你摸摸，是不是全都进去了？”带着简然的手去摸两人相连的地方，还教他揉自己的穴口，让自己放松。  
窄小的肉穴吞下虞世尧的东西还是太勉强，穴口的肉都被撑成薄薄的，透明似的。简然是很疼的，可是想到这个人是虞世尧，他又很能忍受，甚至能觉得快乐。  
虞世尧给他适应的时间很短，很快开始挺腰抽动操干简然，粗长紫红的柱身从艳红的小口进出，带出黏滑的淫水还有媚红的肉。  
伴随着清脆的铃铛声，淫乱的肉体撞击声在房间里面响起。  
虞世尧是一个很合格的情人，他不像尝到了甜头就只顾自己的毛头小子，一边操着简然，一边又会照顾他的感受，富有技巧地挑逗起简然的欲望。  
疼过最初的那一阵，简然也尝到了快感，欲望从身体里面复苏，被捅穿的痛也变成被填满的满足感。身体里的粗物抽出去的时候，里面的软肉食髓知味地痒着，在狠狠撞进来的时候，被填满的欲望把他高高抛起，身体盈满了要浸出来的水。  
“可以么？”虞世尧轻声问他，下面动作又狠又凶。  
简然脸色酡红，浓密的眼睫颤抖如蝶翼，眼睛都是娇媚的情态，伸手去抱虞世尧，虞世尧把他的手按在床上，俯身亲着他泛红地耳垂：“骚货。”  
简然尖吟了一声，十指抓紧床单，一股热流从深处涌了出来，顺着已经磨出白沫的穴口溢出来，泛红的腿根也跟着痉挛似的颤抖。  
虞世尧被里面吸得腰眼发麻，狠狠掼了几下，抽出来滚烫的精液浇在烂熟红肿的穴口，烫得还处在高潮中的简然一阵哆嗦。  
虞世尧只解开了裤子，身上还是穿戴整齐的，脸上带着薄汗，有一种亦正亦邪的狂丽。  
他看着沉浸在快感里面的少年，整个人像是迅速从情欲中抽身，又或者他根本就没有沉沦进去。  
从看到床上故作轻松的少年第一眼，他就猜到这不是自己今天要的人，不过出乎意料地满意。  
少年纤细娇软，手上一点茧都没有，看人的目光也湿润含光，恰到好处的青涩，又纯又骚，一看是有人专门送来讨好他的。  
谁安排的人，虞世尧不感兴趣，就像他不感兴趣这个少年是谁一样，不过他已经准备收下这个之前并不打算留下来的小可爱。  
虞世尧解开衣扣，精壮强悍的身体重新把少年纤白修长的身体翻过去，打开他绞紧的腿，腰杆沉下去，重新进入那块被他操熟了发红发肿的小穴。

简然醒过来的时候，房间里面飘着淡淡的膻腥味，床上只剩下他一个人，地上有几个用过了的避孕套。  
虞世尧在床头给一笔价格不菲的小费，还有一张名片。  
虞世尧长得好看，也好美人，简然长相并不能入他的眼，可是他有一具怪异奇特的身体。  
昨天在虞世尧走进房间的时候，脱得溜光的简然就说自己想跟着他，并主动用身体引诱了他。  
现在他把名片留下来，是不是意味着自己的计划行得通？  
简然从床底下翻出自己的书包和衣服，把名片夹进书里，然后才抱着衣服扶墙去了浴室。  
虞世尧是一个很克制的人，并没有在他身上其他地方留下什么奇怪的痕迹。不过简然还是按照习惯把拉链拉到最上面，把尖尖的下巴藏在领口，才背着书包准备出去。  
门一打开，外面就站着一个人，瘦高，有点晕妆的脸有一种雌雄莫辨的漂亮，看到简然，马上就把他推进去。  
简然腰酸腿软，被他轻而易举推得倒退了几步，“啪”的一声门被关上。  
叶艾伦是被保洁发现，在一堆拖把的清洁间里醒过来的，现在看到简然从本该他出现的房间出来，脚趾头都知道是怎么回事——这个小弟弟把他弄晕，自己来替他了！  
他气得手抖，尤其是闻到房间里面还没有散尽的味道时，他更是想一脑袋撞死在墙上。  
“叶哥，虞少不知道换人了，你放心。”简然从包里把虞世尧留下的小费给他，“虞少给的。”  
叶艾伦看了一下上面填的数字，拿过来揣进兜里，既没有被睡，又得了一笔钱，心里怒火稍微熄灭了点，冷哼了一声，不知道该说什么。  
“这个应该够你做手术了。”  
听到这话，叶艾伦抓了抓自己乱糟糟的头发，拿出烟抽了几口冷静：“不是，弟弟你到底要干什么？”他突然匪夷所思看着简然，“你不是也想接近虞少吧？”  
虞世尧出手很大方，跟他一次都能赚到，要是运气好，还能在他身边留一段时间。  
简然拉着书包带子，眼睛看着前面，摇头，说：“有点好奇，都是玩玩，他那么帅我也不亏。你不是不想像女人一样被操吗？只要你不说，你老板也不会知道昨晚不是你。”  
要是换一个人，叶艾伦肯定不会信这些鬼话，但是说话的人是简然，一个干干净净的学生，不缺爱也不缺钱。  
而且，简然像是什么都没有发生，面无表情的一张脸有理所应当的底气。  
“你真的没其他想法？”叶艾伦只能接受了这个说法，提醒他，“他们不是普通人能招惹的，这件事最好就这么算了，你别害了自己。”  
简然扯嘴角笑了一下，背着沉甸甸的书包往门口走，说：“我能有什么想法。”

在另一边。  
虞世尧坐在车上，长腿交叠，修长的五指在膝盖上漫不经心敲着，另一只手里捏着一张学生证，上面的照片不怎么清楚，穿着校服的少年，从领口伸出一截细白的脖子，五官秀气，半长的黑发，目光阴郁地看着镜头，旁边是他的名字和班级。  
“简然。”虞世尧舌尖念出这两个字，桃花眼露出几丝玩味，“果然不是什么艾伦么？”


	2. 2

走出酒店，简然背后的冷汗被七月干燥的热风吹得后脊发凉。  
要是叶艾伦不信他的话，他也没有办法。  
叶艾伦和他没有什么关系，顶多算是病友，简然没有找同类的习惯，要不是从叶艾伦口中听到虞世尧的名字，他也不会主动去认识叶艾伦。  
幸好他有一张具有迷惑性的脸，苍白寡淡，放在人群里也找不出来，更掀不起祸水的大浪，能轻易接近人，也能骗人。  
磨磨蹭蹭去了学校，还有一节课就放学了，现在只有升高三的年级在补课，学校大而安静。  
保安拦下他，让他登记班级、姓名，简然没找出自己的学生证。  
他走的时候把酒店都检查了一边，确定自己没有东西落下。  
难道是昨天搬叶艾伦的时候掉在外面了？  
“没带？直接写名字吧。”保安认识简然，附中一共有一千多学生，可是年级第一只有三个，简然就是其中万年不变的一位。  
从刚刚入学，到现在准高三，简然在他们年级的位置就没有变过，每次开学典礼的学生代表都是简然，学校没有人不知道这个小学神。  
简然登记好，走进教室的时候，刚刚打下课铃，周围座位的同学都动起来，上厕所的上厕所，接水的接水，对迟到的简然没有投去多大的注意。  
把书包放在脚边，简然趴在桌子上，手埋进胳膊里面，偷偷吸了一口冷气。  
早上起来的时候还是好好的，只是刚才走路磨到被过度使用的下面，现在针扎了一样疼。  
“简然，你没事吧？生病了？”陈蓓在他桌上放了一瓶水，有些担心地看着他。  
简然摆摆苍白的手背，说：“没事。”  
“今天老师讲的笔记给你放桌上了，你等会看。”  
“谢谢。”  
陈蓓坐在一边，和他讲今天早上发生的事，直到上课铃响了才回到座位。简然在老师来之前，拿着桌上的那瓶矿泉水去了厕所。  
男厕骚腥味很重，几个上课迟到的男生也在简然走进来的时候，跑回了教室。简然走到最后一格，关上门。  
下面肿得像是馒头，外面一层薄薄透亮，像是再磨一下就要破掉。把冰冷的水浇在上面，简然缩了一下，伸手去拨开肿胀发热的花唇，把水淋向里面的肉花。他被冰得吸了一下肚子，像是浇熄了烫人的火，下面的刺痛缓解了一些，还带来隐秘的快活。  
冷水让他想到了虞世尧的手，刚开始有点凉，不过很硬，一只手能包住他的下面，揉得人很舒服。  
用完一瓶水，简然用纸巾擦了一下，盯着牵连出来的淫丝，看了一会，面无表情扔进了垃圾桶，洗手回了教室。  
化学老师正在做实验，他趴在桌子上，记了一会笔记，玻璃窗就被敲响，班主任站在外面，示意他出去。  
“简然，怎么回事？昨天晚自习就不在，今天早上也不在，是生病了？”  
简然穿着长校服，站在阳光里，脸上是一种阴郁的白，点头承认自己有点发烧，并为自己忘记请假道歉。  
简然是学校的金疙瘩，听到他声音发哑，班主任关心了几句，高三是个关键时期，让他注意身体，还问他要不要把今天上午落下来的课补上。  
简然说自己没有问题，顺便请了下午的假，回到教室翻开陈蓓给的笔记，帮她把上面记错的地方划出来，正好下课。  
简然把自己写给班主任的请假条拿给陈蓓，背着自己那个沉甸甸的书包回了家。  
在家里昏昏沉沉睡了一觉，梦里总是有个虞世尧，一会是潮湿的雨天，倾垂的伞，如线的雨珠落在他胳膊上，一会又变得灼热滚烫，在难捱的浪潮里面起起伏伏。  
然后他发了三天的高烧。

简然有个不算好的习惯，他越是难受，就越是认真地做题。  
他不喜欢看书，也不喜欢看电视，更不喜欢出门，实在找不到转移注意力的地方。  
他在家做了三天数学题，终于退了烧，回到学校的时候，正好是大扫除。任务已经分配好了，简然在劳动委员那里临时接了一个擦玻璃的活，站在门边机械地动自己的手臂。  
陈蓓把拖把拉在身后，一边拖走廊一边问他：“你好点了吗？”  
简然点头，陈蓓说：“我妈给你的汤你喝了吗？”  
简然又点头，说：“还剩一点。”  
“今晚来我家吃饭，我哥回来了。”  
简然又点头。  
陈蓓热得一头汗，胳膊支在拖把上，问他：“你知道我们什么时候放假吗？”  
简然提起了一点兴趣，问：“学校通知了什么？”  
“学校说太热了，提前放假！等明后天考了试，就可以回家了！”陈蓓兴奋地说完，又怨念地补充，“真不是人，放假前还考试，回家还得提心吊胆。”  
放假比之前说的提前了半个月，简然心里有点高兴。  
他这几天在家里，用虞世尧留下来电话加了他的微信，本以为不会通过，没想到虞世尧同意了。简然没有贸然找虞世尧说话，先把他的朋友圈翻了个遍，知道了虞世尧喜欢去的几个地方，正愁没有时间。  
陈蓓歪头去看简然，简然眼睛很大，平时被头发遮住，看上去有些阴沉，但是这么近点看，能看清他颜色很浅的瞳孔，还有里面带着细碎的笑意。  
“开心吧？我们要不要一起出去玩？”陈蓓笑眯眯问他。  
简然摇头，说：“不了，我在家做题。”  
陈蓓甘拜下风，想说他这样让人压力好大，可是一想两个人本来就不是一个层次的，同样在优班，简然也是断崖一样的存在，他在山顶，他们在山下。  
简然看她不想动，就和她换了工作，自己拿着拖把走在沾着水光的走廊上，嘴角抿着隐秘的期待。  
晚上放学，简然陪陈蓓去她家，陈彦和他的女朋友路子玥已经先到，他们的准嫂嫂很漂亮温柔，听说是陈彦的同事，这次来给他们两个都准备了礼物。  
吃过饭，陈彦送简然回去，陈蓓和路子玥也跟着一起，陈蓓在车上吐槽学校，还顺便和自己的准嫂嫂套近乎。  
陈彦早就谈恋爱了，只不过现在才把人带回来，陈蓓听到路子玥说两人以前是同学，说自己也想早恋。  
陈彦说：“然然，你在学校得盯着这个丫头，要是有哪个小子不长眼，我去揍醒他。”  
“难道简然就不会早恋吗？学校给简然写小纸条的人多着呢，他没来的三天，都塞了一桌子。”陈蓓的说法是故意夸张了，简然阴郁孤僻，但是成绩好，独来独往的性格也能多多少少戳中少女的心，真的有几个暗恋简然的。  
简然说：“要传答案的小纸条很多。”  
陈彦笑了一下，他知道简然的情况，若有若无地鼓励简然，说：“然然要是有喜欢的女生，可以试着去追嘛，哥还能给你出主意。”  
简然还没有反应，陈蓓就大声抗议：“双标！过分！”  
路子玥也笑着睨了陈彦一眼，对简然说：“不要听他的，现在好好学习，你们都要高三了，你哥就知道胡说。”  
简然扯着嘴角笑了一下，看向窗外。  
陈彦他们把他送到楼下，看着他走进去他们才开车离开。  
在路上，路子玥问了一句：“小简一个人住吗？”  
陈蓓点头，说：“简叔叔工作特殊，简然都是一个人在家，他很独立的。”  
简然是很乖，安静优异，可是路子玥说不上为什么，她觉得简然不太喜欢自己。比起活泼的陈蓓，简然显得阴沉又孤僻，也不和人亲近，看人的目光也是，平直阴郁，像是装着冷水。  
陈彦像是知道女朋友在想什么，空出一只手摸了一下她的头，说：“然然就是不会和人交际，性格闷了点，人很单纯的，也会喜欢你。”  
路子玥跟着笑了一下，陈蓓在后面掐着脖子“汪”了一声。

简然回到家，躺在沙发上看和虞世尧没有进展的微信界面，虞世尧的头像是一只阿拉斯加犬威风凛凛站在雪地上，给简然的唯一一条消息是：“你好我已经通过了你的好友验证……”  
虞世尧没有屏蔽他，在简然翻着他百分百浪的朋友圈的时候，正巧他更新了一张照片。  
照片上的主角是一个躺在他腿上的瘦白男人，薄薄的眼皮上贴着小亮片，妖精一样惑人。坐在后面阴影中的虞世尧，隐隐可见两边垂直敞开的衬衣，中间是整齐性感的腹肌。  
叶艾伦告诉他，虞世尧的床伴并不固定，但是每一个人都特别漂亮。简然偷窥了人家的朋友圈这么久，也知道虞世尧对皮相要求特别高。  
怪不得那天一直让自己跪着。  
简然看了一会，把那个男人截掉，保存了后面那个像素非常模糊的一部分，然后坐在桌子前，本来准备做题，但是手指一顿，把自己列出来的计划表拿了出来。  
他做事很有规划，什么时候做什么事，都一一贴在墙上，这一张计划表不是用便利贴写的，而是一整张A4纸，像是写满了密密麻麻的公式，只求一个虞世尧的解。  
只是简然现在就像是只写出了一个“解”，后面该怎么办，他列出来的公式，好像没有一个能用得上。  
盯着自己毫无用处的计划表看了一会又放回去，简然开始做自己的作业，从题海里面再抬起头的时候，还差半个小时就是凌晨。  
在去浴室前，他又忍不住刷了一下虞世尧的朋友圈，下面多了一个回复，虞世尧：骚。  
简然拿着手机去了浴室，冲澡的时候，在浴缸里面放满了水，把一身皮肉都搓红了后，他坐在浴缸里，叉开了腿让中间的肉缝翕开，温温热热的水波荡在敏感娇嫩的肉花上。  
简然拍了一张，盯着拍下来丑陋畸形的性器看了看，把这张又贱又淫荡的照片发给虞世尧后，整个人沉进水里，“咕咚咕咚”冒出几个水泡。

 

玉都会所。  
虞世尧知道陶姚用自己的手机发了一条朋友圈，对于这种哄人开心的小事，虞世尧是不会管，他这个微信加的都是酒肉朋友，没有几个正经人。  
他看了一下朋友圈，很多人都在说陶姚好看，还有些下流的玩笑，他挑了一个回复，看到沈嘉佑在下面评论了一句：又去浪。  
沈嘉佑是为数不多的几个正经人之一。  
虞世尧点开私聊，给沈嘉佑发了一个定位：来么？  
沈嘉佑没有答应，他最近遇到点麻烦，为沈家的事忙得焦头烂额，他的二叔和几个兄弟都不是省油的灯，都等着他爸赶紧断气。  
虞世尧暗中帮了他几次，知道他二叔和大哥手脚不干净，提醒了他几句。  
陶姚在旁边被冷落了，手臂缠过来，亲了一下虞世尧的脸，贴着他的耳朵说调情的话。  
虞世尧揽着他的肩膀，把手机按灭，和他亲了一会，拍了拍陶姚带着春色的脸，声音低缓：“这么缠人，偷用了手机，现在还想偷看，嗯？”  
明明像是情人间的呢喃，虞世尧原本含着三分艳潋波光的桃花眼，却如刀片一样，削薄的唇角若有若无勾着。  
陶姚马上撤回了手。  
虞世尧收了冷色，和缓地让他去一旁玩，自己继续和沈嘉佑聊天，一半说着正事，一半约他出来玩。  
沈嘉佑选择性忽视了他那些邀约，对于他那些若有若无的调戏也视而不见，专注在正事上。  
聊到最后沈嘉佑回了一个“滚”字，虞世尧再发消息，就已经被拉黑。  
想也知道是季泽回来了。  
虞世尧扬了一下眉毛，收起手机也开始自己的夜生活，喝了几杯，就带着陶姚离开。  
在酒店里，陶姚十分卖力地讨好他，虞世尧没有什么兴致地靠在床头抽烟，手机震了一下，他拿起看，“来自.的一条消息”。  
这个“.”是谁，虞世尧没有印象，头像还是一张乱糟糟的草稿纸。  
不过发过来的内容倒是又诡异又好玩。  
一只手拨开秀气干净的阴茎，把那个肉花完全展示出来，两条细白的腿中间那朵翕开鲜红的肉花，浸在透明的水里，又纯又欲。  
这种欲图，虞世尧收到过很多，以前都懒得点开，不过今天他放大看了一下，看到冷感白的大腿内侧还有一些没有散的淤痕。  
陶姚感觉含在嘴里的性器一下胀大了，撑得他嘴角都要裂开，一时没有忍住，趴在地上干呕。虞世尧围着浴巾站起来，居高临下看了一眼陶姚，透着几分薄情：“外面有人送你回去。”  
陶姚看他中间还鼓着一大块，陪笑撒娇，却被打掉了伸过去的手。他脸上僵住，在虞世尧按灭烟的时候识趣地抱着衣服走了。  
虞世尧重新点了一支烟，薄唇噙着淡笑看手机上“.”发过来的消息：虞少，我什么时候可以来找您？  
手机震了一下。  
简然马上从浴缸里面浮起来，湿漉漉的手去拿手机，看到虞世尧回他：艾伦？  
简然想了一秒钟，回：是我。


	3. 3

虞世尧问他大晚上的发什么骚。  
简然：想你了。  
然后虞世尧给他发了一个地址，是一个酒店的位置，简然盯着看，心想，他是让自己过去3P吗？

酒店里。  
虞世尧几乎都忘记这个找上门的小可爱长什么样子了，不过倒是记得他在床上又软又乖，还挺会哭。  
想着那双红红的眼睛，他顺便翻了一下简然的朋友圈，简单得一目了然。  
一共三条，跨度四年，两条深山老林的照片，一条转发新闻。  
虞世尧退回聊天界面，看到简然回了他四个字：“虞少，晚安。”  
或许是觉得自己太干巴巴了，简然又发了一个晚安的表情包，萌萌的小猫香了一下屏幕，牵着被子睡下。  
虞世尧垂眼看了一下自己还硬着的地方，打字：“发张照片过来。”  
他熟稔于这种矜持拿乔的戏码，不过是再多发几张那种照片的时间，一来二往，简然自己就乖乖找过来。  
过了一会，简然发了一张照片过来。  
既不淫浪，也没有风情。  
是一个表情寡淡的少年，有点湿的黑发贴在洁白的额头，眼睛挺大，不适应地看着镜头，有点呆，细白的脖子下睡衣扣得严严实实。  
已经准备好玩成人游戏的虞世尧盯着突然发过来的自拍，扶上自己怒胀性器的手停了下来，舌头在嘴里滚了一圈。  
简然在那边发消息：可以发一张你的照片给我吗？

简然的被窝。  
简然抓着手机，闭上眼睛又睁开，这么折腾到三点，终于确定虞世尧不会回他消息。  
其实把自己照片发过去的时候，简然就后悔了，他觉得虞世尧不会喜欢，现在看果然真的不喜欢。  
睡到五点，简然起来把之前那张计划表撕了，重新列了一张出来，时间刚好到了上学的时间。  
学校已经在昨天的大扫除中把所有教室都布置成考场，班里桌子不够，陈蓓端了凳子坐在简然对面：“简然，你眼睛好红，昨晚没有睡好吗？”  
简然揉了一下眼睛，点头。  
“你不会也有压力吧？”  
“没有。”  
陈蓓趴在桌上，悲愤地“呜呜”了两声，让简然一起抽背要考的古文和诗词。  
看简然无精打采地想睡觉，陈蓓去找自己的朋友，让简然休息一会，心里有点担心简然，他才生了病，感觉状态不太好。  
开始播放入考场音乐的时候，简然摇摇晃晃站了起来，眼睛还是睁不开的样子，抱着自己的板凳跟着人往外走。  
同学密密麻麻堵在楼道转角，挪动得很慢，简然停下来眯着眼睛靠在墙边。  
陈蓓路过他，张开手抱了一下简然，又摸了一下他的右手，念念有词：“简然保佑，简然保佑。”  
和她一起的朋友也是简然的同班同学，跟着也摸了一下简然的手，说：“简神，沾沾你的光。”  
不知道怎么就开了一个头，简然认识的、不认识的，路过他的时候，都轻轻摸他的右手。  
放假前的最后一次考试，考试成绩直接发到家长手机，这个假期会怎么度过就看这一次了。  
简然被迫成为吉祥物。  
坐在第一考场的时候，他是进门第一个，病恹恹地趴在桌上睡觉，薄校服下是清瘦的脊骨突起，放在桌上的手苍白细瘦。  
他不知道有人进门的时候，会虚虚地摸他的头发，妄想借他一点神力一样。  
不过简然这次确实状态不太好，病了三天，精气神还没有养回来，还受了点不可言说的内伤，答卷的时候也不知道自己在写什么。  
写完作文，他又睡了四十多分钟，听着交卷铃声才起来。  
监考老师一直看他，最后收卷子的时候，还悄悄问了他是不是哪里不舒服。  
简然收拾完东西出去，陈蓓已经在等他，悄悄问他感觉怎么样。  
简然自己看到阅读题那些密密麻麻的字时候就已经困得不行，实话实说：“不太好。”  
走在旁边叽叽喳喳讨论的同学有人听到简然说的话，都悄悄换了一个吃惊的神色。  
最后一门理综考完，简然本来着急着要回家，但是陈蓓爸妈就在校门外等着，接他们两个去吃饭。  
因为陈蓓说了简然这次考得不好，两个大人抽出时间，带简然去放松，让他不要有压力，还提了让他和陈蓓假期一起报团出去玩。  
在陈蓓的欢呼声中，简然说算了，自己不想出门，在家看书就好。  
一路上，陈蓓被自己妈妈数落没有简然乖，不如简然听话懂事，敢怒不敢言的陈蓓就怨念地看着简然。  
结束晚餐简然回家前，陈蓓还争取了一下，说：“简然，然然，在家好无聊的，一起出去玩嘛，最后一个假期了，高三肯定没得玩了，求求你了，好不好？”  
简然让她自己去。  
陈蓓小声说：“没有你，我爸妈肯定不会同意。”  
简然想了想，在她耳边说：“我可以和叔叔阿姨说我也去了。”  
陈蓓瞪着眼睛看了他一会，说：“这么做是不是不太好？”  
简然说：“是不太好。可是我有事，没有时间出去玩。”  
陈蓓瘪嘴，问：“你是不是又参加了什么竞赛啊？拿了奖记得请我吃饭。”  
简然点头，想起自己即将到来的假期，还有可能接触到的虞世尧，心里开始着急回家。  
还没有到家，简然就站在电梯里拿出手机，看着和虞世尧的聊天框，一路看进了门，也不知道该发些什么。  
虞世尧的朋友圈没有更新，也不知道现在和谁在一起，还会不会理他。

虞世尧现在就在外面，一个私人会所，也是声色场。  
他身边没有带人，坐在沈嘉佑旁边，手搭在他椅子后背上，不紧不慢地抽着烟，沈嘉佑旁边还坐了一个中年男人，头发往后疏起，皮肤略黑，粗大的手指里夹了一只雪茄。  
沈嘉佑来见的这个人，大名叫什么虞世尧倒是忘记了，认识他的人都称他一声弘叔，是他爸以前的朋友，虞家以前不太干净的生意都是他接手的。  
弘叔之前都待在金三角，最近突然回来，还和沈嘉佑的大哥联系上了。  
沈嘉佑想见弘叔一面，虞世尧牵了线，虽是沈嘉佑的事，不过虞世尧还是隔着烟雾，若有若无地打量着对方。  
弘叔想单独和沈嘉佑谈谈的时候，虞世尧敬了弘叔一杯，出门的时候摸了一下沈嘉佑的耳垂：“弘叔，你们慢慢谈。”  
走出房间，虞世尧挂在脸上的笑就淡了，上挑的桃花眼也微微垂下，露出少见的冷肃。  
关于沈家那边，还不清楚他们是想借弘叔的势，还是另有想法，虞世尧让人查了，也还没有一个头绪。  
而且这个弘叔，他知道并不是什么干净的人，去了金三角，一半是因为生意，还有一半是当初在床上玩死了人。  
虞世尧走出去，他的人马上站过来，虞世尧对自己的人低声安排几句，然后自己走到窗口，夹着烟看手机。  
虞世尧个高腿长，长得也俊美邪气，站在那里，特吸眼球，不过他前面都是一些黑衣高壮的保镖，没有人来撩骚搭讪。  
一条来自微信的撩骚消息就不合时宜地进来。  
是小黑点给他发的。  
简然再不找他，他可能把简然叫什么都忘了，大约就能记得他偷用的那个“艾伦”的艺名。  
虞世尧看着简然发给他的照片，简然的嫩穴，潮湿鲜红，夹在白嫩的花唇里面，看着干净漂亮。  
虞世尧眉骨抬了一下。  
简然在那边问：虞少，我今天可以去找你吗？  
“啧。”虞世尧把手机收起来，看着外面的夜景点燃了第二支烟，还没有抽到一半，就有人来通知他，沈少那边出事了。  
虞世尧过去的时候，两拨人一边护着沈嘉佑，一边护着弘叔，弘叔一头是血，正气急败坏地让人去把沈嘉佑抓过来。  
“怎么回事？”虞世尧长腿迈进去，淡淡看了一眼对面蠢蠢欲动的人。  
沈嘉佑狠狠擦着自己的脖子，清艳的脸上都是厌恶，锋利的冷意从眼睛里面迸出，对虞世尧说：“刚刚的动手动脚就忍了，老东西还想亲我。”他一瓶酒过去让对方脑袋开了花。  
虞世尧皮笑肉不笑地调和一番，先让人把沈少带出去，自己拿着毛巾走过去。  
弘叔正想摆两句威风，让他告诉沈嘉佑找个时间亲自来道歉。还没有开口，虞世尧拿在手里的毛巾按在他头上，然后被人拍在桌上，“嘭”的一声，桌上酒水都晃出来。  
“我的人，你也动？”  
沈嘉佑去洗了手，用完了一包湿巾，刚好看到虞世尧他们走出房间，虞世尧脸上带着客气伪善的笑，弘叔用白毛巾按着自己流血的脑袋，对虞世尧也算和气，更没有之前那么颐指气使的样子。  
沈嘉佑和虞世尧从小认识，知道虞世尧有多滑不留手，但是等到人走后，还是有点担心地问了一句有没有事。  
虞世尧没有把弘叔放在眼里，看了看沈嘉佑脖子上被自己搓红的一块，伸手过去，脸上带着不正经的笑：“要是真得罪了人，你打算怎么赔我？”  
沈嘉佑躲了一下，想让他正经一点，一个风风火火出现的人一巴掌拍开虞世尧的手：“虞世尧你他妈干什么！”  
沈嘉佑拉着母鸡护食一样的季泽，头疼说：“我们刚才在谈正事。”  
季泽一路跑过来，喘着粗气，刚刚平息下来的心境在看到沈嘉佑不正常红着的一小块皮肤时，像是被点燃的炮仗一样。  
“虞世尧你他妈敢碰他！”  
场面一下就有点混乱，沈嘉佑抱着人，虞世尧的人拦在他们中间两人，虞世尧站在对面，笑眯眯地火上浇油：“你再迟点，我就和他睡了。”  
季泽气得脸红脖子粗，他可是清楚虞世尧这个混蛋的话里含着他多少真心。

简然的书桌。  
简然头磕在书上，然后偏头，脸贴着凉凉的书桌，看向没有动静的手机。  
难道这样也不喜欢？  
简然想，像他这样的人又不是只有他一个，叶艾伦就是一个，虞世尧应该也见过不少，简然对他来说没有多大的吸引力。  
他把自己写的第二张计划表拿出来，准备撕了重写，手机突然震了一下。  
是虞世尧给他的消息，一个地址，还有两个字：过来。  
简然去换了一身衣服，他本来想模仿叶艾伦的穿法，又没有人家那种高腰低领的衣服。他平时都穿校服，衣柜里面的衣服都乏善可陈。  
想了想，虞世尧现在也不喜欢他，穿什么他也不会在意，总是要脱掉的，最后随便穿了一身就出去。

虞世尧说的那个地方，简然进不去，站在金碧辉煌的大堂外给虞世尧发消息。  
有人大步从旋转门里面出来，路过简然时带起一阵淡淡的男士香水，人还没有走几步就被后面的人拉住，手里的手机甩出来掉到简然旁边。  
沈嘉佑想去捡手机，又被季泽抱着腰，动弹不得，冷声说：“放开。”  
“我错了我错了，宝贝，我错了，别生气，我刚才只是太生气，口不择言。”  
“口不择言？你刚刚说的是人话吗？”  
虞世尧能面面俱到，也能气死人不偿命，偏偏每次季泽都能上钩，沈嘉佑还没有和虞世尧谈几句正事，季泽就又被虞世尧气昏了头，刚才把虞世尧祖宗都操了一遍，最后威胁虞世尧，要把他送进去，让他把牢底坐穿。  
季泽家里往上数三代都是红色，爷爷现在还在中南海，爸爸是检察院的。而虞世尧家里往上数三代也是带了颜色，黑的，正好和季家不对头。  
季泽因为沈嘉佑的关系也多多少少知道一点不该知道的事，他要是真的查下去，那些威胁虞世尧的话，说不定还真的能做到。  
季泽泄恨说的话落在沈嘉佑耳朵里面，也让他生了气——季泽对虞世尧的恶意，几乎都是因为他自己。  
现在季泽低眉顺眼道歉，沈嘉佑有些软化，说：“你能不这么幼稚吗？”  
“不行。你快亲我一下。”  
简然本来是去还手机，听到这么一句，站在一边脚步没动，倒是沈嘉佑看到了他，皱眉拨开季泽，从简然手里接过手机，说了一声谢谢。  
沈嘉佑看一脸稚气青涩的小孩，问：“你在等人？”  
简然点头。  
季泽手搭在沈嘉佑肩上，和刚才完全不一样，眉目冷锐，含着贵气，淡淡看了一眼简然，能站在富江天下的人能等什么人，不过是在钓人的小MB，不想理。  
沈嘉佑还想对这个未成年说什么，简然已经低头去看手机，季泽也把他拉走，嘀咕说：“你管别人干什么？多看看我，我今晚跑着过来，你摸摸，心都还跳得厉害。”  
“这是你刚才吵架吵的，要不是虞世尧通知你，你能来吗？”  
“你也不告诉我，回去再……”  
简然从手机上抬头，看了看他们。  
他记得沈嘉佑。  
在简然不太生动的词汇形容里面，只能想出沈嘉佑很漂亮，和以前一样。  
不过沈嘉佑和虞世尧一样，都不记得他。  
本来就是很小的交集，只有简然还很清楚地记得关于虞世尧的每一帧。

虞世尧很快就下来，然后带简然去了酒店。  
简然脱掉衣服，一身皮肉在灯下发白发腻，比脸有太多吸引力，他跨坐在虞世尧腿上，幼猫一样去亲虞世尧的脸。  
他记得上次虞世尧在做爱的时候，只在前戏的时候亲人，就试探着去亲了一下虞世尧的薄唇，伸出舌头舔开，手往下去解虞世尧的皮带扣。  
虞世尧捏着他的腰，含着他的舌头，亲他软得像果冻一样的嘴，看他在下面乱摸，低笑了一声：“这么急？”  
然后伸手摸上简然潮湿的下面，手指往穴口探了探，感觉简然的腰紧绷了一下，问他：“上次在我这里发完骚，是不是就去找了别人？”  
简然腰发软，靠在虞世尧肩上，眉心有些皱起，忍耐虞世尧开拓自己的动作：“没有。我这几天有其他事。”  
“什么事？”  
简然听不出来虞世尧只是随口问问，正在想该怎么说的时候，就吸了一口气，虞世尧突然把硬长的手指伸了进去。  
简然的那条裂缝窄小紧涩，现在摸起来紧得像是给他开苞前，过了一会里面流出淫水，变得又湿又滑。说不出话的简然抓着虞世尧的肩膀细细喘息，前面的性器也渐渐抬头，吐出来的东西蹭湿了虞世尧的衣服，洇出一块深色。  
虞世尧解开了裤子，怒胀紫红的性器上肉筋盘虬，腥热气拂在简然肚子上，虞世尧在他耳边说让他自己吃进去。  
简然扶着那个粗大的肉棍，炽热的冠头递上潮湿的肉唇，穴口还没有完全适应，简然像第一次一样疼得厉害，眼泪“哗哗”往下流：“疼。”  
虞世尧把他按在身下，一寸寸挺了进去，把他的手按在头顶，哄骗他：“一会就不疼。”然后大腿肌肉绷紧，开始用力地往里操。  
上一次虞世尧让简然泄了一次，才开始操他，这次他没有那么多的耐心，让简然比上一次还疼。可是骚透了的身体又在痛感中感到难以言说的快活，像是被钉在了祭台上，身体里撞得生疼的硬挺，一边凌迟着他，一边又在拯救他。  
虞世尧的脸染着三分情欲，用力时下颚绷出锋利的线条，修长的手臂上肌肉鼓动，野性又性感。  
“虞少，好疼，你亲亲我。”  
虞世尧把哭得可怜的简然抱起来，嘴唇在他泛粉的脖子上亲了亲，声音低暗：“这么会撒娇。”  
简然双手得了自由，紧紧搂着虞世尧的脖子，嘴唇偷偷擦过他沁出薄汗的肩，后来像是被顶散了，双手软绵绵地往下滑。他说疼，虞世尧也没有管，只继续骗他：“等一会就不疼了。”然后把简然翻过去，让他跪在床上，从后揽着他的腰，往里撞。  
简然头埋在枕头里，被顶得往床头撞，虞世尧把他拉过来，重重嵌了进去，顶开了里面闭合的壶嘴。简然尖叫了一声，浑身痉挛一样发着抖。


	4. 4

虞世尧问他会不会怀孕。

这个问题比现在叉/开腿被人/操还要让简然羞耻，他混乱地摇头，腰软得往下塌，被虞世尧抱住，去迎/合他的动作。

简然在狂热刺激的情欲中，恍恍惚惚觉得自己只是虞世尧身上一个泄/欲工具，睁开眼，回头看虞世尧现在的样子，又发现，自己就是。

简然的情绪迅速低落，后面虞世尧摆弄他，也不喊疼，只在真的被顶得受不了的时候，细细叫两声。

或许是简然比较好/操，又或许是他心情不好，虞世尧这次有点失控。

简然前面都没有射过，不过还是被操/到了高潮，黏腻的春/水从交/合的地方溢出来，把外翻的穴/肉还有进出猩红的肉/茎浇得水亮。

最后热/精/射/进去的时候，简然薄薄的肚子鼓起一块，双腿间留出浓/白的精/液，在晃动失焦的视线中看到虞世尧去了浴室。

简然扯过被子盖在自己狼藉的腿间，盖着眼睛哭了一会。

虞世尧被热水洗掉了一身浑浊的情欲，从刚才的情事里面迅速脱身出来。

想到刚才简然可怜的样子，拳头抵在眉心敲了敲，围着浴巾走出去，就看到简然无声无息哭着，眼泪从他发红的眼角滑下，消失在汗湿的发间。

虞世尧走过去抱住他，说：“还是不舒服？我看看是不是坏了。”

说着就掀开了被子，简然那里和他一样可怜，阴/茎焉哒哒歪着，下面的小/穴被操开，裂着一个合不上的小孔，骚/红烂熟的软肉露出外面，精/液/淫/水混在一起往外流。

虞世尧看得喉咙发紧，听到简然沙哑说：“有点冷。”

把被子给他盖上，虞世尧安抚性的亲了亲他的额头，说：“没坏，我让人给你买点药。躺一会，等下去洗澡。”

简然从来不想虞世尧是不是对以前的床/伴都是这样温柔，面对现在的虞世尧，往他身上靠了靠。

虞世尧也顺从抱住他，说：“我今晚心情不好，弄疼你，下次不会了。”

说完还吻了吻简然的额头。

简然：“为什么心情不好？”

虞世尧低头看简然，眼睛带着惯常的笑，道：“你们老板没有告诉你，在床上不要多问吗？”

简然愣了一下，马上道：“我想多了解你，也想你开心。”

虞世尧真的被他逗笑了，倒想看看这个小东西什么时候会和自己说实话，一边揉着简然的腰，一边问：“为什么这么想？又为什么想跟着我？”

虞世尧应该是看不上简然的喜欢，不过简然还是说：“因为喜欢你。”

虞世尧一般在事后没有这么温柔耐心，看着简然可爱的样子，有点想逗他，说：“因为和我上床比较舒服？”

“我没有和别人上过床，也只想和你做这种事。”

这种话虞世尧听过，还不少，空出一只手，从烟盒中抖出一支烟，简然伸手把烟放在他嘴边，虞世尧点燃了烟，哄简然，道：“那你真乖。高博把你专门留给我的么？”

高博？

这个人超过了简然的认识范围，不过他很快想到这是叶艾伦老板的名字，刚要说，就看到虞世尧似笑非笑看着自己。

“那天，我挺喜欢你，让高博把你的资料发给我。”

看到简然呆住的样子，虞世尧心情好了些，眼底带着狭促的笑看他，“该叫你艾伦，还是简然？”

简然眼睛眨了一下，说：“简然。简单的简，然后的然。”

虞世尧：“为什么要假装叶艾伦找上我？”

他嘴巴张了张，说：“我之前见过你。”

虞世尧：“我们之前见过吗？”

简然说起了一段虞世尧完全没有印象的记忆，两年前，他在路边给简然分了一下伞。

虞世尧：“真的么？我都不记得了。那你找我干什么？说谢谢，就这么谢的？”

说着放在简然腰的手往他腿间很色欲地划了一圈。

简然看了看他，把头靠在他胸前，“嗯”了一声。

他看得出来，虞世尧不想听这些，也对简然真正想要说的话不感兴趣，比起感情，虞世尧更愿意给虚假的温柔和温存。

虞世尧把他抱了一会，自己起身去让人去买药，简然站起来往浴室走，双腿还有些发颤，有点温热的液体顺着腿根往下淌，在浴室里，简然把东西弄出来，肚子才好受了些。

简然出去的时候，外面已经收拾过，药也已经买了回来，虞世尧告诉他该怎么用，最后拿出一瓶药，倒出两粒，让简然吃了。

简然知道是避/孕/药，医生以前给他开过这种用来调激/素。

他吞了药，看穿戴整齐的虞世尧，笨拙地不知道该怎么说挽留的话。

虞世尧摸了一下他的脸，说：“好好休息，我有点事，先走了。”

简然勾住他的手，克制自己没有露出不舍的表情，说：“下次什么时候来找你？”

虞世尧揉了揉他潮湿柔软的头发，说：“这就想下次了？先睡吧。”

他眼里还带着笑，走的时候在简然身边带起一阵凉风，简然干巴巴说了“再见”。

等到门关上，简然倒在床上，长长出了一个口气。

他果然不是虞世尧会喜欢的人。

 

现在已经是凌晨三点。

虞世尧靠在车上，有些疲累地捏了一下眉心。

不留人过夜是他习惯，但是自己走，还是第一次。

简然从一个小可爱，变成了他不太想碰的小麻烦。

简然呆呆的，比不上任何一个在虞世尧身边的人，勾引的手段也不高明，不过做爱的时候到很胃口。

而且，他还没有用过简然的后面，想到简然在床上那么敏感，虞世尧有些遗憾。

不过他不喜欢在自己身边留下想太多的人，从走出来的开始，他就没打算再和简然联系。

简然在这个时候发了一条微信过来。

“虞少，我们现在算是炮/友吗？”

虞世尧没有理他。

简然又发了一条过来：“我们可以做长期炮/友吗？”

虞世尧想到简然那张没有什么表情的脸说出这些，不觉有些好笑，用撩骚的口吻回他：“这么快就舍不得我了？”

简然：“和你上床很舒服。我也不想去找别人。”

简然的意图太明显，就像他之前给虞世尧发的照片一样，都是不怎么聪明的做法，像一只翻着肚皮让人去逗的小猫。

虞世尧手指顿了一下，以后怎么样他说不准，至少现在他舍不得让这么怕疼爱哭的简然让其他人玩坏。

他回简然：“想去玩么？”

 

虞世尧要去外地谈一桩生意，那边都是些和他爸差不多年纪的人，除去谈正事，就是赌和欲，虞世尧不带人去，那边就会给他安排人，一般这种时候，虞世尧身边有谁，就带谁。

简然并不是特殊的那一个。

不过简然不知道，带着隐秘的开心，背上书包跟着虞世尧走了。

两人坐虞世尧的私人飞机去了一个热带海岛，背后是密林，靠近沙滩的地方有七个落地窗别墅，每一个都隔着一点距离，简然他们住在第三个。

虞世尧他们商量正事的地方在海岛背面。

别墅里面很大，虞世尧带简然到处看了看，出门的时候让他等自己回来。

虞世尧觉得这个年纪的小男生应该对外面多多少少有点兴趣，担心简然会乱跑，告诉自己的人跟着简然。

不过虞世尧想多了。

虞世尧一走，简然马上就回到里面，没有在外面多待一秒——他怕热，也不喜欢晒太阳，热带直射下来的太阳光让他觉得自己要被烤化了。

而且他有事要做。

开学就是高三，二十四天的假，六门功课，发了一共三十二套卷子，变态程度听者伤心闻者落泪。

虽然简然不属于伤心落泪的那一类，这种题他一下午能做七八张，但陈蓓还有陈蓓身边的人都嗷嗷等着他的答案。

也不知道虞世尧什么时候回来，简然写了三个小时左右，把试卷拍给陈蓓，自己开始在屋子里面闲逛。

卧室只有两间，简然先去看了二楼那个虞世尧说今晚要在里面操/他的浴缸，站在一楼那个大落地窗前，在外面沙滩玩的男女都看到简然，然后走过来敲玻璃，指了指外面，让简然出来玩。

简然看外面金灿灿的阳光，又看了一下外面打量自己的七个人，没有理人。

晚上虞世尧回来，简然听到声音跑出去接他，虞世尧骑了一辆两轮的沙地车，衣袖挽到手肘，衬衣解开了三颗，露出蜜色精壮的胸口，看到简然挑眉笑了一下，张狂邪气，说：“上来，带你去逛逛。”

简然坐在后面抱着他的腰，闻到他身上很苦的烟味，迎面吹来湿咸的风。

其他别墅的主人也回来了，亮起的灯把沿边的海浪照亮，只有虞世尧带着自己的情人在外面突突跑车。

回去后，虞世尧说到做到，回去后抱着他在浴缸里面做，简然皎白的身体在照进来的月光下像是一把被打开的弓，极致的脆弱和漂亮。

浴缸的水伴随着外面的海潮声起起伏伏，简然呜呜咽咽地哭，在高/潮的时候，被窒息的快/感冲刷，虚脱地往水里滑，虞世尧把他捞起来，简然看着他近在迟尺的脸，凑上去亲吻。

虞世尧让他亲了一下，就错开头，让他抓着浴缸，架起两条细腿，顶了进去。

简然还没有缓过来，后脊一阵过了电一样的酥麻和痛感，下面也紧紧咬/着虞世尧，虞世尧撞了百来十下，拔/出来射了。

抱着简然去床上的时候，让简然给他套上套/子，简然看着他半勃性/器， 摇头说戴/套磨得疼。

虞世尧也不想隔着东西进到简然水滑紧嫩的里面。

“不怕怀/孕？”虞世尧从后抱着简然，伸手弄简然的前面，胯下的性/器在简然腿间磨，“还是你想给我生孩子？”

简然神经都汇集到了下面，吸着气摇头，“医生说我不会怀/孕，我激素不平衡，一直在吃药。”

虞世尧突然有些好奇简然这具奇特的身体，手指捏了捏他涨成鲜红色的阴/茎，问：“你后面可以用么？”

简然喘了一下，点头，说：“我本来就是男的，男人有的我都有。”

虞世尧闷笑了一声，手放在他的肚子上，说：“我只是好奇，这么薄的地方，竟然能装下两套器官。”

简然闷着没有说话，虞世尧套弄了几下他的前面，在他快要射的时候，把自己的东西埋进了潮热湿滑的小/穴里，简然身体绷紧了，想/射/射/不出来，一直断断续续求虞世尧。

最后射出来的时候，人也晕过去。

虞世尧抱着他去清洗，一边揉洗简然，一边想自己对谁像带儿子一样这么耐心过，没有。

想着又摆弄简然贴着瓷白浴缸的脸，闭着眼睛有点乖，不过还是平淡无奇。

被他摸得不舒服，简然偏了一下头，被虞世尧扶着才没有滑进水里。

虞世尧分开他的腿，想把他肚子里的东西弄出来，中间翕开软/肉被操成了烂熟的骚/红，又欲又骚，虞世尧犹豫了一秒钟，放弃了当好人，踩进浴缸，拖着简然的头，把他的腰抬起，自己沉腰挺了进去，简然呜咽了一声，胳膊哆嗦着抱紧了虞世尧。

 

虞世尧来这里谈的事情大部分进展顺利，最后卡在了一个不大不小的事情上。

一般事情谈到进行不下去的时候，总会安排点娱乐活动调剂一下，在来海岛的第三天，所有人都上了一艘游艇。

简然这才把海岛上的人都认识了一边，除了带出来的情人，和虞世尧谈事情的只有三个人，都比虞世尧年纪大许多，身边带着的人也比虞世尧多。

一个简然站在虞世尧身边，阴郁苍白，人数上不够，人也不太够看。

几乎所有人都多看了两眼简然，船舱里面在玩牌，简然走出去一个人站在甲板上钓鱼，陆续有人来找他。

简然开始还会回答两句，后来不懂他们来找自己做什么，盯着浮漂没有说话，听人在旁边一直断断续续说话，简然觉得自己的饵没有鱼咬，是因为旁边有人说话，收了线。本想换一个位置，可是想到还会有人来找他，就回去找了虞世尧。

虞世尧他们在玩二十一点，桌上放着不多的筹码，真正的筹码是要分的两个矿床。

周延这个老东西卖了矿床，又想占比例，虞世尧被他磨得没有什么耐心。

看到简然进来，虞世尧把雪茄放在一边，让他坐在自己腿上替自己玩。

“随便你怎么玩。”

简然看了一下虞世尧，说：“好。”

虞世尧对面的人马上就笑了，夸简然胆子很大。

也不是简然胆子大，是他本来就会玩，而且，他挺厉害。

过年时候，陈蓓喜欢拉着简然帮自己打牌，因为他不仅记牌，还会算牌。

五十四张牌，在他脑子里面有一个很清楚的统计图，每个人要了牌之后，他都能知道后面发牌的概率，他几乎不会在这种数字牌上输。

最后外面的人都站进来围着牌桌，桌上的筹码几乎都放在虞世尧那边，虞世尧本来是不想和周延耗下去，没想到简然竟然赢了。

“看来今天幸运女神站在虞少那边，那就听虞少的。”周延站起来笑了笑，对简然道，“小朋友牌打得不错。”

出乎意料的简单顺利，让虞世尧心情大好，当着众人的面，捏着简然的下巴，勾着他的舌头亲，“你可真是一个吉祥物。”

大家都聚集在船舱里喝酒，虞世尧和简然站在角落里，虞世尧一下一下捏着简然的脸，时不时夸一下简然。

简然很正经地说：“我只是会算牌，不是运气好。”

每一份幸运背后都会有统计概率的影子，简然不信运气，但是相信计算出来的数字。

虞世尧又亲了他两下，眼角都笑出了眼纹，简然也跟着笑，说：“我以后都可以帮你打牌，很少输的。”

虞世尧趴在他肩上，笑得胸腔震动。

一个长头发的男人，端着酒过来，漂亮又不阴柔，想要和虞世尧喝两杯，虞世尧知道这人是谁，就是周延给他准备的，可惜他带了简然。

虞世尧接过酒，给简然喂了两口，孙野看着没意思，识趣走了。

虞世尧看简然盯着孙野，手指饶简然后颈的头发，问：“认识？”

简然收回视线，喝了一口酒，说：“不认识，但是他们和我说了很多。”

大多数都是虞世尧的事，简然觉得他们也是道听途说，并没有全信。

虞世尧捏着简然的腰，嘴唇贴着他的脖子处逡巡，嗅到简然身上很清新的味道，突然很想把简然剥光了看他发/情的样子。

虞世尧和人喝了几杯，就把简然带回了船上的房间。

床很大，显得房间有点挤，两扇窗户外面还是灿烂的阳光和远处波光粼粼的海面，简然第一次给虞世尧口/交，感觉比他想得要坏，嘴角撑得难受，腥热的冠/头抵在喉咙，干呕的欲望很强烈。

虞世尧倒是很爽，简然嘴软得像果冻，里面的嫩肉含/得人很舒服，自己按着他的头让他再吞进去一点。

只要不要管自己的感受，很多事都可以很快适应。简然又学什么都很快，第一次就掌握了该怎么做。

把虞世尧含射后，简然去漱口，回来的时候看到虞世尧在看手机，爬到床上脱衣服的时候看到虞世尧在看什么，视线倏地移开。

有人给虞世尧发照片，恰好，就是简然之前勾搭虞世尧发过的那种。

简然没想过从手机看会那么恶心。

这种恶心的事，他还做过不止一次。


	5. 5

虞世尧余光看到简然背对着他，背后的皮肤苍白，线条不算软，带着少年特有的清俊，突起的肩胛对称漂亮。  
“怎么了？”虞世尧把他的脸转过来，看他眼睛有点红。  
简然凑过去亲他，虞世尧捏着他的下巴，皱眉：“怎么突然不高兴了？”  
简然说：“我刚才看到你的手机。”  
简然本来没想说，他现在也没有立场说这些，可是虞世尧问了两遍，问垮了简然并不怎么坚定的想法，顺带着眼泪也跟着出来。  
他也觉得很狼狈，坐在用胳膊盖住脸，没有哭声，只看到肩膀有点发颤。  
虞世尧不想谈感情，简然现在也没有要，只是简然刚才突然意识到，只有他单方面地认定自己跟着虞世尧，而虞世尧床上不缺人，就算有一个简然，还可以有很多人，况且那天虞世尧还叫他去三批。  
一只手按在他肩上，把他的胳膊拿下来，有些无奈地看着他红彤彤的眼睛，说：“就因为一张照片？”  
“我也给你发过。”然后虞世尧就被他勾搭上了。  
虞世尧抽一张纸给简然擦，说：“那又没有你的好看。况且我也不知道那人是谁。”  
虞世尧在哄他，简然见好就收，没有再哭，马上去洗了脸。  
虞世尧有点搞不懂这个小可爱在想什么，出乎意料的好哄。  
等到简然回来，和他一起看手机，刚巧那个人又给虞世尧发了消息，问晚上可不可以来找他。  
“我知道是谁。”简然突然说。  
虞世尧对这人是谁不感兴趣，看简然哭得有些红的眼角，顺着他的意思说：“谁？”  
简然说了一个名字，是外面一个人，之前简然在外面钓鱼，来找他聊天的人就有她，当时她问了能不能把虞世尧的电话给她，简然说不能，她站了一会，说自己没带手机向简然借手机拍照。  
“她一定带了手机。”简然有些生气，脸上也带着一点生气的样子，眉心微微皱着。  
虞世尧把手机给他，说：“那你把他拉黑。”  
简然拿过手机把那个电话放进黑名单，又还给他，虞世尧把手机放在一边，捏了一下他腰上的软肉，说：“还生气吗？”  
简然摇头。  
或许是简然刚才哭得太难过了，虞世尧暂时不想弄哭他，靠着床，说：“他们还跟你说了什么？说出来听听。”  
那些人都对虞世尧感兴趣，先问了简然怎么和虞世尧在一起的，简然脸不红气不喘说是因为喜欢。  
当然没人信。  
然后有人问简然几岁了。  
简然说二十。  
也没人信。  
看简然不说实话，他们干脆讲起了虞世尧的故事，说虞世尧喜欢美人，男女通吃，不过美人在他这里保质期很短，身边待得最长的有一个月，其他几乎见一面换了一个人等等。  
简然左耳进右耳朵出，现在虞世尧想听，他挑了一些告诉他。  
虞世尧听到他说自己二十的时候，忍不住笑了，问：“你二十了？”  
简然觉得他应该查过自己，不过他这么问，就说：“还差一点。”  
“差多少？”虞世尧眼梢微微上挑，携着坏笑。  
简然干巴巴说：“差三年。”  
看到虞世尧大笑，简然手指抓了一下床单，说：“年纪只是记录活了多长时间，一个人不能用年纪来衡量。”  
虞世尧张开手，让他靠过来亲在一起，声音还是带着笑：“对，你不能用年纪来衡量，像你这个年纪的还在家里好好上学。”  
简然想说自己成绩很好，但是有点自卖自夸的嫌疑，没有开口，专心地和他接吻，不一会就被脱了溜光，在虞世尧打开他的腿的时候，简然没有忍住，问：“很多人给你发那种照片吗？”  
虞世尧说：“你的最漂亮。”  
然后手指撑开肉嘟嘟的花唇，没了一个指节进去，简然吸了一口气，说疼。  
虞世尧屈指弹了一下他的小弟弟，说：“这都多少次了，还疼。别撒娇，今天用你后面，等会再叫疼。”  
让简然用前面高潮一次后，虞世尧让他跪在床上，翘着屁股，白腻微红的臀肉看上去比他瘦巴巴的身体要肉欲很多，虞世尧打了一下，就有一层糜艳的肉浪。  
虞世尧很少帮人做扩张，他嫌麻烦，所以找女人比较多。  
简然身体还在情欲中，放得很开，他只随便弄了一下，就这润滑剂扶着自己的东西往里/插/，简然马上就带着哭腔说疼。  
虞世尧揉他的屁股，让他放松，骗他进去就不疼了。  
简然被他骗习惯了，抱着枕头，簌簌掉眼泪，肩胛绷得像是蝴蝶震动的翅膀。  
虞世尧从抽屉里面拿出一瓶rush，让简然吸了一下，趁着简然有了感觉，一点一点顶开了密实的肠肉，两边挤压得人又痛又爽。  
简然受不了，手伸到背后，按照虞世尧硬邦邦的小腹，妄图阻止他要劈开自己一样的开拓，声音颤抖：“太疼了，你用前面吧。”  
虞世尧在不上不下的位置，抓着简然的手，低头亲了一下简然的背，然后又往里送了一点，“乖，等会就不疼了，你都要给我夹断了，放松。”  
简然点头，努力舒张自己的括约肌，额头上都是冷汗。  
开苞都是这么麻烦，不过简然听话，虞世尧也耐心了点，伸手弄他软下去的阴/茎，看简然还是疼得厉害，手指捅进了还湿淋淋的肉穴，简然脊背马上就绷直了，腰也塌下去，虞世尧倾身压着他，硬鼓鼓的性器整个插了进了。  
简然后面还很干，但是紧实的肉感挤压得人太爽，虞世尧很快就动起来，简然前面焉巴巴的阴茎被撞得晃头，简然头陷在枕头里，感觉不到快感，但是因为吸了一点东西，身体燥热，虞世尧这样干他，又在给他止痒。  
虞世尧抽插了几下，渐渐找到简然的敏感点在哪里，有意识地擦过那里，简然苍白的后背在后面也渐渐泛起了情欲的红，细细地叫出了声。  
虞世尧把他埋头的枕头拿掉，然后后面撞了进去，简然忍不住叫出声，又淫又媚，听得人头皮发麻。  
虞世尧夸他叫得好听，简然后来也顾不上声音大小，感官都聚集在了被虞世尧狠狠操干后穴，生理性的眼泪控制不住的流，目光都被他撞散了，被操射的时候，灭顶的快感让他眼前出现了虚幻的光，虞世尧被他绞紧的肉避夹得腰眼发麻，抽出来滚烫的热液浇在简然被撞得发红的股间。  
没有了后面的支撑，简然趴在床上，抓紧的十指松开，指尖微颤，感觉整个世界都在晃动。  
简然的后背布满了泛红的性晕，像是瑰丽的云图，虞世尧有些爱不释手地亲了一下他的肩胛，简然抖了一下，哑声说：“别。”  
虞世尧点燃了一支烟，声音暗哑，带着浑厚滚烫的欲望，“不是最喜欢亲了吗？”  
可是简然想在碰一下都觉得自己要化成水流走，他埋在床上，等着那种心跳加速的感觉过去。  
陈蓓的视频对话就在这个时候打了过来。  
简然听到手机响，没有去管，虞世尧帮他拿了过来，大概是一直打不通简然的手机，那边在微信发了视频过来，看到上面的备注“元气少女陈草贝”，对简然晃了晃手机，说：“视频，要接吗？”  
简然哑声说：“不要。”  
“那给你转语音。”还点了免提放在简然旁边。  
“简然你在哪里？”  
陈蓓的声音猛地响起，简然激灵了一下，吞咽了一下，稳住声音说：“不在家。怎么了？”  
”我知道你不在家，我来找你，敲了半天门……”  
虞世尧吐出一口烟，单手把简然搂起来，他耳边问：“这是谁？”  
简然靠在他怀里，小声说：“我妹妹。”  
陈蓓还在那边说，听到简然说了一句什么，就问：“你说什么？我没有听到。”  
简然：“没什么，你找我干什么？”  
陈蓓：“发成绩了，爸让我来告诉你。”  
简煜书手机常年没信号，简然校讯通里面留的联系人是一个是他爸，一个就是陈蓓爸爸，成绩也直接发到两个人手机上。  
不过简然不太感兴趣，xianzq靠在虞世尧身上很舒服，比起上了床就被推开要好很多，声音软绵绵地说：“哦。”  
陈蓓：“你就不感兴趣自己考了多少吗？”  
虞世尧看简然懒洋洋地摇头，眼梢挑了一下。  
陈蓓在那边说：“你说你没有考好，吓死我了，我还和我爸妈说……”  
虞世尧听到电话那边没有挂的意思，按灭了烟，手拖着软绵绵的简然，扶着已经硬起来的性器往松软的小洞里面送。  
简然闷闷叫了一声，缩着肩吸气。  
“……英语扣了九分，数学满分，理综扣了十一分，就语文考差了。我问了一下，你和第二名的差距小了二十分。简然你真不是人。”  
一边听着陈蓓的声音，一边清晰地感觉到虞世尧在后面的进入，简然咬着手不敢交出来，亮晶晶的眼泪哗哗从眼角淌，用眼神求虞世尧。  
虞世尧对他挑着眼睛笑，有点汗湿的五官性感邪气，简然紧张的时候，操起来很爽，后面就像是随时要高/潮一样，一阵一阵收缩。  
“你为什么不问我考得怎么样？”  
“……你考得怎么样？”  
陈蓓觉得简然的声音听起来怪怪的，说：“还不错，和你不能比，不过在前二十，爸妈很满意，本来想找你玩，你又不在家，你去哪里了？”  
简然被钉在身后的硬骨上，被磨得浑身发抖怕自己发出奇怪的声音，咬紧了下唇。  
“她在问你，你在哪里？”虞世尧一边干他，一边弄着他挺立起来的阴/茎，还在他耳边重复，“要不要告诉你，你在和人做爱？被人干得说不出话？”  
简然马上摇头，后面绞紧得让人骨酥肉烂，虞世尧帮他挂了电话，简然手指抓着虞世尧的小臂，发出的浪叫让他自己都面红耳赤。  
虞世尧倒是很喜欢，想到简然平时的样子，在自己床上又是另一种，不免兴奋，更狠地干着他。  
夕阳把水天之际染成绚丽的红，游艇也停在了海岛上，简然跟着虞世尧下去的时候，肚里还装着浓精，双腿发软，脸上带着潮热的红，是个人都看得出来是为什么，跟何况他刚才叫的声音还不小。  
有人和虞世尧说话，简然就靠在他身边，没有去关注虞世尧他们在说什么，他总是害怕有东西顺着裤腿流出来，专注地吸紧了小腹。  
周延和贺松霆对简然都听感兴趣，之前看简然长得普普通通，叫/床的声音还挺好听，让虞世尧这么喜欢，床上肯定好玩。  
两个老色鬼一人带了两个情人来，现在对简然起了兴趣，问虞世尧有没有兴趣交换着玩。  
他们说这些话都没有避讳着谁，反正这里其他人都是要他们脸色，要换着谁玩不过一句话的事，找虞世尧之前，他们就已经让各自的人去陪过对方，都是些给钱卖睡的人，陪谁睡都一样。  
虞世尧清楚了他们的意思，周延和贺松霆不是弘叔，他们都是虞家的朋友，股东，合作对象，他不可能为了这么个小事坏了交情。  
笑了笑，看向简然，简然红红的脸没有什么表情，只皱着眉心，像是在为什么事分心。  
“他年纪小，我要是帮他做决定，他肯定不会乐意。”虞世尧叫了简然，简然回神，有些茫然地看着他。  
周延说：“小朋友，我们晚上要一起凑个牌局，一起来玩？”  
简然看虞世尧，说：“你去吗？”  
虞世尧点头。  
简然说：“那我陪你去。”  
虞世尧摸了一下他的头，对周延他们说：“他答应了，晚上来找你们。”  
然后牵着简然回到了住的别墅，简然走进去扶着门休息了一下，说：“感觉有点怪。”  
虞世尧把他抱起来，去了二楼，把他衣服脱了放进去浴缸。  
简然冷白的身体还带着很多暧昧的痕迹，都是被虞世尧用力掐着腰，抓着手弄出来的，吻痕什么的倒是很少，胸膛前也干干净净，两粒小豆子鲜红地簌簌立在空气里。  
虞世尧帮简然弄出射/进去的东西，看着他泛红腿根间的小花/穴，心里在想，那两个老东西要是知道简然这样的身体会怎么玩他。  
听说周延很喜欢往人身上滴东西，穿东西，跟着他的人几乎没有什么好皮。  
贺松霆他不清楚，不过他们那个年纪的色胚，多少都有点力不从心，转而发展处许多奇怪的爱好，估计贺松霆和周延一样也有什么变态的爱好。  
简然还像是什么不知道，正在偏头看外面的渐渐沉入海面的夕阳，问：“晚上我帮你打牌吗？我可以保证赢很多。”  
虞世尧用浴巾把他包起来，说：“这么自信，要是输了怎么办？”  
简然想了想说：“不会输，只要不出老千，唔，出老千我也看得出来。”  
“好吧，听你的，你是我的吉祥物。”  
虞世尧把他抱到床上，去给他找衣服，回头的时候看到简然一眨不眨地看着自己，问：“怎么了？”  
简然伸出胳膊把自己的衣服抖开，从领口钻出头，说：“我觉得你比之前......要好。”  
比之前对他要耐心温柔很多。  
虞世尧坐在一边看他穿衣服，笑：“是么？”  
简然把衣服拉下来，点头站在地板上开始穿内裤，两条腿细白，看着都是硬硬的骨头，但是摸上去又挺滑，大腿上的肉很软。  
虞世尧揉了一下他的头发站起来，去延展出去的露台那里抽烟，抽完回来，简然已经穿好了衣服，站在床边低头发微信，告诉陈蓓自己去其他地方听演讲去了，刚才不方便接电话。  
陈蓓埋怨他不叫上自己，连发了好几个怨念的表情包。  
虞世尧走过来的时候，简然视线抬起来，顺着他修长的腿往上，看着虞世尧的眼睛，平静的说：“要走了吗？”


	6. 7

简然睡到下午被自己烧醒了，喉咙涩痛，手脚滚烫。  
屋子里没有其他人，虞世尧的家大而空，简然找医药箱的时候，察觉这不像是虞世尧平时住的地方，这里只是虞世尧带人回来过夜的地方。  
简然想出去买点药，又担心自己出去了进不来，就把送到过来的衣服换了，拎着外套出门。  
外面一片安静，大概有二十几栋造型一样的小洋楼，两层高，下面带了一个小花园，种着精修的草皮，在下午明黄的日光下，染着老派的优雅。  
简然顺着导航找到一家诊所，体温38.6，吃了紧急退烧药，在虞世尧来接他的时候，降到了38度。  
虞世尧摸了一下他的额头，说：“怎么会发烧？”  
简然哑着嗓子说：“昨晚浴缸的水太凉了。”  
被他这么一提醒，虞世尧倒是想起了，昨晚简然说过冷，他当时没有在意。  
虞世尧让简然靠在自己身上，简然没有那么难受，但是他想睡在虞世尧腿上。  
大概被烧糊涂了，简然突然想到，自己现在要不要拿虞世尧的手机发一个朋友圈。  
可是想一想，就算发了朋友圈除了证明睡过，什么也证明不了。  
车一路平稳，到沈家的时候，虞世尧发现简然真的睡着了，哭笑不得地把他推醒。  
简然下车前没有忘记把头发扎一个小揪，跟着虞世尧前后脚下去，虞世尧带他来的时候，并没有说要做什么，就像之前去海岛一样。  
简然以为又要见什么人，没想到是一个衣香鬓影，人头攒动的宴会。  
沈嘉佑看着虞世尧带着简然进来，眉心皱了一下，没有想起之前见过简然，带虞世尧去见他爸沈耀的时候，问：“成年了吗？”  
虞世尧说：“你又问，真想当我老婆？”  
沈嘉佑说：“滚吧你，别让季泽听到，不然他打你，我不管。”  
虞世尧笑了一下：“这么听话。”谈起正事，“你家是有什么事？请这么多人。”  
“等会你就知道了。”  
沈嘉佑不说，让虞世尧单独去见了沈耀。  
被虞世尧包装过的简然，混在宾客中，看着像是哪家的小公子，并不引人瞩目。  
他抓了冰块在手里玩，纾解着掌心滚烫的热度，一边分神听着周围的聊天，陌生的名字和话题就走开，要是有谁在谈论虞世尧，他就默不作声靠过去，拿着旁边的冰淇淋蛋糕一边吃，一边听。  
简然也不知道自己吃了多少，但是冰冷的东西入喉，让一直胀痛的喉咙舒服了些。  
看到虞世尧从二楼下来，简然放弃偷听，想走到他身边，就看到沈嘉佑和季泽也跟在后面，站在楼梯的小平台前，说话的宾客都停下来看向要发言的主人。  
虞世尧没有站在上面，和前他人一样站在下面，余光扫到简然在看自己，示意让他站过来。  
简然走过去，把小蛋糕给他，小声说：“这个好吃，你尝尝。”  
虞世尧咬了一口，摸了一下他的脖子，凉凉的，说：“你都吃了几个了？”  
简然摇头说：“是不是好吃？”  
虞世尧点头，靠在他耳边告诉他长桌上还有哪一个小糕点好吃。  
两人在下面讲着小话，上面简短的发言也结束，沈嘉佑和季泽走了过来，季泽问：“这是那个洋洋，还是姚姚？”  
虞世尧：“这个是简然。”  
季泽“哦”了一声：“是然然啊。”  
沈嘉佑手肘抵了一下季泽，季泽：“谁让虞少每次带的人都不一样。”  
沈嘉佑问简然要不要去影音室玩游戏。  
虞世尧摸了一下简然的额头，有点烫，就让沈嘉佑带着他进去吃点退烧药。  
沈嘉佑去给简然拿药，季泽跟在后面，嘀嘀咕咕。  
沈嘉佑没有把简然认出来，他倒是记得，简然就是那天富江天下下面的那个小MB。  
虞世尧就是事多，要不是当着沈嘉佑的面，他能这么装模作样吗？  
沈嘉佑最烦季泽遇到虞世尧就像一只好斗的公牛一样，让他别跟着自己。  
沈嘉佑给简然送药过去，大概是简然和虞世尧身边的人都不一样，沈嘉佑替季泽道了歉，说：“刚才都是季泽胡说的，虞世尧没有带其他人人来过。”  
沈嘉佑说的是实话，虞世尧常带在身边就固定的几个，但是他是招蜂引蝶的体质，他又来者不拒，乐意和人周旋，被传得花上加花，滥交成性。  
不过这也是他活该。  
楼下季泽去找虞世尧的不痛快，看到虞世尧的时候，他正在和一个大美人聊天，逗得人笑倒在他肩上。  
季泽一边看，一边骂，还偷偷拍照发给沈嘉佑，让他看看虞世尧的浪样。  
沈嘉佑一直没有回他，也没有出现，季泽猛地一想，我靠那个小MB不是在勾引沈嘉佑吧！  
正想着要冲上楼，突然灯暗了下来，只留下光线柔和的壁灯。  
沈嘉佑灭了最大的几展吊灯，捧着花走出来的时候像是冰雪王子，精致的脸上有一种剔透的美感，当他拿出来戒指屈膝跪下来的时候，季泽先是惊愕，然后狂喜，自己拿过戒指往手里一套，拉起沈嘉佑深吻，在布置的灯光下，拥吻的两人看上去特别般配，也特别浪漫。  
等到这场求婚平静下来，季泽像是开屏的孔雀一样，带着沈嘉佑到处找人敬酒，然后醉翁之意不在酒地站在了虞世尧面前。  
三个人客套地抿了几口酒，季泽就开始阴阳怪气起来，“我说虞少，这佑佑比你小都已经名草有主了，你什么能定下来啊？”  
虞世尧说：“你要给我介绍吗？”  
季泽笑眯眯地：“楼上那个不是说是你让了两个矿换来的，听你这意思就是换个口味玩玩？”  
沈嘉佑想要岔开话题：“什么两个矿？”  
季泽马上兴致勃勃给他讲，虞世尧去谈生意，有人看上了他身边的人，虞世尧用两个矿换了交情，没舍得自己的小情人。  
虞世尧讥笑：“看来你很关心我。”  
季泽刚要开口嘲讽，沈嘉佑就掐了一下他的腰，对虞世尧说：“我爸和你说了什么？”  
虞世尧对季泽意味深长一笑：“他让我好好照顾佑佑，以后沈家的事就是我的事。”  
沈嘉佑扶额，有季泽在，虞世尧也不会好好说话。他示意虞世尧等会再说，把季泽拉走，季泽回头对虞世尧晃了晃五指，炫耀了一下自己手上的戒指。  
楼上。  
简然玩了一会VR的太空游戏，晕得更厉害，跑去卫生间吐了，回来坐在沙发上晕晕乎乎将睡未睡，突然听到楼下一阵鸣动的掌声和欢呼。  
他头重脚轻地走出去，站在二楼往下看，竟然是沈嘉佑在向季泽求婚。  
简然第一次看到人求婚，还是两个男的，在人群中看到也在鼓掌的虞世尧，盯着他轮廓分明的侧脸，心里有一种难以克制的悸动。  
在这种场景下，让简然有一种自己也可以的错觉。  
错觉就是错觉，在它产生的时候，就注定的短暂的。  
在虞世尧打电话让他下楼的时候，简然看到站在一边的季泽，然后被他叫住：“喂！”  
季泽打量站住的简然，沈嘉佑说简然和虞世尧以前那些不一样，让他说话注意点，不过季泽没觉得哪里不一样。  
“过来。”  
简然站着没动，看了他一眼，转头继续往前走。  
还挺有脾气。  
季泽自己走过去，把手机上刚才拍的虞世尧和人调情的照片放在他眼前，“看你年纪小，别被他骗了。”  
季泽“好心”提醒，确定简然看清楚了，才收走手机大步走开。  
简然站在原地，想着刚才看到的，虞世尧抱着一个女人，在她耳边亲昵说着什么，脸上带着简然很熟悉笑。  
在胀痛欲裂的脑海中，突然明白虞世尧带着他会事见人，就像他不在乎朋友圈发什么一样，把简然带在身边，什么都证明不了。  
在他没有联系简然的十多天里面，又是谁陪在他身边呢？  
简然揉了一下脑袋，走下楼，从一边的香槟塔上拿了一杯喝掉，才克制住了微颤的手。  
外面，虞世尧站在车边，沈嘉佑站在对面，精致的眉眼微微皱起，说：“你就不能认真点吗？”  
“行，认真。你说。”  
看他样子就知道没有认真，沈嘉佑开口说：“那小孩挺喜欢你的，你别骗人家。”  
简然看着就不善交际，之前在影音室大概是觉得沈嘉佑是虞世尧的朋友，很礼貌也很笨拙地谢谢沈嘉佑，又还想问些什么事，但是不知道怎么开口，沈嘉佑当时忙着去准备自己的求婚，和他加了微信。  
闲下来的时候看到简然给他发了问好的话，然后问起了关于虞世尧的事，旁敲侧击地问起虞世尧喜欢什么。  
虞世尧听到他这么说，想到简然在微信上干巴巴卖萌，笑了一下说：“怎么，你想当红娘？”  
沈嘉佑白他一眼：“我的意思是，人家小孩不错，你别把之前那套用在他身上，拿点真心出来。”  
虞世尧看着沈嘉佑慢悠悠出一口烟，眼角还是似笑非笑地玩着，在到简然走出来的时候，说：“我知道。”  
简然走过去，对沈嘉佑小声说了“再见”。  
虞世尧的车一走，季泽就从后走过来，冷哼了一声，顺便把自己在楼上做的事告诉了沈嘉佑，还挺得意。  
被沈嘉佑瞪着，无辜说：“总得让人知道虞世尧什么德性，你不是说那个小孩挺好吗，我去提醒他一下嘛。”  
沈嘉佑把他手里拿出来，一边删照片，一边说：“人家的事，你掺和干什么？你就巴不得虞世尧没人要吗？”  
季泽当然不会承认自己这么做是为了让虞世尧不痛快：“呵，他怎么会缺人。我跟你说，别以为虞世尧为了那小孩放弃了两个矿床就觉得他真的转性遇到真爱了。”  
看沈嘉佑还真是这么以为的，季泽一副“你太天真了”的口吻说：“周延那矿，不管他的证有多齐，上面都会找理由收走。虞世尧就是提前知道了这些，顺水推舟而已，不是为了谁。”  
当车子平稳的开出沈家的车道，简然往虞世尧身边靠了一下，闻到他身上柔和的香水。  
简然看着他有点醉意的脸，说：“你会结婚吗？”  
虞世尧眼中微醺，声音有些沉，带着笑：“看别人求婚，想结婚了？”  
简然摇头，跨坐在虞世尧腿上。  
看他情绪莫名有些低落，虞世尧没有推开他，捏了捏他的后颈，问：“怎么了？”  
简然想知道他是不是也会这么温柔耐心地问外面任何一个人，可是他能十多天不理他，也能不回答他的话。  
而且本来虞世尧什么都没有对简然说过，一切都是简然贱骨头一样贴过去。  
他亲吻上虞世尧的唇，隔着裤子去磨他跨间的那团巨物。  
虞世尧把隔板升上去，拇指按着简然发红发烫的唇，说：“喝发情酒了么？”  
简然“嗯”了一声，伸手解开皮带扣，手指圈上他半勃的性器，想要和他贴得更近。  
车上不方便，虞世尧随便给他弄了几下，就插进了前面的花/穴，昨晚被捅开了，里面滚烫热情，咬得人很爽。  
这个姿势进得很深，几下就顶到了最里面的壶嘴，昨晚哪里被顶开了，现在有点发肿。  
虞世尧撞一下，简然就抖一一下，又疼又怕，眼泪哗哗流，他觉得自己真的没救了，被虞世尧操/得发/骚，成为了性欲的奴隶，在肮脏浑浊的世界里面，抱紧了虚幻的虞世尧。  
简然被按在座椅上，赤裸泛红的双腿半屈着，脚心踩在顶棚上，随着虞世尧的动作，脚趾用力蜷起，筋骨从苍白的脚背浮起又落下。  
“怎么哭得这么厉害？谁欺负你了？”虞世尧擦了一下他的脸，下面重重顶进去。  
简然咬着下唇不敢叫出来，看着眼睛泪光涟涟，虞世尧有些心软，把他抱起来，吻了一下他的眼角，说：“不欺负你了，别哭了。”  
简然还是哭得很厉害，又一个劲地抱着虞世尧索吻，虞世尧放轻了动作，配合简然和他啄吻在一起。  
车什么时候停下来的简然不知道，夜风从降下来的车窗吹进来，带走了里面腥热的空气，也带走了简然身上的湿汗，吹得他一阵发冷。  
虞世尧给他擦了一下双腿间的粘液，说：“等会回去再弄出来。”  
简然说：“我想回家。”  
虞世尧愣了一下，简然坐起来，手指还有点发抖，声音带着一点鼻音，说：“我不想当炮/友了，我想结束这段关系。”  
虞世尧一直都跟不上简然的脑回路，坐在一边，看他哆嗦着给自己套裤子。  
他今天本来就很烦躁，现在听话的简然突然又闹脾气，他也拿不出耐心哄人了，让站在路边的司机过来送简然回去。  
简然接着说：“我之前说喜欢你，没有骗你。”  
虞世尧眉心皱起。  
“我想留在你身边，可是不想以这种你还可以去找别人的关系。”大概是刚才高热的情欲把简然的担心和顾虑都烧光了，他脸上的情潮已经褪干净，带着异样的白。  
虞世尧大概猜到简然为什么这么难受，伸手摸了摸简然的后颈，说：“看见什么了？我今晚只是和人喝了点酒，什么都没有做。喝酒聊天是很正常的事，你不会和你朋友聊天吗？”  
简然说：“我朋友很少，如果你不开心，我也会注意距离。”  
虞世尧忍不住笑，俊美的脸看上去多情又无情，“简然，这不是我的作风，而且你在意这么多，心里不难受吗？”  
难受，但是不是因为简然在意这些，而是因为虞世尧。  
虞世尧拖着简然的头，让他看着自己，拇指擦过他潮湿发烫的眼角，口吻引诱哄骗：“你在意的那些对我来说很正常，你要是喜欢我，是不是也要接受这些？”  
简然要是真的像他这个年纪这么单纯就能被虞世尧骗进去，可是简然就是一块秤砣，心里装着的东西又沉又重，谁都变不了，他思路很清晰地问：“如果我们在一起，你也会这样吗？”  
“我们现在不算在一起吗？”  
虞世尧这句话让简然猛地动摇起来，他们这是在一起吗？”  
“我说是像沈嘉佑和他未婚夫那样的在一起，不是只是床上。”简然已经烧得糊涂，看着虞世尧都开始有了他会点头的幻觉。  
不过虞世尧什么动作都没有，简然孤注一掷，说：“你现在不愿意，我可以追你，从正常的关系开始，不可以吗？”  
这是简然第一次在他面前露出这么天真的一面，虞世尧告诉他：“从正常关系开始，我会去找别人，你也能接受吗？”  
“为什么不能找我？”简然眼睛里有点受伤，更多是不明白，“难道我不行吗？”  
虞世尧摸了一下他的额头，带着无奈的口吻：“简然你在发烧，我带你去医院。”


	7. 8

简然知道他不想回答自己的问题，没再说话。  
看到简然红红的眼梢，虞世尧突然心软，说：“先去医院看了再说。”  
去医院打了退烧针，虞世尧把他送回家，已经是晚上十一点。  
简然问他要上去坐坐吗？  
虞世尧揉了一下他的头，让他回去休息。  
简然盯着他看了一会，不知道是不是退烧针有奇效，他现在也不觉得身上着火一样烫，甚至还有些冷。  
“再见。”  
简然走进楼，听到车开走的声音又忍不住回头看了一下。  
虞世尧从车镜上看到简然回头的动作，坐在后座捏着眉心闭眼。  
今晚他喝了不少，刚刚被简然那么一闹，本来已经有点上头的酒意彻底淡了下去。  
简然哭起来很可怜，虞世尧一闭眼就就能想到那双通红的眼睛。  
还是一个小孩，并没有表面看上去那么沉得住，今晚哭得那么伤心，可是他想要的，虞世尧这里没有。  
司机把他送回住的御江春苑，提醒了一声到了。  
御江春苑他多年前从家里搬出来住的第一个地方，之前还没有带其他人来住过，简然是第一个，或多或少，简然还是有点不一样。  
简然平时的样子不漂亮，也不风情，甚至有点木木的，看不出来有一颗那么聪明的脑袋，和淫/荡的身体，可怜又可爱。  
虞世尧很喜欢他，不过这种喜欢就像是喜欢上一种之前没有养过的小宠物那种。  
只是简然不知道，虞世尧也不打算让他继续有什么希望。  
虞世尧拿出手机，就看到沈嘉佑两个小时前发过来的消息，那时候他还抱着简然在车上乱来，没有注意到。  
“季泽把你和人勾搭的照片给简然看了，他还在生病，你照顾一下简然的情绪。  
虞世尧猜到简然是看到了什么，但是没想到是季泽让简然看到的。  
他和季泽两看相厌，彼此都不看不惯对方，不过都是为了一个人。  
季泽每每看到虞世尧身边带了及其他人，都会露出了然于胸的讥笑，好像看透了虞世尧张扬狂浪背后到底藏着什么。  
所以他一边防着他，一边也乐于撕破虞世尧的伪装。  
虞世尧看着手机上的短信，冷笑。  
余光注意到床头多出来的一个东西。  
用礼盒装着，还用黑丝带绑了一个蝴蝶结，下面压着一封信，是简然留下来礼物。  
之前虞世尧在简然写作业的时候，就看过他的字，很漂亮，是最标准的正楷，看着无端有一种正式的感觉。  
就是信上的内容一如既往的笨拙：“这是静电球，希望你喜欢。”  
虞世尧把盒子里面的透明的小球拿在手中看了看，想到了简然每每看向他都隐含“喜欢虞世尧”的眼神。  
他没有一点像虞世尧之前身边的人，看上去毫无特色和亮点，就连沈嘉佑也以为虞世尧是因为真的喜欢才会把这么普通的简然带在身边。  
要是真的要留一个人在身边，其实简然是一个很好的选择。  
简然的家。  
家里没人，简然也没有开灯，在浴室里把虞世尧留下来的东西弄出来。他从来都不喜欢自己苍白畸形的身体，当用他取悦虞世尧的时候，他又觉得自己应该是高兴的。  
现在迟来的羞耻感，携着某种钝痛淹没了简然，伤及所剩无几的自尊。  
让他在这个小浴室里愣愣无语，盯着某处暗影很久没有站起来。  
因为体质关系，他身体不算好，发烧一般都会有赠品，这次扁桃体炎，第二天咽喉那肿得咽不下去东西，医生说他是吃凉的吃多了。  
顺带着，简然去找了袁医生，按照程序去查了激素和彩超。  
也是因为这个不男不女的体质，这是他最熟悉的检查，还因为进入了尴尬的青春期，这种检查变成了每个月一次。  
因为他这个月忙着早恋单相思，检查结果不太好。  
他的两套器官在体内并不怎么和谐，雄性激素导致他另一套器官发育不完整，比正常的小三分之一，也没有足够的激素让他发育出更多的女性特征，而又因为体内的雌性激素，他体毛天生很少，骨架也不够硬朗，有时候还会有不怎么愉快的腹痛。  
紊乱的激素分泌让简然的体质也比别人差很多，这辈子都无法足够高大，行走在人群中阴郁苍白，毫无活力。  
不过简然虽然不喜欢自己的身体，但是很早就接受了这个现实，按时去医院检查，面对自己的畸形，也习以为常。  
袁医生叮嘱他，要按时吃药，更不能熬夜。不知道她是不是看出了什么，她还提醒简然做爱的时候要记得做避孕措施。  
简然后来一想，袁医生可能是随口提醒，毕竟他现在是十七岁，只有虞世尧能心安理得地和一个未成年人发生关系，要是袁医生看出来应该会通知他爸。  
而虞世尧说等，等多久，像上次一样等十二天，还是再也不会联系他？  
昨晚自己说的那些话，简然不懊悔是假的。  
他才找到一条路通向虞世尧的路，因为他太着急，路给断了。  
他反反复复把手机拿出来看，最后把手机盖在桌上，低头玩拼图。  
门铃响的时候，简然以为是陈蓓，直接把门打开了，看到门外站着虞世尧，眼睛都瞪大了些，眼瞳深处有光浮起来。  
虞世尧食指拎起一个包，说：“你的东西放我那里了。”  
昨晚司机把他送到御江春苑，他在房间里面发现了简然留给他的东西。  
简然说：“这是给你的。”他那几天在家里做了一颗静电球，他昨天放在了虞世尧卧室里面。  
虞世尧知道这是给他的，就是想逗他，不过听到他这个破风箱一样的声音后，皱眉摸了一下他的脖子，“这么严重？”  
“嗯，扁桃炎。”简然说话费劲，说几个字就咳几下，苍白的脸上带着病态的潮红。  
“看医生了吗？”  
简然点头，刚要开口，就被虞世尧捂住了嘴，说：“不让我进去？”  
简然侧过去，示意他直接进来。  
简然家里干净整洁，就是有些冷清，虞世尧看到桌上完成了一半的拼图，又看旁边的简然，说：“你在家就玩这个？”  
有时候也做题。  
手机就在这个时候响了起来，是陈蓓的电话过来，她问简然病好了吗，今天可以来找他吗？  
简然开口：“没有。”  
陈蓓吓了一跳：“这么严重，你去看医生了吗？是不是因为前几天给我们讲题啊。”  
“不是。”  
“我来看看你。”  
简然看了一眼虞世尧，说：“不用，我想休息。”  
和陈蓓说完，简然不确定虞世尧是来和自己说清楚，还是怎么样，有点紧张地捏着手机。  
虞世尧坐在他刚才的位置上，接着他的拼图开始玩，在一堆残片中挑挑选选，问：“前段时间你在帮人补课？”  
简然“嗯”了一声。  
本来是只给陈蓓一个人讲题，回来不知道怎么回事，就发展成了给五个人讲题。  
简然觉得无所谓，一个人是讲题，五个人也是讲，忙起来，才不会总想着去找虞世尧。  
可是虞世尧一个电话过来，他就迫不及待地想要见他，骗了陈蓓自己发烧了，现在现世报，连说话都费劲了。  
虞世尧口吻里面带着一点好笑：“之前为了陪我，你骗人说自己生病了？”  
现在被虞世尧知道了细节，简然感到难堪。  
他对虞世尧的心思，那么明显，虞世尧也知道他所有的事。  
可是两个人之间一切都都是不对称的，感情不对称，信息不对称，就连想法也不对。  
虞世尧明明什么都知道，可是还是逗着他，看简然用不高明的手段掩饰自己真正的想法，他的喜欢在虞世尧眼中也并不值得关注。  
简然越想越难过，眼泪顺着眼角淌下来，他擦了一下眼睛，说：“我去拿水果。”  
虞世尧这才发现自己逗出头了，拉住他：“简然，我没有笑你的意思。”  
他让简然坐在自己腿上，抽了纸给他擦脸，手捏着简然的后颈——简然很喜欢这种和他靠在一起的行为。  
“在你给人补课的时候，我也很忙，刚刚回国就约了你，别生气了，我没有去找别人。”虞世尧把简然最想听的话告诉他。  
简然眼睫还挂着泪花，不解地看向他。  
“我昨晚也是真的有事，才让你回家，不是扔下你。”  
简然没有懂他的意思，虞世尧说：“你昨晚说的话还记得吗？”  
“记得。”  
“我让你追我，我也不去找别人，行么？”  
简然只用了一秒钟，马上就点头，说：“好。”  
就像他之前不去想虞世尧话里有多少是在哄他的一样，只要虞世尧给出来的好，就能让简然心里噗噗活过来，现在像一只幼猫一样蜷在他怀里。  
只是哄一个人，答应一件事，只是一句话的事，更何况简然这么好哄，而现在简然乖顺得让虞世尧心情也好些了。  
“不伤心了？来看看这个是什么。”虞世尧把自己带来的包放在面前，让简然自己拆开看。  
里面是一颗黄水晶球，透明光洁，又有美艳之感，像是装着瑰丽的星云。  
这是虞世尧礼尚往来的回礼，他带这个过来，纯粹是因为简然也给他留了一颗球在那里，而且他还不知道那颗球怎么玩。  
虞世尧看他家里只有一个人，把他带回了御江春苑，让他去解释那颗静电球怎么玩。  
当然，他也想玩简然，只是简然病得可怜，也就真的只能看简然摆弄那颗他亲手做的小玩具，度过了带孩子一样的一天。  
不过也不是很无聊，在简然每一个都写着“喜欢虞世尧”的眼神和表情中，虞世尧觉得自己做的决定其实真的不错。  
而且简然现在不能接受的事，以后自己就能想开了，到时候也不需要虞世尧陪着他玩了，也不会像之前一样哭得那么伤心。  
至于简然会不会越陷越深，虞世尧没有想过，更不会考虑。  
简然还有六天就开学，这六天虞世尧只要不忙的时候，都会陪他，还会带他去见他的朋友。  
距离开学还有一天的时候，虞世尧已经带着简然第三次去了他朋友的局，大家几乎都知道简然不一样。  
季泽看简然的目光也有了些变化，对沈嘉佑嘀咕：“看不出来这个普普通通的小MB这么厉害，真的能把虞世尧迷得五迷三道。”  
沈嘉佑：“你再把注意力放在虞世尧身上，你就去和他在一起，我们离婚。”  
季泽马上抱住他，又亲又抱，说：“刚刚带上戒指就要踹人，负心汉，快亲一下亲一下。”  
大家对季泽对沈嘉佑狗腿的样子都见怪不怪，简然倒是有些吃惊，觉得季泽像一只对沈嘉佑狂摇尾巴的大型犬。  
虞世尧看他时不时往季泽哪里看，捏着他的下巴把人转过来亲。  
两边都在撒狗粮，其他人都被闪瞎了狗眼，纷纷唾弃两对，这群天生就负责吃喝玩乐地二代中有人缺心眼地提出了让他们接吻，看谁的时间比较长、  
虞世尧脸皮厚，这些小游戏简直不痛不痒，搂着简然说：“可以啊，就是季少呢？”  
沈嘉佑当然是不答应的，但是季泽对上虞世尧就是要拼得你死我活，马上就答应下来。  
“你自己找他亲吧。”沈嘉佑站起来要走，被季泽拉下来，压在沙发上亲。  
另一边，虞世尧和简然已经密不可分亲吻起来，虞世尧托着他的后颈，简然很配合地半仰着头，亲得缓慢色/欲。  
周围的人鬼哭狼嚎一样尖叫着。  
最后沈嘉佑忍无可忍把已经濒临发情的季泽推开，原本清艳的脸上染着潮红，勾人地漂亮，手背擦了一下被亲肿的嘴，说：“好了，我们认输了，虞少您行行好放过我们吧。”  
季泽不太高兴地看着那边还在亲的两人，说：“虞少经验丰富，比不过比不过。  
虞世尧桃花眼带着惯常的笑，红艳的唇让他比平时更多了几分邪气，拇指摩擦着简然红彤彤的脸。  
之前有人在录像，虞世尧就把简然抱起来，跨坐在自己腿上，背对着人，现在也就他能看到简然带着水光的眼睛，满是痴迷地看着自己。  
这么被人看着，季泽也没有那么讨人厌，甚至可以不去计较他的挑衅。  
在虞世尧带着简然去卫生间的时候，所有注视他们的目光都心照不宣地邪恶起来。  
亲了那么久，他下面已经硬起来，伸进简然的裤子，摸到黏腻的淫水，坏笑地看着他，简然主动在他手上蹭了一下，柔软的吻落在他脖子上。  
狭小的空间增强了人的感知，虞世尧完全进去后，简然腿一阵一阵发软，被身体里的硬骨操得欲仙欲死，咬着手指不敢叫出来。  
虞世尧很喜欢他想浪不能浪，满脸潮红似痛非痛，又可怜兮兮看着自己，在捅开了之后，就大开大合地弄他。  
环境给了简然很大的刺激，他很快就抓着虞世尧宽厚的背，呜咽了一声，深处涌出春水，从糜艳的地方溢出来，虞世尧被绞紧，忍了一下，才没有被他夹得射出来。  
“别咬那么紧，骚货。”虞世尧拍了一下他的白屁股，然后从水滑紧热的花/穴抽出来，里面还食髓知味地咬着。  
简然低头能看到男人粗大颜色很深的性器从红肿的肉/穴中抽离，脊背过电一样发着抖。  
考虑到是外面，虞世尧不想等会简然腿软脚软地出去，让简然用手，自己也捏着简然还没有射过的前面套弄。  
想到自己刚刚才操过的地方，又看到自己手里的小东西，虞世尧意味不明地笑了一声。  
简然手指停了一下，说：“是不是很怪异？”  
虞世尧没有说话，很有技巧地套弄他的前面，让简然很快就射了出来，看他还是硬着，简然低头含了下去。  
从卫生间出来，简然的嘴更红了，而刚才的房间里面沈嘉佑他们也不在了，听说是他们去卫生间没多久，季泽也拉着沈嘉佑走了。  
虞世尧坐了一会，以小朋友明天要上学为由，带着简然回到了御江春苑，然后接着做之前卫生间没有尽兴的事。  
虞世尧一边觉得他的身体诡异，一边又对他的身体爱不释手，正面弄疼了，还有背面，翻来覆去，简然刚开始还能配合扭腰摇屁股，后来腰酸腿软，什么时候睡过去的都不知道。  
然后梦到自己装着一肚子虞世尧的热精去学校，站在主席台，肚子里的东西就顺着腿根流出来，像是尿裤子了一样。  
简然被吓醒的时候，正好是起床气去学校的时间。  
虞世尧送他去学校，出门的时候看他眉心皱了一下，问他怎么了，简然按了一下腰，皱眉说：“腰好酸。”  
虞世尧顺手拿过他死沉的书包，说：“书包太沉了。”  
这么沉的书包简然从小背到大，跟在虞世尧后面，替书包解释：“不是书包的原因。”  
虞世尧拉开车门，从善如流道：“那怪我，下次不让你腰酸了。”  
简然嘴巴张了张，红着耳尖，一本正经说：“那也不能让别人。”  
虞世尧手撑在车上，桃花眼都是艳潋的波光，“知道了，小醋精。”


	8. 9

陈蓓看到简然，很惊愕地指着他：“简然你的头发。”  
简然这才想起，自己的新发型烫过，还扎起来，简直是在藐视校规。  
班主任怄得直跺脚。  
简然等会是要上去作为高三代表上去发言的！好好的一孩子，怎么放个假突然就叛逆了呢？  
而且简然的头发长长了不少，平时扎着小揪看不出来，现在都要扫到肩上，不扎也不是，扎也不是。  
最后全校学生，有认识简然两年的，也有刚刚入校的新生，看着这个大学神顶着一头挑战校规校纪的朋克发型，在校领导郁猝的目光下站在了主席台上。  
简然从主席台下来路过一些班级的时候，还有人在给他悄悄鼓掌，有人在说：“牛/逼啊！”  
简然真的是忘了，毕竟他之前连头发都懒得剪。  
陈蓓以为他受了什么刺激，一直旁敲侧击，并偷摸简然软软的头发。  
接受了一上午的注目礼，简然中午去理发店，恢复成了自己原来的发型。  
这件事简然在电话里告诉了虞世尧，虞世尧在那边笑，简然觉得他就是知道，有点抱怨：“你为什么不提醒我。”  
虞世尧说：“你头发留长一点好看。”  
简然的背好看，要是有黑发贴在上面，会很性感。  
简然不知道虞世尧心里的真实想法，说：“那我把头发留起来好了。”  
听到虞世尧又笑了，简然也跟着笑了一下，他害怕虞世尧觉得他缠人，今天就打了这一个电话。  
现在感觉很好的样子。  
“晚上什么时候放学？”  
简然说十点，不过他可能会送陈蓓回家，虞世尧听了说：“不想我来接你？还是不想把我介绍给你妹妹？”  
简然不知道虞世尧是在哄他，还是认真地，卡了一下，说：“你想认识她吗？”  
“当然，你的妹妹，总要认识的。”  
简然心里噗噗开了一朵花一样，抓着手机的手指微微用力，眼睛跟着笑弯了，说：“好，我和她说。”  
虞世尧在那边顿了一下，说：“你不怕吓到她吗？等你们毕业了再说。”  
简然很认真地开始期待毕业。  
“咚咚！”有人敲了多媒体教室的门，简然没有理会，他有这间教室的钥匙，是学校专门给他的自习室。  
“咚咚咚！”敲门的声音大了些，连虞世尧都听到了，问他怎么了。  
简然也不知道，就听到外面响起一道嚣张的声音：“简然你是不是在里面？你给我出来！”  
虞世尧也听出对方口吻不善：“有人找你麻烦？”  
简然听出来外面是谁，他的新同桌，季沛。  
之前简然都是一个人坐，转学生季沛下午被班主任强买强卖塞到了简然身边。  
新同桌脾气不太好，不满意简然的书挡着他睡觉，对简然说的第一句话就是让他收拾桌子，简然把他桌上的书抱走，让他和和美美睡下去，然后被老师点起来，站了一节课，后来因为没有课本，一直被老师关照。  
这个大少爷把脾气迁怒到没有要帮自己一下的简然身上，让简然放学跟着他走。  
简然没有理人，藏在多媒体教室给虞世尧打电话。  
现在被季沛搅合了，简然也有点不高兴，捏着手机“唰”地拉开门，皱眉看着外面还想再砸门的季沛。  
“你干什么？”  
季沛“哼”了一声，推开简然，大摇大摆走进去，“找你啊，躲在这里，还以为我找不到你吗？”  
他看到桌上撕开的包装，说：“你晚上就吃这个？”然后把剩下的一个面包撕开喂进自己嘴里，“饿死我了，为了找你饭都没吃上。”  
简然觉得自己遇到了神经病，拿着自己的东西要走。  
看简然要走，季沛拉住他：“诶诶，别走啊，我话还没有说完。”  
简然：“说什么？”  
季沛手贱地摘了他的耳机，说：“是在和女朋友打电话吗？”  
简然马上把电话挂了，季沛眯起眼睛坏笑，“啧啧”了两声。  
因为被中断的电话，简然心情不太好地回到教室，手指摸着手机屏幕，想着要不要再给虞世尧打个电话。  
然后在晚自习上课前看到了虞世尧发来的短信，让他去校门口。  
简然跑过去的时候，心脏都要跳出来，看到了虞世尧的车停在外面，脚步又快了些。  
保安以为简然是要去见家长，没有拦简然。  
简然坐上车，眼睛都是亮晶晶的笑：“你怎么来了？”  
虞世尧看简然一点事都没有，微微皱眉：“来看看怎么回事。”  
简然看他皱眉，心里有些开心。  
其实季沛就是想让简然帮他在晚自习的时候骗骗老师。  
简然说完，目不转睛看着虞世尧，说：“你这么担心我。”  
虞世尧挑眉笑了一下，说：“是啊，有奖励吗？”  
简然倾身过去，吻住虞世尧的唇，沉浸在痴缠的吻中没有听到学校响起的铃声。  
分开的时候，简然眼中带着水光，嘴巴水红，小猫一样蹭着虞世尧的脸，说：“想带我回去吗？”  
虞世尧打了一下他的屁股：“别发浪，回去上课。”  
简然依依不舍地下了车，看着虞世尧的车开走，才回到教室。  
那个时候班主任已经来点过名，没有在教室的人，除了偶尔会单独自习的简然，其他人明天都会完蛋。  
简然看了一下旁边季沛空出来的位置，对新同桌的愧疚很快就因为刚刚虞世尧带来的惊喜和开心冲得一干二净。  
晚自习下课，简然和陈蓓一起往外走。  
陈蓓今晚的话题就是刚刚被简然坑了一下的季沛。  
季沛刚来就成了学校的校草，长得帅气高大，传闻还是一个有钱大少爷，加上那点叛逆痞气，简直就是少女心收割机。  
陈蓓以为简然会不习惯有个同桌，又看简然心情很好，有些好奇地看着简然。  
不知道为什么，她总觉得简然哪里一样了，尤其是今天上午看到简然的那个新发型，把他平时遮挡的额头和眼睛露出来，看着……有一丝媚？  
陈蓓又看了看，简然看过来，说：“干什么？”  
简然眼睛带着笑，深处像是藏着没有敛尽的温存。  
陈蓓眨了一下眼睛，摇头。  
然后就开始了对简然的偷偷观察。  
而简然不知道，他一周过得前所未有地开心，像所有早恋的学生一样，每天和虞世尧打电话，成为他最期待也最开心的事。  
他们的周末从周六下午最后一节课结束后开始，简然提前和陈蓓说自己不和她一起，陈蓓听到他说要去图书馆，就没有在意。  
但是突然又想到了什么，急急忙忙追出去，已经见不到简然。  
陈蓓站在同学如潮的校门口，眯着眼睛摸了摸下巴，根据她的判断，简然好像是在偷偷谈恋了。  
虞世尧把简然接回了御江春苑，回去就抱起简然扔在床上，把他裤子褪到小腿，简然也很想他，配合地打开腿，花/穴被手指/插/了几下，虞世尧粗大硬挺的性器就抵开嫩肉破开了紧涩的小口。  
刚才在路上简然就眼巴巴看着他，看得人心里燥火，虞世尧忍了一路，进到那个紧涩软嫩的地方，心里的邪火才熄了点，摸着简然簌簌颤动的眼角，绷紧了腰腹往里推。  
简然痛得手指发抖，忍了一会，抖着手去搂住虞世尧的脖子，细碎地吻虞世尧的脖子，这种温存紧贴的体温比下面像是要把他捅穿的灼热更能给他安全感。  
虞世尧奖励性地亲了一下他的额头，说：“宝贝真乖，都吃进去了，放松点，给你揉开就不疼了。”  
简然蹭着他脖子，完全相信地点点头，说：“你亲亲我。”  
虞世尧有点无奈地笑了一下，拖起他的脖子，亲上去，下半身的动作凶悍迅速，简然被堵住唇舌只能发出气音，有一种窒息一样的痛和快活。  
过了急瘾，两人衣服都还没有脱，简然在他身上赖了一会，才站起来去浴室。  
虞世尧靠在床头抽着事后烟，他答应了简然的话，当然说到做到，这一周都配合简然玩这种纯情的恋爱游戏，只是没想到自己也会有这么急色的一面，笼着薄烟的嘴角有一抹若有若无的讥笑。  
口袋里的手机响起来——今天是周末找他的人不少，不过他今天身边已经有人，虞世尧没有接电话，把手机扔在了一边，转而看向亮着灯的浴室。  
虞世尧灭了烟，一边走一边脱掉上衣，露出肌肉健硕漂亮的上半身，拉开了浴室的门。  
氤氲缭绕的水汽，简然冷白的皮肤被热水蒸得泛着可爱的粉，因为吹进来的冷风，皮肤跟着抖了一下。  
虞世尧贴过去，满是雄性具有侵略性的气息把简然包裹，他干瘦的身体在肌肉矫健隆起的虞世尧面前不太够看。  
简然不想去看镜子，但是虞世尧捏着他下巴逼着他看镜子里自己挨/操的荡样，看着那根粗物在他身体里进进出出，自己挂在虞世尧身上淫/浪呻/吟，前前后后被人干/着，像一个专门为性欲而生的怪物。  
简然哭得太厉害，虞世尧拿他没办法，亲他的额角，把人抱回了床上，说：“好了好了，别哭了，我们轻一点。”  
简然哆哆嗦嗦去向他索吻，虞世尧亲他：“在床上这么嗲，专门勾引人的么？”  
简然含着他的嘴，小幅度地摇头。  
他总是搞不清楚虞世尧说的话，那些是真的话，那些是假话，把虞世尧哄人的话当真，也把他床上的情话当真，在名为虞世尧的情潮中一直分不清东南西北，在虞世尧身上有一种向死而生的快乐。  
这场情事持续到了周日上午，中途虞世尧拿了零食上来给简然吃，靠在门边看他刷牙的时候困得睁不开眼的模样，然后把床上把简然操/得尖叫，昏昏沉沉睡下去。  
虞世尧摸他的额头，没有发烧，但是想到简然上次烧成那样，说了一声，出门给他买药。  
简然手脚发酸发软，屁股还不能坐下，扶墙站了一会，在虞世尧回来之前，做了几道菜。  
冰箱里面的东西不是虞世尧准备的，是知道他周末要过来住，别人放进去的，本来没有用武之地，但是简然实在找不到事做，带着不可言说地期待，在厨房忙和。  
虞世尧去得时间有点长，简然都弄好了，他的车才开回来。  
虞世尧进屋就闻到了一股饭菜的香，对站在门口接他的简然说：“你还会做饭呢。”  
简然有点紧张，干巴巴说：“会一点。过来一起吃饭吧。”  
虞世尧把药放在一边，看了一下桌上准备的东西，笑道：“本来准备带你出去吃的。”  
简然说：“在家里吃也挺好。”  
虞世尧被他笨拙的小心思逗笑，揉他的头，坐下去和简然吃已经晚了两个时辰的午饭。  
说实话，简然手艺不怎么样。  
虽然一个人在家，但是都有钟点工来做饭，自己也就偶尔进厨房。  
虞世尧吃了几口，等简然吃完，让他不要收拾，带着他上楼擦药。  
简然闷在枕头上，下身凉飕飕的很不适应，没话找话：“你在哪里开的药，是路口那个诊所吗？”  
“嗯。”虞世尧把消炎的药给他摸上。  
简然记得自己上次去看病，那医生很热情：“那个医生好像很漂亮。”  
虞世尧想了一下刚才那个把胸递在自己手上，要联系方式的女人，意味不明地笑了一下。  
简然问：“怎么了吗？”  
虞世尧：“喜欢女人吗？”  
简然觉得羞耻，没有说话。  
“怎么不说话了？”  
简然埋头在枕头里，不知道虞世尧是不是故意的，有点凉的指尖一直往里面戳，他虽然疼，但是其他感觉也还在，被虞世尧弄出了反应。  
虞世尧笑了一下，简然伸手去拉裤子：“不擦了。”  
“已经擦好了。”虞世尧一巴掌打在他屁股上，白肉微动，看着很肉欲，“你也太敏感了。”  
简然闷声提起裤子，干巴巴“哦”了一声。  
在虞世尧去洗手的时候，简然懊恼地搓了一下脸，看时间还早不急着去学校。  
但是不知道虞世尧会不会忙着走。  
虞世尧没有走，陪简然留在这里，自己在书房看东西，简然就在旁边写自己的作业。  
之前六天里面，两个人也是这么相处。  
刚开始虞世尧不太习惯，但是简然生着病，又粘人，好像不和他待在一起就会偷偷哭一样，虞世尧就没有管他，而简然存在感很低，与其说让人习惯他的存在，不如说可以忽略自己身边还有个人。  
简然很快就把作业写完，趴在一边余光偷看虞世尧轮廓分明的侧脸。  
简然想，虞世尧真好。  
虞世尧看时间差不多了，打算带他出去吃晚餐，发现简然自己趴在桌上睡着了，脸藏在胳膊里，呼吸绵长。  
虞世尧看了看这个在自己这里一路开绿灯的小孩。  
简然在他这里什么情绪都一目了然，虞世尧看着他的时候会觉得很舒服，也觉得自己可以再多给他一些纵容。  
把简然叫醒后，看他不情不愿地收拾东西准备走。  
在开车出去的时候，路过那个诊所，医生站在门口对车里的人招了招手。  
简然觉得奇怪，没有理会。


	9. 12

虞世尧不清楚自己准备走的时候是几点，但是走出来的时候就看到了简然。  
刚刚抱着别人的时候，没有想到这个人，甚至陶姚想跟他走的时候，他也没有想到御江春苑还有一个简然。  
但是看到简然的时候，心情突然变得很微妙，烦躁，还有一丝不安。  
陶姚醉眼朦胧地看着他，说：“你送我回去，杜比好久没见你，也想你了。”  
虞世尧七分的醉意已经冷了下来，把人推给司机：“杜比是你的狗，想一个外人多不好。把陶先生送回去。”  
等到陶姚一走，虞世尧往右侧走去，台阶下一左一右有两个很大的花坛，中间有是造型很高的绿植，简然就站在后面，一动不动地看着他走过来。  
虞世尧摸了一下他有点凉的脸，声音被酒精熏得暗哑：“怎么过来了？”  
简然后退了半步：“我十一点就过来了，保安不让进。”  
像是不满简然的躲避，虞世尧往前伸手扣住简然的肩，说：“我手机关机了，不然会告诉你一声。先回去。”  
简然不想，他突然不明白自己在这里等什么。  
他刚才站在这里，舍不得走，也不能上前，站成了一个不引人注意的阴影，尴尬和难堪都只是他自己的。  
大概是在这些无意义的等待之中，有什么在心里彻底清晰，他看着地上空白的某处，说：“我想过来和你一起过生日。”  
“回去一起过。”  
虞世尧拉住他骨头突起的手腕，把人往车边带，简然僵硬着不上去，虞世尧把他塞进了车里，车很快开回了御江春苑。  
万籁俱静，虞世尧拉着简然走进去，“嘭”地关上了门，把简然挡在墙和自己之间，说：“我不该和他们玩那么晚，但是我什么都没有做，今天去的人太多，我走不开，和人逢场作戏而已。”  
不想让简然伤心，虞世尧第一次和人解释这种事，不过他不知道自己身上有一股很陌生的香水味，是那种亲密接触过才会留下的残香。  
简然后背贴着墙，在曾经这种密不可分的空间里觉得无所适从的难过，只想让自己钻进墙里，眼睛看着地板，消极说：“放开我。”  
虞世尧亲了一下他的眼角说：“别生气了，今天我生日，都没有准备礼物吗？”  
准备了很久，但是现在拿出来就像一个卖弄风骚的婊/子，除了性，他找不到虞世尧还喜欢他什么。  
简然伸手去推他，目光始终看着别处：“不要。”  
虞世尧最后一点耐性都拿给他磨尽了，扳着他的下巴吻上去，口腔里面还残留着烈酒浓烈的酒精味，有着辣喉的热度和狠劲。  
简然的身体是被他开发出来的，他知道怎么让简然有感觉，只随便揉了几下，简然就浑身发软靠在他怀里，虞世尧亲他的耳朵，说：“我碰没碰别人，你试试就知道了。”  
简然摇头，还想推开他被抓着手腕抵在头上，裤子很快被扯下来，虞世尧抬起他一条腿，轻车熟路地顶了进去，简然后背弓起来，像上岸的濒死的鱼一样，因为凶狠插入的硬骨，在灼热干燥的环境里煎熬不已。  
看到简然哭起来，虞世尧安抚性的亲他，往里顶得很重，说：“好了好了，我没有骗你是不是？不难过了。”  
虞世尧抱着他往楼上走，每走一步，简然就哀哀叫一声，手脚紧紧缠着虞世尧，像是要死了一样，背后陷进柔软的床上，还没有喘匀气，虞世尧手摸上了被顶得一鼓一鼓的肚皮，一边说着露骨的情话，一边按着那里。  
“不要，求你了，别按了。”简然颤出一口气，终于开口求他。  
虞世尧收了手，把他抱在怀里，亲他颤抖泛红的锁骨，手弄着他秀气的前面，在他前面射过之后，在他体内捣弄的粗物抽出来在他身上浇出滚烫的浓精。  
简然高潮后，抱着枕头像一只红虾一样蜷在床上，蝴蝶骨泛着瑰丽的性晕，虞世尧倾身过去把他怀里的枕头抽走，把人抱住说：“是不是没有骗你？”  
像是被抽走了壳的乌龟，简然感觉不到任何安全，失焦的眼睛动了动，坐起来去拿自己的衣服，外套和裤子被扔在了楼下，只剩下下一件皱巴巴的校服团在床脚。  
“你干什么？”  
“下去睡觉。”简然还有点脚软，校服只能遮住半个屁股蹲，黏腻的液体顺着泛红的腿根往下流。  
虞世尧拉住他，掐着他的下巴让人看着自己，说：“简然，我都已经解释了，你还在闹什么脾气？”  
简然黑漆漆的眼睛盯着虞世尧，说：“你明明知道我想要的不是这种。”  
他在虞世尧面前总是混乱无措，词不达意：“我想要你和我一样，能真的喜欢我，在面对其他人的时候，会想到我，想到我的感受，不是这样，你抱过别人之后，对我说这很正常。可是我会很难受。”  
在床上，尤其是事后，被满足的一方总是要耐心很多，虞世尧把他抱回床上，哄他：“可是我也没有办法，都是朋友，在外都会避免不了。我答应你以后和他们保持距离，好不好？”  
叶艾伦说虞世尧这样的人，对情人都很温柔大方，哄人的情话张口就来，声色场上没人会把这些当真，听听让耳朵开心一下就好了。  
简然才突然明白，虞世尧之前说的很多话，都是为了让他开心，随口说说。  
他不去找别人，但是也不会拒绝主动找他的人，现在保持距离也是一样，有人送上门，虞世尧也不会主动走开。  
突然找到了正确的接口，他终于和虞世尧的想法相通了，迟来的明白冲刷了过往所有自欺欺人的假象，带来刮骨似的冷。  
抱着光溜溜的简然，虞世尧下面已经重新怒涨起来，想要脱了他身上这件碍眼的衣服，听到简然问：“你这周是因为我说想要带你去见我爸，所以才忙起来的吗？”  
是。  
虞世尧也是想简然能明白，但是不是现在，眉心皱起来，“我们现在不好么？你才多大，见了你爸，他还会让我们继续在一起么？”  
“我爸现在也不在，等他回来，再见也可以。”  
简然现在这样，说这么认真的话题，让虞世尧觉得有些好笑，一边顺着他的腰线往上摸，一边说：“以后的事怎么说得清楚，你还要上好几年的学，现在考虑这些太早了。”  
说着手不轻不重地捏上他的乳粒，之前他在床上不喜欢碰人的其他地方，最近又热衷于开发简然身上其他地方，比如以前他忽略了的胸。  
平平的，一点弧度都没有，两颗小乳粒颜色鲜嫩，像是雪地里的两粒胭脂豆，摸上这里，简然就会很敏感。  
现在玩着他胸口的小乳粒，简然抖了一下，脸上浮起了薄红，似痛非痛地皱着眉。  
虞世尧吻住了他的嘴，顺着脖子往下亲，把他身上的衣服剥下来——这校服不能弄坏了，把简然重新脱得像一颗光滑的水煮蛋。  
在他托着简然的细腰，灼烫的冠头抵在湿软的穴口的时，跪趴着的简然突然说：“我现在算什么？”  
虞世尧开始往里推，挤开紧实的软肉，把里面捅成他性器的形状，爽得人头皮发麻，听到简然的话，亲他的耳朵：“怎么突然想这么多？”  
简然或许说了什么又或许什么都没有说，虞世尧没有听到，从后很重的撞进来，简然抱着枕头，在晃动的视线中看着床头的灯。  
在虞世尧去浴室的时候，简然抱着自己的衣服，跑下了楼，捡起地上的衣服的时候，手指有点发抖。  
他必须承认自己做的事除了证明他是个贱骨头，什么作用都没有。  
御江春苑外面很安静，路灯照在简然身上，像是一只慢吞吞的乌龟，沉沉的书包，还有包裹住整个身体的衣服可以给他安全感。  
没有走多远，路灯突然熄灭，简然回到家的时候，天边已经泛起了鱼肚白，他累极了一样坐在地上。  
他从虞世尧的炮/友，当成了情人，以为成为了他的恋人，现在看其实是他跟着虞世尧拿出来糖走，把错觉当成真的，要是他停下来，可以看到只不过是在原地转圈。  
他以为的感情，不过是持续了一开始的情欲游戏。  
简然回忆了一下和虞世尧之间的一切，从书包里面拿出了一个小盒子，里面装着一对戒指。  
在他这个年纪，这么喜欢一个人，好像是一件很可笑的事。  
御江春苑。  
虞世尧在房间里没有找到简然，下楼找了一下，也没有找到简然，就知道人走了，表情变了一瞬。  
马上拿了车钥匙，很快也找到了走在街上的简然，不近不远地跟在后面。  
如果他去把简然拦下来，简然还是会走，他不喜欢做无意义的事。  
这么跟着，突然发现简然很喜欢穿长袖的衣服，现在的天气还是有些闷热，简然好像除了在海岛上其他时候都穿着长袖，像是不怕热一样。  
虞世尧突然有点后知后觉，简然不是不怕热，只是不喜欢把身体露出来。  
看着前面慢吞吞的身影，虞世尧点了一支烟，薄薄的烟雾顺着他俊美的烟寥寥而上，他不是很理解简然为什么这么喜欢自己，之前也没有人做到简然这样。  
全心全意的喜欢，毫无保留的相信。  
虞世尧看着简然进了小区，又在路边停了一会。  
他以为简然自己走的时候，他并不会舍不得，可是一路跟过来，并不是那么回事。  
天边旭日东升，街上的人也多了起来，虞世尧才按灭了烟，走下车。  
让早餐店的人送一份早餐去简然家，早餐店是不负责外送，但是虞世尧花钱让人多了这项服务。  
以为是有钱人追人，虞世尧长得又帅气高大，送餐的小弟弟特别好奇被追的美女长什么样子，满心期待地去敲简然家的门。  
打开门，是一个他年纪差不多的少年，很白，被楼道的光一照，乍一看就白得吓人了，“这个是给你姐姐的。”  
“我没有姐姐，送错了。”简然把门关上，回到房间，开始写作业刷题。  
他应该是很想睡觉，不过没有觉得很困，甚至大脑里面一直刺痛着让人清醒。  
中午的时候，宋阿姨来打扫房子的时候，看到简然在家，顺便给他一顿午饭，告诉简然记得吃饭。  
等简然走出房间，吃了已经凉了的饭菜，收拾了碗筷，自己坐在外面开始玩拼图。  
要是没有虞世尧，他的生活就是这样的单调安静。  
虞世尧现在也应该和他朋友在一起。  
简然放下拼图，在桌子上趴了一会，听到房间里面手机响起来，跑去接起来，看到是陈蓓。  
陈蓓说：“简然，我准备好了！我直接来找你吗？”  
简然才想到还有这么一件事，刚想说话，陈蓓就在那边飞快说：“我打车过来了，你来楼下接我呀。”  
简然站在路口接陈蓓，一边数石砖上的格子，一边想着该怎么告诉陈蓓，分手了？可是他和虞世尧没有在一起过。  
一双笔直修长的腿出现在面前，简然心里的默数停下来，抬头，木木看着突然出现的虞世尧。  
虞世尧的打扮看上去是准备要去玩，衣服笔挺，衣领解开了一颗，胸口的口袋放着一块小方巾，贵气又高雅。  
简然不知道他来找自己干什么，眼睛眨了一下，说：“生日快乐。”  
“只有这个？”  
简然不知道他想听什么，虞世尧应该很满意他这么识趣懂事，也不该来找一个已经自己离开的情人。  
虞世尧把手里的东西给他，简然不要，虞世尧说是给陈蓓的礼物。  
简然犹豫的时候，虞世尧把盒子放在了他手上，站在旁边点了一支烟，两个人站得不近，像是突然形成了什么不成文的规定，彼此都保持着这种不远不近的距离。  
简然低头继续默数格子，但是数不下去，看着某处出神。  
虞世尧突然问：“怎么突然走了？”  
简然觉得他只是随口问问，并不是真的在意原因，说：“想回来了。”  
“因为我和别人一起喝酒？还是我没有答应去见你爸爸？”  
简然没有说话。  
虞世尧揉了一下他的头发说：“简然别告诉你妹，你和我谈过恋爱，要告诉也要等到你们都长大了。”  
虞世尧刚走没一会，陈蓓就来了，看着简然抱着一个大礼盒，说：“这是你准备送给她的吗？”  
没想到简然把东西给她，还挺沉。  
去简然家里拆了一看，惊喜尖叫，是两个漫威HT英雄手办。  
简然坐在一边看，想要感同身受一下陈蓓的开心。  
陈蓓在狂喜之后，才想起自己今天来的正事，听到简然说已经分手了，心情像是坐过山车一样，都不敢大笑了，小心地问他怎么回事。  
简然说：“想法不一样。”  
陈蓓坐在他旁边：“两个人在一起，可以相互包容退让嘛。”  
要是真的可以这样就好了。  
可是他和虞世尧差得太远，简然一味地去够，然后发现自己再喜欢，也摘不下来这颗遥不可及的果子。  
果子还是挂在树上，飘扬果香，简然只是求而不得之一。


	10. 13

正宴在虞家，比昨晚要正经很多，虞世尧作为主角姗姗来迟，和他爸妈一起迎接宾客。  
笔挺的西装包裹出完美的身材比例，俊美艳潋，和身边华丽傲然的父母站在一起，像是一幅奢华高级的画。  
虞世尧身上的风流韵事，不过是增添了些许香艳的豪门轶事，没有人在意虞世尧身边留下过谁，或者在意他到底有多少情人，想要和虞家攀亲的人络绎不绝，真心假意的恭维一个劲儿往他身上砸。  
一个生日宴变相成了提亲大会。  
虞世尧倒是没有想过结婚，他爸妈更不能替他做主，所以应对这些对他来说游刃有余，对每个人笑吟吟，又有说不出来的客气疏离。  
沈嘉佑打电话过来的时候，他正好借口走开。  
沈家来的人是沈嘉佑的大哥，沈嘉佑做做样子也得打个电话过来，大概是因为季泽在旁边，沈嘉佑客套几句，然后问起了简然，听到虞世尧说分手了，噎了一下：“你可真是……”  
虞世尧补充说：“是他踹的我。”  
“你是不是干了对不起人的事，简然前两天还问我你喜欢什么。”  
他和简然之间，虞世尧觉得之前就挺好，可是简然年纪太小了，有点理想化。  
想到简然，虞世尧心情就没有那么愉快，上了床就被人踹了他也是第一次遇到，而且白天见面的时候，简然还是一幅风轻云淡的样子。  
啧。  
虞世尧换了一个话题：“什么时候回来？”  
沈嘉佑：“不知道，我感觉我爸可能真的不行了，前段时间就和回光返照一样，现在突然就……”  
因为季泽一直陪在他身边，现在对虞世尧说些这些，他声音听起来挺平静。  
沈嘉佑又说了些，虞世尧都听着，没有像之前一样说着浑话，倒是有了几分正经做大哥的样子，听着手机里传过来的声音，一口一口喝着手里的酒。  
最后挂电话的时候，季泽的声音从那边传来：“虞少，今儿三十大寿，生日快乐，祝您金枪不倒，雄……  
刚才他一直在旁边，抓着最后的机会要怼虞世尧两句，没说完手机就被沈嘉佑掐断。  
虞世尧看着手机嗤笑一声，  
再看着富丽堂皇的宴会，心中突然也没有了耐性待在这里。  
他的生日在前几天都已经轮流庆祝过，现在也不缺这个形式。  
坐上车离开的时候，谁也没有告诉。  
或许是真的触景伤情，褪去所有华丽热闹的外衣，虞世尧的三十岁还是孑然一身，所爱求不得，所求皆妄念。  
“先生，到了。”  
虞世尧喝得很醉，又不是很醉，睁开眼的时候，看到司机把车停在了御江春苑，怀疑简然那个小东西是不是偷偷和司机打过招呼。  
但是转念一想，简然今早已经走了。  
虞世尧打开门，躺在沙发上闭着眼睛休息了一会，拿出手机看，晚上十一点——一般这个时候简然写完作业就会给他打电话。  
今天手机没有响起来，还有点不适应。  
虞世尧动着手指翻手机，心里想着要不要叫个人来。  
突然看到简然昨天十点四十多给他打来的电话，通话时间有三十多秒，他都不知道有这么一回事。  
虞世尧恍然怪不得简然昨天会来了密场。  
虞世尧手指手指顿了一下，给昨晚离他最近陶姚拨了电话。  
现在这个时候接到虞世尧的电话，意思就有些暧昧了，陶姚整个人都精神起来，还没有说话，虞世尧有点冷淡的声音传过来：“昨晚谁拿走了我的手机？是你，还是说你让谁接的？”  
在虞世尧点上烟的时候，陶姚说了一个人的名字。  
虞世尧手指点了一下烟灰，问：“你就没有做什么？”  
虞世尧的口吻太肯定，而陶姚心虚，承认自己还加了简然的微信，但是什么都没有说，只是发了一段真心话大冒险游戏视频给他。  
虞世尧把电话挂了，心里憋起了一阵火，眉心凝着一道浅浅的痕，手指上的烟寂寂堆起一条灰白的烟灰。  
他不喜欢麻烦，喜欢美人的同时，也要人听话识趣，跟在他身边的人也知道他很烦争风吃醋的小把戏，各取所需，一拍两散，是他最喜欢的状态。  
但是昨晚有人接了简然的电话，把他叫过来，也没有告诉虞世尧。  
虞世尧把烟按灭，掐着眉心地倒在沙发。  
毫无疑问，他现在是舍不得提前就走开的简然。  
同一个房子里面，简然就躲在往常他睡的房间里面，大气不敢出。  
他只是过来还虞世尧送给陈蓓的手办——陈蓓说这两个加起来要一万多。  
他从学校回家，本来准备睡了，但是看到陈蓓留下来的东西，就抱着盒子过来，放下了东西和钥匙，刚刚准备走，外面就有车开了进来。  
简然来不及走，虞世尧就打开了门。  
简然匆忙躲起来，靠着墙想，要是虞世尧带着人进来……  
不过外面虞世尧连灯都没有开，安静地像是没有人。  
过了一会，他听到虞世尧打电话，也没有听清楚是在讲什么，过了一会又安静下来。  
简然等了一会，悄悄来开一条门缝，外面清冷，有淡淡的酒味，虞世尧躺在沙发上，高大的个子把沙发都占满了。  
简然轻手轻脚挪过去，看着虞世尧睡着的样子，觉得有点心酸。  
虞世尧像一只大猫一样挤在沙发上，多情的桃花眼收起了艳光，没有人在身边的时候，他看上去也是那种会孤单会寂寞的普通人。  
可惜虞世尧从来都只让人看到他花红柳绿的一面，也乐意把人的喜欢和倾慕当做他花花世界的点缀和调剂。  
简然收起心酸，站起来离开，手腕就被人拽住，被大力拉了下去，然后被一句滚烫坚硬的身体压进沙发，高热的体温传递着微醺的酒香。  
虞世尧的眼睛被很灼亮，像是藏着一点星火，看得简然头皮一麻，“我只是来送个东西。”  
“送什么？把你自己送过来？”虞世尧声音被酒灼得暗哑，鼻子在简然脖子上蹭了蹭，闻着他身上很清新的香。  
简然怀疑虞世尧还能不能认清人，很正经说：“不是，我来还你送给陈蓓的东西，她不要。”  
虞世尧手指摸着他细软的头发，问：“为什么不要？”  
太贵了。  
简然说：“我们都分手了。”  
虞世尧抬起头盯着简然正经的表情，脸上带着七分醉三分笑：“什么时候分的？”  
“今天下午，你说谈过。”  
“想分手吗”  
简然没有说话。  
虞世尧重新压着他，说：“那不分了，昨晚我真的不知道你打了电话给我，下次和他们玩，就把你带上。你爸那边，等你毕业，我就陪你去见他，好不好？”  
他愣了愣，说：“真的吗？”  
虞世尧笑了一下，说：“真的。”  
今晚会遇到虞世尧完全是一个意外，虞世尧的动作还有神情都太温柔，简然又是一个完全的“虞世尧主义者”，对虞世尧完全没有抵抗力。  
虽然有自己的想法，但是所有想法归根到底还是想要一个虞世尧。  
走出御江春苑很简单，要挣脱虞世尧的怀抱很难。  
在简然沉默的时候，虞世尧问：“昨天是不是还发生了什么让你不高兴的事？”  
“我昨天在学校等你，被人看到书包里转的丝袜。  
丝袜？想到简然细长的双腿，虞世尧很没有良心地心猿意马起来，并且下面很快就给出了反应，简然一脸受伤看着他，推人：“太沉了，别压着。”  
虞世尧抱着人亲眼角，知道简然很介意，轻声说：“谁看到了？你就说是买给女朋友的，都是男生，会买这些很正常，有些人还会买比丝袜还好玩的东西给女朋友。”  
简然觉得会做出这种事的送人情趣玩具的，只有虞世尧他们这个年纪的男人。  
他闷了一会，说：“你不觉得很怪异吗？”  
“没觉得。长得都挺漂亮，干净秀气，比……”  
简然捂住他的嘴：“别说了。”  
手心被舌尖舔了一下，虞世尧用醉醺醺的桃花眼看着他，手不轻不重地在他腰上很有暗示地捏着。  
“是不是因为和我上/床很舒服？”说完，简然自己又自己知道了答案，之前他就是因为这个才会留在虞世尧身边，现在问这么多特别没有意思。  
其实两人的关系和之前没有什么变化，也该是在简然计划之中，好像是虞世尧对他太好了，才会让他因为别人话开始患得患失。  
说到底他并没有真正拥有过虞世尧，虞世尧和他在一起也是和很喜欢他在床上的样子，现在谈感情还是太早了。  
简然主动去亲吻虞世尧的嘴唇，心想着还是再等一等，等到虞世尧真的喜欢他。  
虞世尧托着他的脖子，把人抱上了二楼的床上，看了一眼钟，还差两分钟就十二点，说：“下午那句冷冰冰的生日快乐，要不要重新说一遍？”  
简然软软的唇落在他脸上，声音也软绵：“生日快乐。”  
虞世尧眼角泄出些笑意，搂着他睡在床上，亲了一下他的额头，说：“睡吧，明天送你去学校。”  
“不做吗？”简然靠在他胸口，很不确定地问。  
虞世尧想得很，不过简然刚才说话时的样子，让他有点下不去手。  
他把人搂在怀里，说：“太累了。”  
简然有点睡不着，开始和虞世尧说话，讲昨天遇到叶艾伦，也讲自己看到的视频，虞世尧刚开始还能会他两句，后来抱着人渐渐睡着，耳边一直隐隐约约想着简然小声说着什么。  
简然知道要是之前自己没有走出御江春苑，或许虞世尧今天也就继续和他的朋友继续玩，不会想起他，刚才也不会那么耐心对自己。  
感情上，他虽然笨拙，但是什么时候该做怎么做，他一直都很清楚。  
而且虞世尧还是喜欢他的，或许过不了多久，虞世尧就会发现自己对他哪里有什么不一样。  
一天大起大落，简然早就精疲力尽在短暂亢奋后，也很快睡去。  
虞世尧中途醒过来去浴室洗了澡，又自己动手伺候了几下，有点乏味。  
他没有想过自己会被一个小孩牵着鼻子走，简然看着呆呆的，但是知道怎么让他心软，想着自己对简然一次一次的让步，走出去打算拿点直接的好处。  
外面天刚刚灰蒙蒙亮起，像是简然昨天走出去的时候，有一种继续着昨天那场没有尽兴情事的错觉。  
简然七点半要去学校，七点的时候，还在浴室里，手脚缠在虞世尧坚实的腰背。  
最后出门的时候，也来不及把他肚子里的东西弄出来，虞世尧把上次买的东西给他垫上，开车在打铃前把人送到了校门。  
“等会我把你的书包送来，先进去上课。”  
简然的校服和书包放在家里，坐在教室里有点异类，别人看过来的目光倒是次要，就是肚子里面怪异的感觉，总是让他有一种裤子被打湿的错觉。  
一下课，他就去厕所。  
回到教室，看到桌上放着一堆小零食，季沛抬下巴，表示都是陈蓓给他买的。  
这是在安慰他。  
简然的桌肚里都放着书，放不下这些小零食，季沛大方贡献出了自己空空如也的桌子，顺便撕了一包，一边吃一边问简然：“昨天怎么样？好玩吗？”  
他一直以为简然交了一个女朋友，每周末虚虚的样子，也是以为他那个女朋友。  
现在看到简然眉眼带着狭促的笑。  
简然一如既往没有理人。  
季沛是一个奇人，习惯了简然对人爱答不理的臭脾气，笑嘻嘻凑过来，说：“你那个女朋友挺会玩的吧？”  
说着坏笑地看着简然耳后被嘬出来的暗红色。  
简然没有察觉，仍由季沛笑着，下课的时候，看到虞世尧给他送书包过来，就出去拿了书包。  
在他车上把校服换上，虞世尧看着他露出来白白的胳膊和腿，又看着他把自己藏得严严实实。  
”“不热吗？”  
“不热。”  
每次抱着简然的时候，他身上也是凉凉的，虞世尧伸手摸了一下他的后颈，说：“这么害怕晒太阳，今年冬天带你去看极光。”  
简然点头，过去和他吻在一起，嘴巴被亲得红红的才下了车。  
背着书包回到学校，看到季沛一直坏笑，已经是在上课，季沛却时不时看他，笑得让人脊背发毛。  
老师在上面板书的时候，季沛就压低声音问：“你女朋友是不是挺有钱？”  
不用简然回答，他就继续说：“我上次就看出来了，你那块表是他送的吧，我生日的时候别人送过一块差不多的，法穆兰的，挺不错。”  
那手表简然带了一次就放在家里，听到季沛这么说，有点奇怪地看着他。  
随手送一块上百万的表，对方不是富婆，就是阔少，而简然不像是富婆会喜欢的那一款。  
季沛盯着简然表情寡淡的脸，继续笑而不语。等到下课，他推开椅子站起来，晃晃荡荡要出去，又站在简然背后，低声说：“刚才开慕尚过来的，是你男朋友吧？”


	11. 15

在季沛他们刚刚道镇上的时候，简然和唐辛也刚刚坐上往神峡谷的大巴，恰恰和大部队错开。  
做了十多分钟的车，到了之前聚餐的地方，什么东西都收走了，连个人影都没有。  
简然抱着一窝黄灿灿的鸡仔，说：“他们可能去前面了，我们在这里等等。”  
唐辛觉得其他人是故意把他们两个留在这里，跟在后面有些歉意，问他鸡仔重不重。  
简然：“不重，就是太吵了。”  
唐辛以为他觉得烦了，又看到他皱眉看着那群毛茸茸的鸡仔，说：“它们是不是饿了？”  
“可能吧。”  
把装鸡仔的纸盒子放在地上，简然撕着小面包喂进小鸡嫩黄的嘴里，用手指把想要插队的小鸡拨开。  
唐辛蹲在一边，突然说：“简然你真的好有耐心啊。”  
她说：“每次找你问题，你都会讲，暑假的时候，还让我们去你家帮我们补习。怪不得陈蓓会说你脾气特别好。”  
简然不太记得这些事，他性格孤僻阴郁，看着就不爱理人，来找他问题的人很少，只有和陈蓓关系好的，才会偶尔来找他。  
听唐辛断断续续说完，简然也把小鸡喂好了，也没见人从走出来，两人决定往里面找一找。  
人工修葺的石砖小路弯弯绕绕拐进山林深处，唐辛不好意思一直让他帮自己抱着小鸡，想要自己抱，迎面走来两个人把他们撞开，后面一个人脸上有一条横亘的疤，看着有些吓人。  
唐辛收回余光，又看了看周围逐渐暗下来的环境，嘀咕：“陈蓓她们去了哪里啊？季沛那帮男生怎么一点声音都没有？”  
后面的男人停下了脚步，回头看向毫无察觉的两人。  
季沛是季家的金疙瘩，从小就学习格斗术，才十多岁就拿到了柔道的六段，三个成年男人也不见得能打得过他，而且季家关系复杂，虞世尧也一向是不想和季家牵扯上什么关系。  
所以他只是让人去查了一下周贺。  
周贺一米九，年轻时捅了人，左脸现在还留着疤，出来后就在周延的矿场看人，做一点不太见得光的事，是一条名副其实的看门狗。  
周延被抓了要有一个月，一点动静都没有，和自己以前的朋友混在一起。  
现在看周贺这种做，要勒索季家要钱的可能性更大。  
沈嘉佑把虞世尧发来的东西拿给季泽看，季泽急吼吼给家里打了电话，得知小弟已经被找了了，只是受了点伤。  
两人都松了一口气。  
季泽靠在沈嘉佑肩上平复了一下大起大落的心情，忍不住开始骂虞世尧：“就说不能去找虞世尧，他就什么都帮不了，刚才他是不是还想着让我去求他？想的美！”  
沈嘉佑缓缓说：“这本来就不是他的事，人家就没想过要怎么掺和。他说你们玩权的人心最脏，这次他要是做点什么，指不定能被你家顺藤摸瓜。”  
“哼猜得还挺准。”季泽大大方方承认了，被沈嘉佑戳了一肘子，捂着胸口要亲亲安慰，两人刚刚抱在一起，手机就响了。  
季泽看是家里来的电话，接起来是季沛的声音，“哥，你有什么朋友现在能叫点人出来吗？”  
季沛讲话偷偷摸摸的，听着不对劲，季泽问他怎么回事。  
本来季沛被压着去医院检查，但是简然和唐辛都还没有找到，他偷跑了要回去自己找人，只不过神峡谷太大，天又黑了，二十多个警察都还没有找到人，他一个人更是两眼一抹黑。  
听到他自己偷偷跑出来，季泽脑袋都气大了，恨不得从电话里钻过去骂这个胆大妄为的臭小子。  
“你那两个同学警察会帮着找，你去凑什么热闹？嫌自己命大么？不知道别人的目标是你吗？快点给我回去！”  
两兄弟一个比一个脾气大，说不到一块，沈嘉佑看季泽脖子都气红了，刚想把手机拿过来就听到季沛在那边压低了声音吼：“不行！下午就有人说在峡谷里看到简然他们被人追，肯定是那两个孙子被认出来是我同学。得自己去找他们，你能不能把你那些朋友都叫来啊，不行我去找了。”  
这下季泽和沈嘉佑都微愣。  
本地的晚间新闻就报道了一群学生去神峡谷玩遇到劫匪，现在还有两名学生失踪。  
神峡谷南北的入口都已经有警察，还有许多看热闹的群众。  
里面也已经搜查了一阵，有人在里面找到了一部手机，等在外面的家长认出来是自己女儿的手机，腿软地要倒下去，陈蓓的爸妈也在这里，急得跺脚，想要自己进山找人。  
家长这边兵荒马乱，围观的人一看，以讹传讹，市里的论坛都有了死人的谣言。  
影响太不好，警察安排人先把家长送到附近休息，然后把围观群众疏散。  
小警员就看到一个男人不但不转身，还走了过来，说：“喂！别看热闹，赶紧走。”  
男人个子高，面色有点冷，上挑的桃花眼也往下压着，像是带着煞气，大步走过来的时候，小警员下意识地摸上了自己腰上的警棍。  
这不是同伙吧？  
“没事。”一只手止住他的动作。  
“陆队？”  
“是我朋友。”陆昭走向虞世尧，递了一支烟，把他往里面带，一边向他说现在的情况：“你家那个小朋友还没有找到，我们已经封锁了出口，也查了监控，没有可以的车开出去，人很可能还在山里。”  
不过在纵深五公里，密林覆盖的神峡谷哪里，他们小心翼翼找了两个多小时，也没有发现什么踪迹。  
虞世尧来了没多久，就有人看到了山里升起了烟，像是什么烧了起来。  
此时神峡谷里面都是黑乎乎的树影，夜风从中穿过树林，带着渗人的回响。  
急乱的脚步踩过地上潮湿的落叶，两道人影在混沌的林中出现，月光从密密匝匝的树叶间漏下来，找到男人脸上的刀疤上，目光阴鸷环视一圈辨认了一个方向，和自己同伴追了过去。  
听不到两人的脚步声，一旁山沟中，简然先爬了出来，脸色惨白。  
他和唐辛之前被关在山里一个木屋里面，挨打的时候被踹到了肚子，现在痛得像是什么裂开了。  
刚才关他们木屋，是守林人暂住的地方，床下藏着有一个发电机。  
等到两个人出去，简然动了一点手脚，让发动机运作的时候发生了爆燃，一声巨响后，火星点燃了他倒出来的汽油。  
两个绑匪灭火的时候，简然和唐辛就跑了出来。  
他伸手把下面的唐辛拉起来，“我们往后面跑。”  
带着唐辛往相反的方向跑，唐辛双脚越来越重，周围黑漆漆的环境让惶恐和绝望变成了密不透风的墙，四面八方压过来。  
她之前被人踢到了小腿，摔在地上就站不起，她哭得很小声，说：“我跑不动了，你先走吧，我躲在这里等你。”  
简然心跳如鼓，伸手把唐辛背在身上：“他们追不上我们，你抱紧我，我带你出去。”  
唐辛抓紧他衣领，咬着唇点头。  
简然也不知道自己跑了多久，压力让耳膜出现了阵痛，供氧不足导致眼前是阵阵黑影，好像他们已经被人挡去了前路。  
“简然！”  
失去意识前，耳朵里面听到的声音都是回响，也不知道到底是谁在叫自己，只恍恍惚惚抓住了一个沾着湿凉雾气的衣角。  
那天晚上后来怎么样，简然也不知道，他醒过来的时候就在医院，陈家一家人都守着他，陈蓓眼睛哭得像是一只兔子。  
听说这次就他和唐辛比较倒霉，其他人没有什么事，在他们逃出来后，警察连夜在山里把两个绑匪都抓住。  
然后唐辛一家人也来看他，唐辛胫骨骨裂，其他地方被简然挡着，也没有怎么受伤。  
唐辛大概有什么话想对他说，她爸妈走出后，她又在病房里面留了一会。  
简然精神不太好，眼皮打架，最后力不从心地睡着，也不知道唐辛对他说了什么，只感到脸上痒了一下。  
他睡得迷迷糊糊，觉得脸上越来越痒，最后湿热的舌头舔开了他嘴，掐着他的下巴掠夺过唇舌间的热。  
“唔。”简然睁开眼，就看到虞世尧浸了桃花酒一样的眼睛，急急道，“你去哪里了？”  
他明明记得那天跑出去接住他的人是虞世尧，但是这几天虞世尧都没有出现。  
“来医院看过你。”虞世尧摸了一下他带着一点委屈的眼角，“你身边一直都有人。”  
简然坐起来，要靠在他怀里，眼角和嘴角都耷拉着，在苍白的脸上，怎么看怎么可怜。  
虞世尧坐到床上，把他搂进怀里，宽大的手掌隔着衣服抚过他的脊骨，像是安慰着一只受惊的幼兽，嘴角带着些许无可奈何的笑。  
要是那天没有看到简然背着人逃出来的样子，他或许还不会发现在简然在其他时候，和他面前的小可怜完全不一样。  
简然在虞世尧身上没有闻到香水味，试着亲了亲他突起的喉结，软嫩的唇舌在他身上细细吻着，喉咙里面发出有点低的喘息。  
虞世尧被他蹭的有点感觉，捏了一下他的屁股，说：“干什么？见面就勾引人。”  
简然搂着他的脖子，说：“你不想我吗？”  
虞世尧眼睛眯了眯，示意了一下周围的环境，说：“身上的伤不疼了？”  
简然在他耳边说：“下面又没有受伤，你摸摸我嘛。”  
虞世尧闷笑了两声，在简然脖子上咬了一口，说：“小骚货，躺着不许动。”  
简然乖乖躺回床上，虞世尧把他额发拨开，亲了一下他洁白的额头：“都伤在了哪里？我看看。”  
就是脾脏破裂，其他地方有些软组织挫伤。  
虞世尧把他的衣服掀开，看着白白肚子上的一团乌青，还有手术缝合的纱布，眉心皱了一下，又看了一下他身上其他地方的伤口。  
在虞世尧给他把被子盖上的时候，简然不解地看着他，虞世尧抢在他开口前，捂住了他的嘴，说：“我来看你，又不是为了上床，你小脑袋里面到底想的是什么？”  
简然心里有点高兴，但是又有点不放心地看了看虞世尧。  
简然住了半个多月的院，因为这次住院吃的药和他之前吃的药起了过敏反应，浑身起了红疹子，陈彦带着他去袁医生那里做了例行检查，没有什么问题，就停了之前的药。  
做完检查回来，虞世尧就在病房，他自称是季沛的家长，季沛也在住院，自己替季沛来看看简然。  
这样他来病房就方便了很多。  
虞世尧有时候坐一会，没人的时候，就在病房陪着他，什么都不做，简然让他去床上休息一会，他都是在沙发上浅眠一会。  
正经得让简然心里很不安。  
最后一天的时候，虞世尧在晚上的时候来看简然。  
简然没有在病床上，听到卫生间的声音，虞世尧皱眉敲了一下门：“医生不是说不让洗澡吗？”  
“我洗好了，也没有弄到伤口。”简然带着潮湿的水汽拉开门。  
虞世尧往他身上看了一下，突然一笑，说：“不冷吗？”  
简然走出来，没有穿裤子，宽大的病服堪堪遮到大腿根，白皮肤上染上了热气的粉：“冷，你抱抱我。”  
虞世尧把门反锁了，把他抱起来，说：“又卖什么娇？伤口都不疼了？”  
简然在他脖子上蹭了蹭，说：“你轻一点就好了。”  
虞世尧的笑声里面带着一点灼黯的热度，然后低头去吻简然软嫩的嘴，带着些许凶狠的力度，像是要把人吃进去。  
简然自己脱得干净，这段时间有养出了一点肉，白得像是要发光，抓在白屁股上，一手软绵的白肉像是要溢出来，往前的花穴潮湿鲜红，被摸上去的时候，和简然一起瑟缩了一下。  
虞世尧低头在顺着皎白的脖子往下亲，含住了一边鲜红的乳粒，滚烫的舌头舔过去烫得简然的腰吸紧，下面也绞紧了他伸进去的手指。  
“别……”简然哈出一口气，想要咬住手，又想抱着虞世尧，眉心难耐的拧在一起。  
虞世尧放过了被咬得水淋淋鲜红胀大的乳/头，鼻尖蹭了蹭看上去可怜兮兮发抖的另一边，说：“想亲一下这边吗？”  
简然眼中含着两筐泪，点点头：“想。”  
被含住的时候，眼泪就顺着眼角留下来，眼中氤氲着潮湿的雾气，喉咙里发出细细的呻/吟。  
虞世尧大概又喜欢上他没有一点肉的前胸，反复玩着，咬得着他的皮肉，手指捻过他敏感的下面，秀气的阴/茎已经打着抖站起来，和肉穴一样流着黏腻的液体。  
简然像是被摊开的鱼，缺氧又燥热，身体里空了很多，想要什么填进去，主动去蹭虞世尧的手掌，像一只发情的猫，浑身都泛着淡淡的红。  
他主动去亲虞世尧，抖着声音说：“你进来，我想要你。”  
虞世尧把他的腿分得很快，下面被他扣弄得骚红的穴口大开，在男人的粗物抵上去的时候，湿淋淋裹了过来。  
担心他的伤口，进得很慢，这种缓慢的过程，让简然又痛又痒，想要挤出入侵的东西，又想着个粗大的性器进得更深，把深处的骚水都捅出来。  
简然呜呜哭起来，弓着背想要躲开，被虞世尧抓着腰，点点都吃了进去，被顶得眼睛失神看着天花板。  
“伤口怎么样？”  
简然抱紧了他的背，摇头，说：“你动一下。”  
虞世尧又说他骚，然后开始猛烈又凶悍操他紧得像是一个肉套子的小、穴，狭小的病床像是不能承受住两个人的重量，磨着地板晃晃荡荡。  
看简然哭得很厉害，虞世尧停下来，摸了一下他已经拆了线的伤口，亲他的眼角：“弄疼了？”  
简然摇头，一边亲他，一边问：“你没有去找别人吧？”  
虞世尧挺腰往里撞了一下，撞在宫苞口上，简然尖细哭了一声，他动作很慢，也很重，撞得简然想哭不敢哭，低声说：“你说呢？这几天就担心这个了？”  
简然哭得更伤心，虞世尧心软哄他：“好了好了，不哭了，我每天来陪你，哪里有时间找别人？”  
虞世尧看他哭得没有那么厉害，眼底泄出笑意：“小聪明，就知道装可怜。”然后大开大合地顶弄他，看简然不敢叫出来，虞世尧在他耳边说：“叫出来，别人进来就能看到你用自己多出来的东西在吃男人的阴/茎，叫出来。”  
简然咬紧了牙，羞耻和害怕刺激着欲望，让快感来得迅猛又激烈，在虞世尧狠狠抽/插百来下的时候，简然喉咙里发出压制的低咽，身体里春水也争相恐后泄了出来，把交合的地方淋得水亮，床单也洇湿了一块。  
虞世尧被夹得腰眼发麻，强劲的热精就浇在了阵阵紧缩的肉/穴里面，烫得简然眼睛动了动，低头看自己微微隆起的肚子，有一种怪异的满足感。


	12. 16

虞世尧大概是觉得好玩，往他肚子上按了一下，简然猛地哆嗦了一下，急忙抓的他手，抖着声音让他别弄。  
“肚子又小又薄，弄一下就像满了一样。”虞世尧滚烫的唇舌裹着他的耳垂，带来潮热的水汽。  
简然像是要化了一样，软在他身上，细声细气说：“你先出来。”  
虞世尧顺着湿滑紧嫩的甬道往外撤，带出的嫩肉像是熟透了一样骚红，黏腻的淫水也争相恐后往外流，简然又麻又痒，往下看了一眼，硬红的粗物带着烫人的热气，上面盘亘的肉筋也像是在鼓鼓而动，然后突然沉腰，整个推回去一下就顶到了头。  
简然呜咽了一声，虞世尧骗他都骗成了习惯，一点歉意也没有，诱哄他：“我们用前面射一下，好不好？”  
简然头皮都麻了，痛和麻刺激得他浑身痉挛一样地颤动，下面也心口不一地咬紧了身体里硬邦邦的性器：“好。”  
他嘴唇贴着他沁出薄汗的胸口，跟不上虞世尧的体力和精力，像是没有骨头一样贴着他，极尽地容纳男人凶悍激烈的操弄，浑身燥热滚烫，眼前是氤氲潮湿的雾气，时而聚起成团的白光，出现了幻觉，世界上只剩下他们，他生生死死长在了虞世尧的身上。  
等到虞世尧结束，简然蜷在他怀里，眼泪还在哗哗流，换来虞世尧像抱着一个小孩，一下一下亲着他。  
等到他不哭了，虞世尧捏着他下巴看他哭得可怜兮兮的眼睛，说：“怎么就这么爱撒娇？”  
简然摸了一下自己的肚子：“好涨。”  
“弄出来就好了。”虞世尧把他抱起来，去了卫生间，简然在马桶上坐了一会，有种失禁一样的错觉，眉心地拧在一起。  
“我看看。”虞世尧让他撅起屁股。  
两片肥嫩的白肉像是裂开的蚌，里面的小口泛着熟透一样的暗红，稀薄的淫液和精水往外流，糜艳淫/荡，而坠下来的阴茎泛着可爱的粉，看着又有几分怪异的可怜。  
不管看多少次，这种看起来还是有点刺激头皮。  
这种把身体完完全全展示出来给他看，简然还是很紧张，小声说：“你干什么？”  
“帮你弄出来。”  
简然觉得自己应该骚透了，虞世尧硬长的手指在里面的时候，他竟然有了感觉，抱着一旁的金属扶手，双腿发软，想要站起来：“还没有好吗？我觉得可以了。”  
虞世尧扶着他的腰，声音黯哑：“吃得太深了。”  
简然声音带着一点哭腔：“那不弄了。”  
“没关系。”虞世尧一手按着他的背，一手掐着他的腰，肉/棍抵开媚肉缓缓往里插入，“捅捅就出来了。”  
简然手臂贴着瓷砖，像一只被骑的母兽，塌着腰撅着臀，蝴蝶骨突起来，开始哭起来：“你又骗我。”  
“不骗你。”虞世尧弯腰下来亲了他的后背，“疼你。”  
最后抱着人躺回病床上，简然一身情潮还没有褪下去，手脚缠着虞世尧不让他下床，两人就挤在小病床上，将就睡了一晚。  
第二天在家里关了半个月的季沛终于被放了出来，一大早就来了医院。  
他那天晚上就被抓了回去，又想偷跑出来，从三楼翻窗掉下去，把下面的奶奶吓得住院，然后他就被关了禁闭。  
刚刚找着病房，进去就撸了一把正在低头看公式题册的简然的脑袋：“没事了吧？”  
他先是有点过意不去，他已经听说了简然在脾脏破裂的情况下把唐辛背了出来，对简然又有点刮目相看。  
说了几句后，就挤在简然旁边，嘴巴讲个不停，像是憋坏了一样。  
简然慢吞吞回答完他上一个问题，他又已经问了好几个，最后才看了看没有没有其他人在的病房：“怎么你一个人？”  
“我哥他们去办出院手续了。”  
“对了，你住院这几天，你那谁来看你了吗？”  
简然点头，季沛匪夷所思：“你胆子可真不是一般大。”  
季沛突然有了兴趣，抓着简然的肩膀，和他凑在一起小声问他那个男朋友到底是谁。  
季泽回来还专门问了一句简然是不是他同桌，看样子他哥也认识简然的男朋友。  
简然刚要开口，“哒哒”有人敲了两下门，抬头看过去，就看到虞世尧靠墙双手环胸，好整以暇看着他们。  
简然站起来：“办好了吗？”  
“好了，陈彦马上就过来，让我来叫你。”  
“那走吧，这是我同学，季沛，你们应该认识。”  
虞世尧对季沛挑眉笑了一下，说：“小沛，今天被你哥放出来了？”  
季沛此刻是一只抽象的惊恐脸，前后看简然和虞世尧，半天才吞咽了一下喉咙：“虞少，你和简然怎么认识？”  
简然说：“他是我男朋友。”  
季沛：“……”  
虞世尧笑道：“你哥没有告诉你吗？”  
季沛：“……”  
陈彦刚好走进来，手拿着各种医院的单子，说：“诶？简然你朋友来看你了？”  
虞世尧：“这个是季沛，就是我侄子，也是简然的同学。”  
陈彦想起来虞世尧也是说自己这些天来医院是来照顾自己侄子的，马上对季沛说：“小同学身体恢复得怎么样了？也要出院了吗？”  
季沛：“我……”  
简然扯了一下他的衣角，季沛的话止住，在陈彦关心的目光下，说：“对，今天和简然一起，专门让我叔叔过来帮帮忙。”  
陈彦笑：“尧哥就是客气，知道简然是你同学，经常来看简然。”  
季沛呵呵笑了两声。  
陈彦还要上班，把三人送上电梯，对虞世尧说了好几声麻烦了。  
季沛站在后面都替虞世尧的良心感到了不安。  
出了住院部，季沛尴尬得待不下去，和简然说了一声，就坐上自家司机的车走了。  
在开车去简然家的路上，虞世尧很有自觉地说：“他不喜欢我，会不会影响你们之间的同学关系？”  
简然其实很不擅长处理这种人际关系，同桌要不是话多得不得了的季沛，或许他高中就只会有陈蓓一个朋友。  
现在虞世尧这么说，简然很认真想了想：“不知道。”  
“你把他当朋友？”  
简然点头：“季沛除了不喜欢上学，有点吵，其他时候都挺好的，而且，他长得挺好看。”  
虞世尧第一次听到简然说这种话，忍不住笑起来。  
简然等到红灯的时候，忍不住说：“你都不吃醋吗？”  
虞世尧眉尖动了一下，哭笑不得看着简然，说：“我吃什么醋？”  
“刚才季沛抱着我，我和他作为同龄人，我这么夸他，你为什么没有一点不高兴的样子？”  
虞世尧想把他现在可爱的表情拍下来，笑道：“你又不喜欢他，，再说他是你朋友，我干涉你干什么？”  
简然“哦”了一声，靠在车门上，心里有些迟钝地想着自己刚才问的话。  
要是简然多想一会，他就不会把那些话说出口，就是虞世尧在他面前总是看不清楚到底哪些是真话，哪些又只是说出来哄他开心的。  
他想要知道得更多，就要自己问，自己去够，自己去试探。  
当车到他家停下来的时候，虞世尧看他一直都没有说话，摸了摸他的头，说：“怎么不开心了？”  
简然说：“我刚才和你说那些，是想说，如果你不开心，我以后机会注意一点。你也一样。”  
虞世尧总算知道他真正想说的话了，说：“我知道你的意思，不过你现在还小，成年人的世界没有你想的那么简单，每个人都有逢场作戏的时候。就像之前在海岛上，我不喜欢周延塞过来的那个谁，但是也要给他面子，让他坐在我身边。”  
简然记得，那个时候他坐在周延身边，就看到孙野靠在虞世尧肩上。  
想到虞世尧那个时候笑意艳潋把人搂着，他心里就抽了一下，说：“推开不行吗？”  
虞世尧：“好，以后我都把人推开。别想这些了，小醋精，该下车了。”  
简然带着虞世尧去了他家，十七楼上的三居室，和上一次虞世尧来的时候一样，整洁又安静。  
简然有半个月没有去学校，虞世尧帮他书都拿出来的时候，提出来要不要报一个补习班，简然站在一边看着桌上习题册大红色的封面，说：“你是不是想我去别的地方上学？可是我想考本地的大学，也是名校，专业也很好，要是去了外地，我会不习惯。”  
虞世尧知道他很没有安全感，把人抱住，手顺着他的脊背说：“你现在才多少岁，不能就只看着我一个人，要有自己的世界，如果有更适合你的，就算是出国，也是可以的，你要为自己考虑。”  
简然靠在他肩上，像是冷极的人渴慕着他的体温，只有在和虞世尧靠得很近的时候，他才能确定这个人是属于自己的。  
要是走出这个房子，走到街上，去到千里之外的地方，他和虞世尧之间稀薄的交集也就消散如烟云，和之前在虞世尧身边待过的人一样。  
他闷声说：“可是我就是想留在你身边。”  
不等虞世尧开口，简然又说：“想看我穿丝袜吗？”  
虞世尧喉咙紧了一下，抓着他的手腕，说：“昨晚哭得喊疼的人不是你了？”  
简然嘴角抿了一下，说：“已经不疼了。”  
“好了好了，怕了你了，别招我，你叔叔他们不是等会要来接你吃饭吗？想他们来看到？”虞世尧一手捏着简然的脸，把不多的肉都挤在一起，让他的嘴嘟起来，“小呆子，谈恋爱不是你这样谈的，没有人一天到晚就想着做/爱，还是说我没有喂饱你？”  
简然脸上有点发热，含糊说：“那要做什么？”  
虞世尧说：“在我离开前，亲我。”  
简然搂着虞世尧的脖子，仰头含着他的唇舌，比之前任何一个亲吻都要缱绻温柔，在没有开灯的房间里，真的像是背着家长偷偷早恋，和心爱的人躲在门口甜蜜又小心的亲热着。  
虞世尧走得时候，简然脸红红的，嘴巴也红红的，眼睛里面像是装了水一样，跟在虞世尧后面像一只粘人的猫，等着人把他装进口袋带走。  
第二天，简然回学校上学，季沛也来了，盯着他看了一上午，中午放学的时候，才说：“谈谈。”  
陈蓓看他这个样子像是要约架一样，有点担心地看了两眼，看着两人一起去了简然平时单独用的多媒体教室。  
在教室里，季沛看着简然又突然不知道该怎么开口，斟酌了好几下，还是简然说：“想说什么？”  
季沛眉心都皱在一起问：“你和虞世尧什么时候在一起的？”  
“三个月前。”  
季沛眼睛瞪了瞪，又问：“简然你是认真的吗？”  
简然点头。  
季沛坐在桌子上，一脸愁苦万分的样子，说：“简然你是不是傻了？谈谁不好，偏偏找个虞世尧。你看看这个。”  
季沛昨天受到的刺激不小，回去还和他哥确定了一下，“这是我截得我哥好友的朋友圈，那个人也是虞世尧的朋友，你看看上面的日期，是不是已经是你们在一起的时候？”  
上面有些是虞世尧在卡座和人玩骰子的时候，一左一右都有人，有一张里面虞世尧的手也放在旁边雪白的大腿上；另一张是泳池趴，虞世尧作为背景站在泳池里喝岸边一个长腿酥胸美女喂过来的果汁；还有一张截图看不清虞世尧的脸，他的手放在一个人脸上，两人靠得很近，阴影都交缠在一起，配的字是：“赠送一个三十秒的激吻，完整版找虞少”。  
这些照片和朋友圈，都是八月九月甚至还有十月份发的。  
在简然每天给他打电话前，或者之后，又或者就在和简然通话的时候，他身边还坐着另一个人。  
像是被人猛地敲了一棍子，简然被打懵在原地，指骨泛白。  
季沛头一次干这种事，又别扭又紧张，看简然又一直看着自己手机，没有什么反应，尴尬地咳了几下，说：“你们就是两个世界的人，你根本就不了解虞世尧是什么样的人。哎，我也不了解你们，本来不该掺和，就当是我多事了吧。简然，你再好好想想你们关系。”  
简然飞快眨了一下眼睛，藏起眼底的酸涩，把手机还给他，说：“有些是逢场作戏。”  
季沛惊愕看着他，说：“简然你是不是傻掉了？这些你看不到吗？就算是逢场作戏是不是也过了？你被他喂了什么药吗？”  
简然抓紧了衣袖，说：“我会去问清楚。”  
季沛从桌子上跳下来，说：“还去问？被他骗的还不够吗？你听听他都是怎么和自己朋友说的你。”  
季沛翻出一段手机录屏，是季泽给晋子扬发语音消息：“老晋，虞世尧和他身边那小孩怎么回事，沈嘉佑都他妈在准备彩礼了。”  
晋子扬声音笑着：“你家佑佑还真可爱，虞世尧自己都说了是觉得好玩，那小孩哭起来可怜兮兮的，现在舍不得喽。”  
这段语音还是昨晚季沛死活不信，季泽当着他的面去问的。  
昨晚听的时候，没有什么感觉，现在看简然惨白的脸，心里有些后悔：“简然，我就是想让你清楚，虞世尧真不是你想的那种人，你……你喜欢别人也好啊，何必被他骗呢？你这么聪明，自己想得明白的，对吧？”  
要是虞世尧玩的人不是简然，愣头青少年季沛肯定什么都不会管，现在临时接了这么一个情感顾问的任务，生疏又生硬，绞尽脑汁也没有想到怎么安慰简然。  
看着简然这个样子，他很怕简然哭起来，但是他什么反应都没有又好像并不是什么好事。  
“简然？”  
简然眼睫颤了一下，脸上笼着一层僵硬的白，他说：“我没事。你带烟了吗？”  
季沛咽了一下口水，就是他没有，现在也要给简然买过来。  
而且他有，从兜里摸出他拿来装/逼用的烟盒，里面有他哥剩下来的两只烟，和简然一人分了一只。  
简然一看就是没有抽过烟，点烟的时候，手抖得厉害，好几下才点燃，抽了一口就咳嗽起来，他又抽了几口，咳得眼角都红了，无师自通学会了怎么让尼古丁游走肺腑而不呛到自己。  
季沛手里抛着打火机，对他说：“简然，要不我带你出去玩玩？还是你想说点什么？”  
简然不想说话也不想动，彻骨的冷已经把他冻在了原地，他现在只想让什么东西来填一下空出一个洞的胸口。  
“真这么喜欢他吗？”在简然拿走季沛手里的烟，开始抽第二支的时候，季沛忍不住皱眉问。  
简然故作淡定的手顿住，干巴巴笑了一下。  
“你和他怎么认识的？”  
怎么认识的没有人在意过，怎么开始的也说不出口。  
简然抽了一口烟，咳得双眼通红，季沛移开眼睛拍了一下他的肩膀，自己走了出去。  
门一关上，震动了寂静的空间，简然捂住眼睛蹲在地上，弓起的脊背像是一条随时都要断掉的线，青白的手背颤动，一条细长的烟灰寂寂落在地上。


	13. 17

季沛走出去的就看到了跟过来的陈蓓，吓了一跳，拉着她往前走开：“你跟过来干什么？”  
陈蓓不放心地往后看：“简然没事吧？”  
季沛不确定地看了她两眼：“没事，他想自己待一会。你没听到什么吧？”  
陈蓓摇头：“没听清，你是不是认识简然的女朋友？”  
季沛脸上尴尬了一下，“嗯嗯”地点头。  
陈蓓说：“那你让他和简然分手吧，简然和他不适合，简然没有接触过多少人，我怕他别人骗。”  
季沛觉得陈蓓是听到了，盯着女孩洁白的侧脸看了一下，季沛说：“行，我试试。”  
陈蓓明显松了一口气：“我去给他买点午饭。”  
不过季沛和虞世尧不熟，心里也不知道该怎么试。  
下午简然回教室的时候，季沛压低声音问他怎么样，要不要自己去帮他说分手。  
简然眼瞳动了一下，摇头。  
季沛没懂他的意思，这是不用帮忙，还是不想分手？  
周五的时候，学校有一场和全市国中高三的统考，周六下午五点考完，刚好放假。  
收卷铃声一响，季沛走出考场，去简然在的第一考场找人，没找到人。  
简然提前交卷走了。  
季沛拿出手机，就看到几个未接，追出去的脚步停下来。  
今天来接简然的是虞世尧的司机，告诉简然：“沈先生的父亲过世了，虞少先过去了，小简你是回御江春苑，还是去找虞少？”  
沈嘉佑的父亲回国后住了十多天的院，最后被机器维持的生命油尽灯枯，今天早上抢救无效后，安然离世。  
沈嘉佑把一切都打点好了，才把消息放出去。  
晚间新闻的头条就是航运大亨沈耀过世，顺带着报道着沈耀的生前，有些小道媒体也在热火朝天分析沈氏豪门的家产会怎么划分。  
简然在过去的路上在手机上翻了一下，刚刚触及到了沈家的一二，车就停了下来。  
虞世尧穿了一身黑色西装，白衬衣，袖口带着黑纱，牵着简然把他领进去。  
已经来了很多人，都是和虞世尧差不多的打扮，或坐或站，每个人都神情肃穆，脸上端端像是笼着看不清楚的黑雾。  
简然有些局促地看了一下自己的打扮，和这里太过格格不入。  
不过还有对亡者更不敬的人——就在灵堂爆发了争吵。  
他们还没有走过去，就听到了里面不客气的对话，把静穆的空气震碎。  
虞世尧眉心皱了一下，招手让一边的人过来，对简然说：“你去那边等我。”  
简然被带到了副楼，这里也有很多小辈聚在一起，不过都是很严肃的打扮，简然一走进去，所有人都看过来。  
这里就像和外面成人的世界隔开，又受到外面的影响，这些和简然差不多年纪的人，目光倨傲打量简然，声音不大也不小议论“他是谁？”这个话题。  
之前简然出现在虞世尧身边，都是被虞世尧包装过，今天他突然过来，那种突兀的差异像是退潮后露出来的礁石，露出了嶙峋难看的样子。  
简然被人带走后，虞世尧大步走进了灵堂，里面的争执声因为他暂停。  
虞世尧脸上带着客气的笑，手腕用力不由分说把抓着沈嘉佑衣领的手拿开，“大家今天都是来送沈叔，那就安安静静的，别搅了人路上最后的清静，有什么事，今天过了再说。”  
他不是沈家什么人，但是又一直和沈家有千丝万缕的关系。  
这话说得掷地有声一样，这里又没人能得罪他，在虞世尧站在沈嘉佑旁边后，一场荒唐的闹剧暂时结束。  
沈嘉佑从早上忙到现在，脸色有点发白，中途和虞世尧一起站在外面抽烟。  
“接到简然了？”  
虞世尧点头，看他：“还好吗？”  
沈嘉佑笑了一下，说：“早就有了准备，人走了也算解脱了，剩下的事就该是活人的了。”  
后面还有一推麻烦等着他，他的二叔，还有他的大哥个个都不是省油的灯，要不是沈耀让虞世尧在后面帮他，说不定，他真的撑不住沈家。  
沈嘉佑抽了几口烟，清艳的脸被薄烟撩过，看到季泽来了，平静的眼睛动了一下，对虞世尧说：“你最近也小心点，我怕他们会把主意打到你身上，你还好，简然那边，你得注意点。”  
季泽大步走过来，叫了一声沈嘉佑的名字，把他抱住，沈嘉佑像是倦鸟归巢，刚才挺直的脊背稍微塌下来。  
虞世尧走开，给自己到了一杯酒，目光扫过沈家的一草一木。  
在他四岁的时候，沈耀就把他接到了这里，这里相对于虞家，更像是他的家，这里还专门留着他的一个房间。  
可惜沈嘉佑长大了，沈耀现在走了，他以后也不会再回这里。  
简然坐在副楼会客厅的沙发上，低头看手机上的新闻，“简然。”听到有人叫了他的名字，从手机上抬头就看到季沛。  
季沛也换了一身衣服，和平时看着不一样，穿着西装也不违和，挺拔矜贵，睨了一眼周围的人，把简然拉起来，去了二楼的琴房。  
他过来就听到别人在讨论简然，有点火冒三丈，“虞世尧怎么把你一个人扔在这里？”  
这里又不是简然的家，他本来也和沈家没有关系，只是担心虞世尧才会过来，不好随意走动，现在坐在这里被人围观，也觉得还行。  
简然站在窗边往外看，说：“是我自己来的。他们怎么样了？”  
季沛拧着眉心把外面乱糟糟的事简单告诉他。  
大概就是沈嘉佑那些叔叔和哥哥，觉得他没有第一时间通知沈耀的死讯，是趁机在遗嘱上动了手脚，而沈嘉佑坚持要在沈耀的葬礼办完后才拿出遗嘱。  
简然不太懂这些，挑了自己感兴趣的问：“虞世尧和沈家是什么关系？”  
季沛把自己知道的告诉他：“关系很好，听说沈伯伯以前想收虞世尧当干儿子，不过算命的说，虞世尧不能拜干爹，就算了，关系一直很好。”  
简然：“你们有钱人还会信这些？”  
“我们就是信这种有的没有的，不信你去虞世尧家里看，他家里还养着一只半米多的龙鱼。这么长，特漂亮。”季沛手在前面比了一下，看他，“你去过他家吗？”  
简然点头：“他爸妈从日本回来的时候，我们一起吃过饭。”  
季沛也不太懂虞世尧的操作，说：“那你现在打算怎么办？”  
简然看着下面，浓密的眼睫遮住眼睛，很久没有说话。  
他想怎么办？  
他一开始就想留在虞世尧身边，知道虞世尧身边并不缺人，用尽了不聪明的做法，想把虞世尧变成“非简然不可”，不过现在黔驴技穷。  
只要在虞世尧身边，简然一向是能把自己的感受降到最低，很多事，也就是难受一阵而已。  
“我不想分手。”简然想了这么些天，已经把自己说服，“之前那些都是以前的事，他最近对我很好，是喜欢我的。”  
季沛把发型都要抓乱了，想抓着简然把他摇醒，“你根本不了解他，你难道感觉不出来，他要是想骗你，简直是易如反掌的事，你和他根本就是两个世界的人吗？”  
简然顿了一下，说：“知道。”  
他看不清虞世尧那些真真假假的话，也知道他和虞世尧之间有一道透明的墙，平时的时候看不出，要是像今天，就能感觉出来这面墙之间到底隔开了多远的距离。  
季沛没有办法了，盯着简然没有表情的脸，突然明白简然真的是吃了秤砣，烦躁地走了两步，出去拿了一瓶酒进来，问他：“喝点？”  
“别喝了。”季泽把酒杯按住，“别看我，不是我要多管闲事，是佑佑让我来看看，怕你喝死在这。”  
虞世尧摊开手坐在沙发上，狭长的眼睛斜斜看过来，带着微醺的醉意。  
看着他这张招蜂引蝶的脸，季泽就觉得碍眼，拿了一个新杯子，倒上酒，说：“今天白天多谢你解围。”  
季泽不烦不燥的时候，脸上自带了三分矜贵和倨傲，对虞世尧淡淡举杯：“之前也多谢你之前的照顾，不过，从今以后，沈家也和你没有关系，沈嘉佑的事，也不需要你插手。我这么说，虞少该明白我的意思了吧？”  
他一向视虞世尧为洪水猛兽，碍着他和沈家的关系，现在沈耀走了，也没有了顾忌，像是巡视领地的雄狮，急吼吼宣氏了自己的主权。  
虞世尧喝的有点醉，他又点想着自己醉，站起来往外走的时候，竟然觉得有些头重脚轻，眼中涩痛。  
沈家的佣人给他引了路，告诉他简然一直留在副楼的琴房里面。  
到二楼琴房，虞世尧敲了一下门，推门进去就被刺得太阳穴鼓了一下。  
简然摔在地上，季沛站在他前面，抓着简然的两只小腿，是柔技动作双手刈，不过因为两个人都没有认真，这个动作看起来又太亲密了些。  
有人进来，两人脸上的笑都凝住，季沛看到是虞世尧，保持着动作没有动。  
简然觉得有点尴尬，从地上爬起来，问他：“要回去了吗？”  
虞世尧点头，招手让他过去。  
季沛拉住简然，说：“把他一个人扔在这里三个多小时，现在就要带人走，我答应了吗？”  
虞世尧问简然：“还要玩一会吗？”  
简然问他：“你还不回去吗？”  
季沛只是看不惯虞世尧，但是不想简然为难，松开了手，说：“你走了，我也回去。”  
说完把简然抱了一下，目光很是不满地看着虞世尧。  
简然走到虞世尧的身边牵住他的手，感到虞世尧喝得比之前任何一次都要醉一样，半边都靠着他。  
坐上车后，简然解释：“刚才季沛是在教我柔道。”  
虞世尧看出来了，但是两人笑着的样子还是让人心里不是那么痛快，尤其是今天虞世尧心情本来就欠佳，和季家沾边更是他的引火点。  
简然温顺的样子，像是随便人欺负，勾起人的施暴欲，虞世尧醉醺醺看着他，寡淡地笑了一下，压下心底的郁气，然后闭眼假寐，呼吸有很烫的酒气。  
车很快就开回了御江春苑，虞世尧扯开领带，靠在沙发上，久久没有睁开眼。  
简然拿了一块湿毛巾，给他擦了一下脸，问：“你要不要吃点东西？”  
虞世尧没有说话，简然盯着他轮廓分明的脸，“你有什么不开心的事，不可以告诉我吗？”  
简然站起来去厨房煮了醒酒茶，季沛的电话就打了过来。  
他教简然要和虞世尧闹，闹到虞世尧怕了他。  
简然觉得他尽出馊主意，“嗯嗯”答应了，没有记在心上，厨房里面安静，锅里的水也还没有沸腾，只听到季沛的声音在劝简然还是算了。  
虞世尧靠着墙，能隐隐听到季沛在说什么，太阳穴鼓动。  
季家两兄弟性格都差不多，一大一小都和虞世尧有仇一样，赶着趟来挑战他的神经，他刚刚才被季泽扫地出门，现在季沛这个小子就来唆使简然离他远一点。  
胸口只差一点火星就能引燃的怒气，霎时烧灭了虞世尧今晚随时都会断掉的理智。  
简然还没有说什么，电话就被人抽走挂断，人也陷入一个滚烫的怀抱，虞世尧含着他的耳垂，手顺着下摆伸进去，一上一下揉着他。  
简然扶着流理台，喘了一口气，“不要，我……”  
唇被堵住，在身上游走的手已经挑开了内裤，手指捏了两下小阴/蒂，长指就捅了进去，让简然在他怀里软成了一滩水，也没有给他多少适应的时间，就换成了更长更粗的性器。  
“啧。”被湿滑紧热的骚肉包住，虞世尧叹出一口气，“还是这么紧，你是不是天生欠干？”  
手机又响起来，是季沛打来的，虞世尧把手机放在简然面前，问他：“接不接？让他听一下你在干什么？告诉你还会不会走？”  
简然混乱地摇头，害怕他把电话接通，把手机推到一边，虞世尧轻笑了一声，时不时响起的铃声也盖不住激烈糜烂的肉体撞击声。  
旁边锅里的水已经烧起来，沸腾的蒸汽像是加温了这里的空气，简然这场粗暴的性爱之中，皮肤下都是滚烫的热，最后被松开的时候，控制不住地往地上滑，坐在地上大腿内侧的肌肉还抽筋一样抖着。  
他看到虞世尧袒露着怒涨紫红的性器，他关了火，又把冰箱打开，不知道拿出了什么，走过来，铺面而来霸道狂野的气味，热气熏得简然偏了一下头，抬头看了一眼虞世尧，然后伸手扶着他的性器，低头要含住。  
虞世尧抓着他的肩膀把人抱起来，让他和刚才一样站着，然后从一旁冰桶里面拿了冰块，手心滚烫的温度把让冰块迅速化出水，水滴落在简然身上，冰得他吸紧了小腹，“你干什么？”  
虞世尧按着他的腰不让人直起来，说：“试点别的。”  
说着就把手里的已经划得没有棱角的小冰球往下面湿热翕动的花/穴里面塞。  
简然尖吟了一声，求他：“我不要，别这样，你直接进来吧。”  
“没事，试试，里面那么热，很快就化了。”  
以前虞世尧不喜欢玩什么花样，今天像是要玩死他一样，往里面塞了三四个冰块，融化的温水像是失禁一样流出来，然后就着这些直接有插了进去，像是把冰凉和滚烫一起送到了最里面。  
简然颤抖着高潮了，大脑一片空白，身体每一处都像被打开，仰承着灭顶地快感，春水从绞紧的穴口涌出来，顺着腿根流到地上。  
“骚货。”虞世尧打了一下他的屁股，在他绞紧的甬道里，爽得头皮发麻。  
在简然身体里射过一次后，虞世尧把人抱着去了他平时睡的房间，放在被窝里的水晶球被两人挤下来，滴溜溜滚在了墙角，上面倒影着床上激烈又粗暴的纠缠。  
简然双腿被虞世尧打开，背贴着床，虞世尧腹部耻毛抵在穴口的时候，简然有一种自己被捅穿的错觉，颤声说：“轻点。”  
虞世尧又往里掼，像是要把囊袋撞进去，把里面禁闭红肿的壶嘴撞出了一条翕开的缝，在简然手脚僵住的时候，说：“你不是想看我吃醋的样子吗？就是这样。看到季沛那小子那么做，我就想用这么把你操/死。”  
简然真的有点怕失控的虞世尧，最后被抵着壶嘴射精的时候，他像是被钉在砧板的鱼，四肢都是干沽的渴，成了一具被性爱填满的身体。  
在虞世尧停下来的时候，简然手脚哆嗦着想去一个安全的地方。  
虞世尧看着他撅着屁股，露出自己红艳艳的穴口，等他爬了几步，就抓着他细瘦的脚踝把人拖过来，轻车熟路地挺了进去。  
简然几乎要窒息，也不知道过了多久，等到他再睁开眼的时候，虞世尧正抱着他，手里夹着烟，稀薄的烟雾落在他脸上，眼中已经没有了之前那种浓稠的黑。  
“醒了？”  
简然的手搭在他腰上，盯着他的脸渐渐清醒过来，往他身上蹭一蹭。  
他不长记性的样子，让虞世尧忍不住笑。  
简然太顺心意，好像怎么对他，他都还是乖乖的样子，满心满眼都是写着“喜欢虞世尧”，像一只记性不太好的猫。  
“刚才弄疼了吗？”  
简然摇头，问他：“你心情好点吗？”  
他像是对虞世尧没有下线，不管虞世尧对他做了什么，还是能翻着肚皮给他揉。  
虞世尧心里突然塌了一块一样。  
他说：“沈家去世的人，对我来说也很重要，我以前住在他家，沈叔对我不错。”  
虞世尧大概不习惯和人说这个，但是对着简然说这些，又好像不是那么难，“我在沈家住了十三年。”  
他吐出一口烟，他在沈家的生活像是这些白烟，在眼前聚起又消失，匆匆流走的还有十多年的光阴。  
简然静静听他说，问：“你为什么会去沈家住？”  
“我爸那时候被抓了，信不过其他人来照顾我，就让沈家帮忙。”  
简然“哦”了一声，不吃惊也不害怕，嘟囔了一句，有点累地靠在他身上闭上眼睛。  
虞世尧明白他说的是：“又骗我。”  
他笑了一下，拍简然的屁股：“起来，带你去吃东西。”  
简然屁股拍一下就有一种难言的酸，不想动，说：“我不饿，不想吃。”  
“我让人送过来，吃一点，想吃什么？”  
简然随便说了几个，虞世尧发消息的时候，目光在编辑好的字上顿了顿，突然发现简然说的这几个，又好像是虞世尧自己平时喜欢点的几样。  
他看了一眼躺在自己身边的小东西，眼底泄出了几丝笑意。  
他去厨房给简然弄一点垫肚子的东西，顺便帮他把掉了一路的衣服裤子捡回去，看被扔在厨房的手机，已经是晚上一点。  
季沛那小子打了四通电话过来。  
虞世尧不太高兴地皱了一下眉，但不会承认，自己今天真的有被一个十多岁的小孩气到。  
他把手机给简然拿回去，看到简然在微信上和季沛说话，眉心皱了皱，走出去抽起一支烟。  
简然刚刚给季沛回了消息，季沛竟然还没睡，很快打字过来，说：“简然你是不是脑子有病？”  
简然回了一个“？”。  
季沛正在输入编辑了好几次，最后发过来：“你和他怎么样了？有问他吗？”  
没有，简然什么都没有问，这些话问出来挺没有意思。  
一切归根到底，还是虞世尧不够喜欢他。  
季沛恨铁不成钢：“你真是没救了。”  
简然盯着那几个字，最后打字：“我想再试试。”  
季沛：“怎么试？试多久？”  
“我知道有人当了十多年的情人也不可能有什么结果，简然我们能清醒点吗？”  
季沛发过来就把这句话撤回了，简然看到了，把手机放在一边，乌龟一样缩进了被子。


	14. 18

虞世尧做了一个蒸蛋，把简然挖起来，让他吃几口。  
简然裹了一件浴衣，坐在他对面小口吃着蒸蛋。  
简然刚才说不饿，现在吃了几口，五脏都活过来，吃了一半才注意到他在看自己，把留下来的一半给他：“你要吃吗？”  
虞世尧看了一下他整整齐齐留在碗里的一半：“都是你的。”  
也对，虞世尧也不会吃被人吃剩下的。  
简然把碗拉回来，盯着嫩黄软弹的蒸蛋，想着要不要找个话题说。  
倒是虞世尧先开口，说以后让放学要让人去接他。  
“我这边可能会有点事。”虞世尧顿了一下，“沈嘉佑他爸留了点东西给我，可能会引来一些野狗，你跟在我身边，要小心些。”  
简然：“他给你留了什么？”  
“一点股份。”不过现在还没人不知道，这是当初沈耀单独告诉他，遗嘱里面给了虞世尧百分之十的股份。  
这到底算是一种恩情，还是一种牵绊，虞世尧自己也说不清楚。  
简然：“这样沈家的事也变成你的事了？”  
虞世尧微愣，似笑非笑地挑了一下嘴角，说：“算是吧。这么聪明，这次考试考得怎么样？”  
简然低头吃东西，说：“不太好。”  
虞世尧刚刚问他怎么回事，送东西的人就来了，他起身拿了一桌子的东西回来，一边拿出来，一边问他怎么回事。  
简然：“是我自己的原因，下次不会了。”  
虞世尧知道他成绩很好，发挥失常也不会差到那里去，不过算起来，也还有不到二百天就要高考，提醒了几句。  
聊天的内容在吃饭的时候，就慢慢变成了一场类似于家长和儿子的对话。  
虞世尧发现不对劲的时候，他已经留下了简然班主任的电话，还知道了他科任老师都姓什么，他把简然那个常年在深山老林忙活的老爸把该说的，该问的都代劳了。  
虽然问得有些迟，不过现在知道了这些，虞世尧看着简然，心里也没有觉得这些多余。  
简然抱着自己的餐后水果——一盒黑红的车厘子，舌尖添了一下嘴唇上沾着的鲜红果汁，看虞世尧看着他，把手里的东西给他：“要吃吗？”  
虞世尧笑眯眯看着他，像骗简然叫声“爸爸”来听，：“我发现，你现在好像都没有叫过我，之前还虞少虞少叫着，现在连个称呼都没有了？”  
简然也歪头看他：“还是要叫虞少？还是阿世？”  
虞世尧周围的人几乎都叫他“虞少”，他爸妈倒是叫他“阿世”。  
前一个简然不想叫，后一个又好像太亲密了些。  
虞世尧笑：“我管你吃管你喝，就差去给你开家长会了，该叫什么？”  
简然：“老公。”  
这一声让简然叫到了后半夜，第二天去学校的时候，季沛看到他昏昏欲睡的样子，表情非常难看，一晚上都没有和他说话。  
晚自习放学的时候，虞世尧安排的司机果然停在校门外。  
不过陈蓓的爸妈会轮流来接他们，简然回去告诉虞世尧不用安排人来接他，但是虞世尧的人还是每晚都过来，让简然不必理会。  
虞世尧这么重视，简然开始找季沛说话，想从他那里知道点事情。  
季沛虽然不满意简然这么没有骨气，但是简然难得主动露出要聊天的意向，只好不情不愿告诉他沈家现在的情况。  
沈嘉佑是沈耀的小儿子，现在在找事的是沈耀和第一个老婆生的大哥沈启，还有一个当了几十年二把手的二叔沈华。  
季沛从他哥那里也知道这事虞世尧也插了一手，看样子可能会影响到简然，就说：“虞世尧不知道在想什么，干什么去掺和别人家的事，弄得我哥每天回来都像个炮仗一样。”  
简然反驳：“不是他要去管。”  
“你还维护他？”季沛瞪他，瞪到一半又泄气，阴阳怪气说，“也是，你傻嘛，当然觉得他做什么都对。”  
简然想说是沈耀给了虞世尧股份，让他去管沈家的事，但是又不知道该不该说。  
正好学习委员拿着最新的成绩单回来，告诉他班主任找他。  
简然没有看到成绩单，已经猜到自己上次真的考砸了。  
他那几天浑浑噩噩，最后一堂，提前了一个小时就交卷。  
全市的统考，整个市里国中拉排名，按照简然之前的成绩，他本来该是市里第一名，不过这次直接滑出了前十。  
班主任不敢说他，还帮他找了理由，是不是因为之前遇到的意外，还有住院的十多天，甚至还考虑到了他最近吃了药，才会影响到他。  
简然承认：“是我自己的原因，下次我会调整好。”  
班主任又关心了几句，还是什么都问不出来，就安慰起他，让他不要受这次考试的影响，办公室其他老师也加入了安慰的行列，生怕简然这次被打击到。  
在简然回去后，班主任马不停蹄去找和他走得近的陈蓓和季沛旁敲侧击。  
这样让简然回教室的时候，反而还清静了些。  
不过已经准备去美国学校面试的唐辛这个时候来了学校，她要拿点资料，专门来班里看看。  
和别人不一样，她还不知道简然已经从神坛跌落，看着简然的时候，眼中还是闪闪发光，带着隐隐的崇拜，敲着玻璃窗，把简然叫了出去。  
现在已经是十二月，天气转凉，唐辛穿着长裙遮住还带着夹板的小腿，长发垂在纤细的腰际。  
“陈蓓他们在办公室。”简然站出来。  
唐辛：“哦，我就是来找你们玩玩，那你陪我聊会天吧，等我爸过来我就走。”  
简然站在她旁边，盯着天际的流云，头发有点长，非常柔软干净地贴在脸上，像是裹着一块苍白的玉。  
唐辛顺着他的视线一起往前看，突然问：“简然你有喜欢的人吗？”  
在简然停顿的一秒钟后，唐辛笑着说：“我有诶，我觉得他很特别，经常偷偷在他桌上留一些东西，不过他一直都不知道那个人是我。哈哈，我马上就要出国了，以后要是没有人送他东西，他会不会想到是我？”  
简然不知道还有这么隐晦的喜欢，他的喜欢一向是直白，一眼就看得清楚，有点不解道：“怎么不直接告诉他？”  
已经上课，从后门进出的同学都对唐辛打招呼，她都笑着打招呼，然后说：“又不是喜欢就能在一起，和他做朋友就挺好的，与其告白后尴尬，不如趁现在多留一点回忆，是不是？”  
简然想了一下，喜欢来得太容易，用这个去换另一个人的回应，别人会觉得并不怎么划算。唐辛不敢做的，简然已经试过，结果的确不怎么好。  
他认同地点点头。  
唐辛看着任课老师走过来，对他说：“简然我们是朋友吧？”  
唐辛是陈蓓的同桌，闺蜜，和简然的交集虽然淡淡，不过好像也比其他同学要多一点。  
看到他点头，唐辛笑着张开手，和简然拥抱了一下，说：“简神，沾沾你的神力，等我回来一起吃饭吧。”  
等到陈蓓和季沛回来的时候，唐辛已经走了。  
刚才在办公室，班主任忧心忡忡问起了简然到底怎么了，是生病了，还是早恋了。  
两人都眼观鼻鼻观心，一问三不知。  
班主任问不出什么，让两人回去上课，叮嘱他们要照顾简然的情绪，有什么事随时要来告诉他。  
因为被班主任洗脑，两个人明明有一堆话想找简然说，最后也不敢去打扰他。  
陈蓓和季沛都觉得是因为上次季沛告诉简然的那些事，才会影响他。  
陈蓓得知季沛还什么事都没有做，就自己放学回家的时候，借用了一下简然的手机，然偷偷记下一个电话。  
她记得那个出现在简然病房的人，叫虞世尧，俊美又卓异，特别让人惊艳。  
但是那天在多媒体教室外听到季沛说的那些，陈蓓那个时候都不知道自己该吃惊哪一个，最后还是替简然感到了难过和心寒。  
不管简然交女朋友还是男朋友，都是她哥哥。  
而那个人不管是男是女，都不能骗他，让他那么伤心。  
简然舍不得做的事，她来做。  
晚上锁上门，怀着异常忐忑的心情给那个电话的主人拨了出去。  
班里知道成绩的时候，是周二，过了一天，周三晚上，家长手机也收到了这次成绩的短信。  
陈爸陈妈应该都有点慌，他们晚上两个人一起来接的陈蓓和简然，还让简然去陈家住一段时间。  
主要还是简然从上学以来，就没有出现过这种情况，现在又是高三，大家都怕影响他的情绪，不敢多问，心中都暗暗担心。  
陈爸陈妈专门请假去了学校，找班主任和科任老师了解情况。  
简然不偏科，就是成绩下滑也下滑得很均匀，每科都不是他以往的水平。  
找不到问题在哪里，大家商量着等着看学校的月考，看看简然自己能不能调整过来。  
因为这次考试，陈爸意外联系上了常年失联的简煜书，顺带把简然上次住院的事告诉了简煜书。  
简然在上课的时候，就被叫出去，接起了简煜书这种“半弃养”型老爸的电话。  
简煜书那边信号应该不是很好，声音很大，夹着电流的声音，简然能想到老爸站在山口伸着手臂找信号的样子。  
听到简煜书的声音，简然捏着手机，眼底露出少见的孩子气的笑。  
简煜书提到了他受伤的事：“上次手术的伤口都好了吗？还会不会疼？”简然：“好了，只是一个很小的伤口，出院就没有吃药了。”  
简煜书知道他不吃药是怕苦怕麻烦，叮嘱了几句，让他记得按时去复查，最后才问起了他的成绩。  
简然还是之前那个回答，简煜书对他的要求也不是很高，也不觉得一场考试能证明什么，他一年半载才有信号，要和儿子说的话，比谈成绩更重要的话有很多。  
针对成绩简单说了一句，就换了一个话题。  
问起了简然的决定，他还有几个月就要满十八，到时候就要选择怎么决定自己的身体到底哪一个才是多出来的。  
简然说：“我不想做手术。”  
之前也问过简然这种问题，简然都是沉默，第一次听到他这么说，简煜书只愣了一下，说：“好，你要是已经决定了，老爸，嗯，还有妈妈都支持你。”  
简然早熟，也从来都没有自我认知障碍，他一直觉得自己是男孩，不需要一场手术去证明自己的性别。  
简煜书又说了几句，那边信号越来越不好，应该是屏蔽器起了作用，电流声越来越大，“然然，要爱惜保护好自己，不管是男生还是女生，都该是以自己为第一位，别人的感受是次要的，最重要的是对得起自己。”  
“我知道。”  
简然一向是让人放心的，简煜书站在数千公里的群山之中，看着挂断的电话的手机，身为人父的愧疚和心酸一瞬间让眼中聚起了泪光。  
晚上简然就回了自己的家，和虞世尧视频。  
虞世尧注意道他情绪低落，问他是不是考差了，简然：“你怎么知道我考差了？”  
这几天他都回陈家住，都只偷偷和虞世尧发消息，窝在被窝里小声讲话，都没有提起过成绩的事。  
虞世尧靠在床头，俊美深邃的五官在镜头里覆着光影，说：“不是你自己说的吗？”  
简然半信半疑，继续说自己今天和简煜书通了电话。  
虞世尧知道简然并不是平时看着那么情绪寡淡，他爱撒娇，也很爱粘人，也会因为一通电话勾起思念，说到底也不过还是一个小孩。  
“想见你爸爸吗？”  
简煜书不是想见能见的。  
看简然恹恹的样子，虞世尧主动问起他爸爸到底是做什么的。  
他最开始的让人查过简然，关于他的家庭，简煜书一栏除了是党/员，然后其他什么都无从得知。  
他查不到的人，应该就是某些不公开部门里面的在岗人员了。  
简然挑了一个浅显易懂的说法：“他是科学家，唔，也是导弹专家。”  
虞世尧之前有猜到些，不过听到这话，心底还是吃了一惊，看简然的样子，是很崇拜他的父亲，而且因为简煜书工作的关系，简然这么多年几乎都是一个人。  
虽然之前是知道，但是现在又好像有了不一样的感觉。  
他看着屏幕那头简然的脸，想到了缩小版的简然，也是半长的头发，宽大的衣服，背着厚重的书包，一步一步，身体拔高，脸上表情也越来越少，而里面还装着一个没有长大的小孩。  
虞世尧看着他笑，简然以为是自己说得太多了，停下来，开始问关于虞世尧的事，问起他最近忙得怎么样了。  
沈家的事还就那样，又有季泽嫌他碍事，虞世尧不想谈心烦的事，说：“不想你爸爸了？”  
简然：“我不是还有一个爸爸在这里吗。”  
上周的时候，虞世尧最后也让简然叫了好几声“爸爸”，羞耻和禁忌带来的刺激，简然靠着后面高潮了一次，肠肉高热痉挛，夹得虞世尧也射了出来。  
现在简然这么一说，虞世尧的目光就变了，非常不克制地在他身上刮过，像是隔着屏幕剥光了简然的衣服。  
“把裤子脱了。”  
简然把床上放了一叠书，把手机靠在上面，然后踢掉了裤子，虞世尧让他把手机拿近点，拨开小花唇，把里面骚穴露出来，自慰给他看。  
听着虞世尧的指挥，简然在只有自己的房间里面，浑身都泛起羞臊的红，手指微微发抖，还没有做什么，淫水就从鲜红的肉缝里溢出来。  
他试着伸了一个手指进去，疼得倒吸了一口冷气。  
“小呆子，不是你这么玩的。”  
虞世尧有点无奈的样子，镜头一转，变成男人精神抖擞的性器，狰狞怒涨。  
现在看着简然都能想起，上面盘亘肉筋碾磨过带来又痛又痒的感觉，下面骚透了的花穴，也收缩着含着简然屈起的半个手指节。  
简然抖了一下，说：“你教教我。”  
虞世尧听到他的话，看不到简然现在的表情，但是看着他这具淫荡的身体，觉得他就是一个专门吃男精的妖精。  
他一边撸动自己的性器，一边声音灼黯地教简然怎么玩自己的身体，听着他细细的吸气声，有一种就是自己又重新开发了一遍他的错觉。  
简然的手指细，骨节也不明显，伸了三只手指进去，也像是填不满已经习惯虞世尧尺寸的穴肉，拇指磨着硬硬的小阴/蒂，听虞世尧粗重的呼吸声，缓解那种干渴的痒。  
最后一股浓精射在屏幕上的时候，简然也弓起背尖吟了一声，好像自己也被他填满了，心理上的满足也让他泄了一次。  
这点隔靴搔痒，并不能让虞世尧满足，但是想到简然明天要上课，虞世尧本来都准备放过他。  
但是简然不知道是太明白，还是真的呆，挂断视频的时候，说：“爸爸晚安。”  
然后半个小时后，虞世尧就打电话让他开门。  
简然还没有睡，刚刚换好床单，让虞世尧进来后，就被压在新换的床单上被压着扒了裤子，粗烫的硬骨擦过大腿内侧的柔肉。  
“明天是不是有考试？”虞世尧嘬着他后颈，手掌掐着他的腰。  
简然点点头，每个月的七八号都有考试。  
虞世尧让他把腿夹紧，简然被他锁在怀里，后背贴着前胸，能清晰感觉道他用力紧绷的肌肉，还有震动的心跳，整个人像是被他滚烫的体温烫化了一样。  
双腿间灼热粗硬的性器插过，像是随时都会抵开肉唇闯进去一样，简然在他怀里害怕又难捱。  
最后虞世尧洗完澡出来，简然已经躺在床上闭着眼睡着了。  
虞世尧坐在床边，看他陷在枕头里的半张脸，想到了两天前，陈蓓打给他的那通电话。  
他答应和简然在一起，可是也不代表他身边只会有简然一个人。  
在简然上学的时候，他也有自己的交际，身边有个人很正常，大家都只是玩玩，都没有当真，虞世尧也不会在意身边待着谁。  
虽然都不是什么很过火的事，不过简然应该都不能接受。  
要不是陈蓓，他也不会知道简然已经知道了他过去做的那些事，简然在他面前什么都没有表现出来——毕竟简然以前看到他抱一下别人，气得都要分手。  
虞世尧伸手碰了一下简然的眼角，想起他以前说：“你不能让别人这样对你，我看看到会难过。”  
他是偷偷哭过吗？  
为什么这次又什么都没有说？  
虞世尧突然想到，简然非常聪明，他的聪明不仅仅局限于学习，在虞世尧身上也会有灵光乍现的时候。  
比如，当虞世尧对他很好的时候，简然就很会顺杆爬，缠着他一起睡觉，抱着他要亲亲，让他接受自己在身边，或者找他闹；当虞世尧冷淡下来，没有给他很多喜欢的时候，简然又很会把自己的姿态降低，乖乖的，像是无欲无求一样。


	15. 19

简然早上七点半就要到学校，虞世尧做了早餐，在他洗漱的时候，还帮他扶着小弟弟，让他尿尿，亲他的耳朵，声音低缓：“今天好好考试，考好了，给你奖励。”  
简然只是想好好上个厕所，被他撩硬了。  
虞世尧笑了一下，自己动手帮他弄出来，还笑：“最近是不是冷落了这个小东西，等你放假，我们好好补偿他。”  
虞世尧的手带着茧，帮人弄的时候，特别舒服，简然牙齿打颤，又正经地挽回颜面：“这是正常反应。”  
“那下面湿了，是不是正常的？”  
简然闷着没有说话。  
虞世尧还在背后笑：“是正常的，再磨蹭下去，我也硬了。”  
然后抽纸帮他擦了一下，给简然提裤子的时候，虞世尧觉得自己真的当成爹了。  
简然今天早上是前所未有的精神，眼睛亮晶晶的，在到学校的时候，他问：“你什么时候忙完？”  
虞世尧说：“应该快了，要干什么？”  
他们这次周末要考试，错开了和虞世尧在一起的时间，下次放假是周三的时候，简然说：“下周三，我想你陪我去医院。”  
他不怕虞世尧知道自己的怪异，只是怕虞世尧不会接受。  
虞世尧：“好，陪你去。快点进去，等会季沛看到我送你来，会来骂我。”  
季沛这几天加了他微信，倒是不发消息，只是在他以前的朋友圈下面留下评论，阴阳怪气怨气冲天。  
简然凑过去，说：“你亲我一下，我会考得很好。”  
虞世尧捧着他的脸，碰了一下他的嘴唇，觉得简然就像是他的蜜罐一样，又甜又娇。  
简然精神抖擞去了教室，季沛和陈蓓都很紧张，班主任也是，提前了几十分钟来教室，一直在教室后面散步——偷偷看简然今天的状态。  
最后他们好像简然是要去参加高考了一样，在后面沉默又紧张地看着简然抱着凳子进考场。  
辛苦憋了两天，当最后一门考完的时候，陈蓓才敢问简然考得怎么样。  
简然说挺好的。  
陈蓓松了一口气。  
不过季沛心里却不放心，放学和简然一起送陈蓓回去，在只剩下两个人的路上，季沛才说：“你上次考成那样是不是因为虞世尧？”  
简然摇头：“是我自己的原因。”  
季沛不信：“你这样不行，因为一个人影响自己。这次只是平时的考试，那下一次呢？虞世尧要是在高考的时候给你弄出什么来，你怎么办？你知道那个说法吧，不要把鸡蛋放在一个篮子里面。你这装的还不是鸡蛋，是前途。”  
难为季沛能说出这么一段话，都是他提前几天打好的腹稿。  
简然：“不会的。”  
“什么不会，你就是自己骗自己，你能每次忍下去，他却不会因为你收敛一点。”  
看到简然不说话，季沛也觉得自己说话重了，又缓和了口气，说：“简然你到底在坚持什么？”  
简然：“他和以前不一样了。”  
季沛不知道这到底旁观者迷，还是当局者迷，没有再说话。  
简然想了一下，觉得他可能不太高兴，说：“要吃冰吗？”  
“都降温了，还吃冰。”季沛皱眉说，“走走，去吃。”  
要了两碗红豆牛奶沙冰，季沛突然拿起勺子喂了简然一口，趁简然茫然的时候，手机抓拍了一张。  
“发给虞世尧，让他看看小男生之间的友情。”虞世尧在回复他某条评论的时候，叫他“小孩”。  
简然想阻止，又讪讪低下头，说：“你别这么幼稚。”  
“我只是想让他看清楚，他和你比，已经是一个老男人了。”  
简然：“他不算老。”  
看季沛无语的样子，简然换了一个话题，问起沈家的事。  
本来按照遗嘱，沈耀把自己手里的百分之四十五的股权，给了虞世尧一点，剩下的都给了沈嘉佑。  
但是沈启觉得遗嘱作假，不仅揍了律师，还要求做遗嘱鉴定。  
鉴定又要花一个星期的时间，这一个星期沈氏就乌糟糟乱着。  
虞世尧手里的股份不算多，自己有整合了一些散股，还从沈嘉佑姑姑那里换了点，手里捏着的就有百分之二十一，远多于沈华的百分之十六，沈启的百分之十，成为是沈嘉佑之外最大的股东。  
季沛以为他不太懂，就说：“就是虞世尧不怕麻烦，花钱花力，自己担了大头，现在沈启他们都恨他恨得牙痒痒。”  
简然有点不懂虞世尧为什么要这么帮沈家，平时也看不出来，他和沈嘉佑关系很好，而且沈嘉佑身边还有一个不喜欢他的季泽。  
虞世尧做什么多，季泽不是要被气死？  
季沛很没有良心地说出季泽每天气得半死，回家就揍狗，顺便把自己家养的阿拉斯加犬给简然看，棕红色的毛油光水滑，只能用膘肥体壮来形容。  
这只是虞世尧之前养的那只的儿子，本来送给沈嘉佑，被季泽接走了，现在每天都被季泽当成虞世尧的儿子在揍。  
简然看着那只大犬，认真听季沛讲和虞世尧有关的事，手机突然就响起来。  
是虞世尧打过来，他站在外面接起来，虞世尧声音有点沙哑，在那边喝了一口水：“和季沛在一起？”  
“嗯，你忙完了？”  
“没有，刚刚开完会。”  
简然觉得是因为他看到季沛发的照片才打电话过来，心里有点高兴，说：“刚才季沛和我说，你之前还养过宠物。”  
虞世尧“嗯”了一声，听到简然问他想不想再养一只，“我可以帮你照顾它。”  
“不太想养，养个儿子还行，你要生吗？”  
简然卡了一下，说：“我又不能生。”  
虞世尧在那边低笑了两声，笑声顺着电流爬进简然的耳朵，像是裹着热气，让人耳朵发酥：“可能让我多喂几次就有了。”  
“你……”  
“简然，回家了。”季沛拎着两个书包走过来，看到简然桃红色的两只耳朵，翻了一个大大的白眼。  
又被人骗着哄着的傻子。  
虞世尧听到季沛的声音，告诉简然：“早点回去，不要和季沛走得太近，他说的话也不要信，他不会说我什么好话。”  
他说得没错，在回去的路上，季沛又和说了一大堆虞世尧的坏话。  
自从放心不下简然后，季沛的牙尖指数直线上涨，已经完全抛弃了贵公子美少年的自持和风度。  
简然还是老样子，左耳进右耳出，一副仍人拿捏死心塌地没骨气的样子。  
晚上虞世尧来了简然的家。  
他还是不放心季沛那小子。  
简然给他开门，就恹恹靠在他怀里，虞世尧第一反应是季沛又和简然说了什么，“怎么了？”  
简然摸着肚子，说：“不舒服，好像是凉的吃多了。”  
看他不想去医院，虞世尧从后抱着他，手掌放在他肚子上，手掌的温度透过衣服传到了心口一样。  
这种温存地相依，让简然前所未有的满足。  
简然又很会利用时机，他窝在虞世尧怀里，像一只软绵绵粘人的猫，贴着虞世尧的脖子，呼吸清淡。  
别人都不看好他，但是他感觉自己已经要解开虞世尧这套题。  
周三市里借用他们学校开会，周二下午大扫除后全校就放假。  
简然想直接去找虞世尧，结果被陈蓓拦下来。  
陈蓓本来不打算把自己偷偷找过虞世尧的告诉他——那天她和虞世尧打完电话后，虞世尧告诉过她，要是不想影响简然，就不要告诉这件事。  
可是，现在为了不让他去找虞世尧，陈蓓还是什么都说了，最后带着哭腔说：“然然，不要找他，好不好？我真的好怕他在骗你，季沛那天说的话，我都听到了，我不敢和别人说，每天都睡不着，我总是梦到不好的。”  
虞世尧隔他们太远了，就像是放在荆棘上的宝石，每个人都会多看两眼，心生惊艳，可是也知道那东西不会属于自己。  
她和简然一起长大，感情比亲兄妹还要深，她比其他人更怕简然受伤，更怕简然坠入歧途，忍了这么多天，害怕和委屈一起爆发，在路边哭得像是一个走丢了的小孩。  
简然以前不知道陈蓓原来这么担心他，心里又那么害怕，轻轻拍着陈蓓的肩，站在一边，心里一阵茫然失措。  
难道用和季沛说的那些话，告诉她，虞世尧现在已经变了，他对自己也已经认真了很多，他们真的在谈恋爱？  
可是陈蓓是他的家人，这些话不能安慰到她。  
听到简然说自己和虞世尧是在认真谈恋爱，陈蓓果然不信。  
简然安慰她，想着不如今天带她去见见虞世尧。  
他能感觉到虞世尧最近的改变，或许过不了多久，虞世尧就会真的喜欢他。  
陈蓓用自己的手机给拿虞世尧打电话，那边很快就接通了，陈蓓声音有些发抖，问：“虞先生为什么还不和我哥分手？你不是答应了，要放过他吗？他”  
虞世尧猜到是因为简然来找自己，让她情绪有些失控，在那边说：“现在和他分手对他影响不是更大吗？起码也要等到高考后。”  
简然站在旁边，眼瞳一颤，心想，原来虞世尧给他的爱情这么短。  
虞世尧今天心情非常遭。  
陈蓓的电话来的很不是时候，但是她是简然的妹妹。  
虞世尧等着陈蓓自己挂断电话，让自己的司机去把简然送到御江春苑，他在这里还有事要忙。  
但是司机没有接到人，简然自己找过来了。  
之前路过公司的时候，他给简然指过哪里是自己的公司，简然现在被拦在楼下，打电话给他，问他能不能下去接他。  
虞世尧下楼接人，就看到两个还穿着校服的小孩站在人来人往的大厅，陈蓓还在哭，紧紧抓着简然的手。  
虞世尧眉尖突然跳了一下，意识到自己刚才顺着陈蓓意思说那些话的时候，简然也在，眉心拧得更紧。  
“简然。”他走过去，简然回头，说：“这是我妹妹，你见过的，陈蓓。”  
虞世尧把简然拉到一边。  
陈蓓心虚打量虞世尧，他今天在衬衫外套了一个马甲，劲腰直肩，腿长得像是男模一样，脸上带着一点疲倦，他客气对陈蓓笑了一下，桃花眼流转飞花，刚才零星的疲倦都已经消失不见，变成了醉人的温柔和多情。  
陈蓓恍恍惚惚想，简然是不是因为这男的长得太好看，被他多看一眼也能引得人面红耳赤，才会那么舍不得他。  
简然对虞世尧说：“我本来不想来这里，可是陈蓓想见你，你要是忙，我带她走。”  
虞世尧摸他的脸，说：“我今天有点事，等会让人送你们回去，你回去等我，好不好？”  
简然其实不想被人看到他狼狈的感情，很平静，维持着仅剩的体面，假装什么都不知道，或者什么都不在意，说“好”。  
虞世尧又单独和陈蓓说了会话。  
简然不怕他会哄不了陈蓓，陈蓓比他还要好哄，而且陈蓓还有点害怕虞世尧。  
果然，在他们坐上车回去的时候，陈蓓已经不哭了，看着窗外出神。  
虞世尧没有和她说什么，只是提醒了她这么做只会让简然更难过，想到简然之前骤然黯下去的眼睛，陈蓓心里就愧疚得不行。  
到她家的时候，陈蓓说：“简然，对不起。”  
陈蓓欲言又止地离开，而司机把简然送到御江春苑。  
一路上，简然的思绪都很空，他很少遇到不会做的事，一旦遇到，就显得非常茫然。  
在看到站在御江春苑外面的女人时，他才渐渐回神。  
虞世尧心一向耐心欠佳，今天尤其的差。  
他刚才很想安慰简然，可是现在不是时候，把两人送走后，回到办公室，特助就战战兢兢来告诉他：“罗秋楠不见了。”  
虞世尧狠狠掐了一下眉心。  
他开车回到御江春苑，打开门就看到罗秋楠坐在沙发上，笑着说：“虞少。”  
虞世尧脸上凝着寒霜，罗秋楠能找到这里，就证明她背后是有人指使。  
但是他现在不想和这个女人浪费时间，让自己的人把罗秋楠拉出去，他在房间里面找简然。  
简然没有走，就在房间里面写作业，背影看着很安静，虞世尧心底松了一口气：“然然，刚才被吓到了吗？”  
简然：“没有，她非要进来，我就没有管她。”  
虞世尧走过去：“她都和你说了什么？”  
简然：“她说自己怀孕了，你不想这个孩子，让我帮帮她，她想要钱，只要给钱，她就会走。”  
虞世尧牙关咬紧：“我没有碰过她。”  
简然被他转过来，虞世尧才看到刚才那么平静和他说话的简然，已经泪流满面，捏着笔的手指骨发白。  
“简然我……”  
“别人说的话，你让我都不要信，那我该信什么？”简然看着他，眼角流下装不住的眼泪，他这次不想哭给谁看，只是控制不住。  
简然在他面前已经没所谓地退路和自尊，他一开始就选错了爱人的方式，逼得自己现在只剩下狼狈。  
“季沛告诉我，就算和我在一起，你身边也不会少人，我知道你需要逢场作戏，可是那我呢？我每天看不到你的时候，都会想，在你身边的人又是谁。”  
这次他太难受了，从那个女人告诉他那些话后，他就身体里面就像是被吐空了，现在只剩下空荡荡的冷，看着虞世尧的时候，就觉得什么都拧在一起疼，甚至不想去管虞世尧会不会迁就他的脾气。  
简然恍然大悟：“是不是我们从来都没有在一起过？只是我自己在骗自己？”  
“简然。”虞世尧把他抱住，“然然，你听我说，那个女人我就见过一面，没有碰过她，她也是今天才找上我，我会让人带她去做鉴定，那不可能是我的孩子。”  
不管虞世尧说什么，都安抚不了简然濒临崩溃的情绪。  
“她说自己怀孕三个月了，那你和她在一起的时候，有想到过我吗？不，不是，你怎么会想到我。”简然又哭又笑，他和虞世尧一直都是很简单的关系，只是他自己一腔情缘，想要得太多，他呐呐自问：“我到底算什么呢？”  
虞世尧按住他的手，说：“然然我是认真的，和你在一起后，我没有碰过其他人，我们等到鉴定结果出来，好不好？”  
“然后呢？又什么时候不要我了呢？”简然不解看着他，濡湿的眼睫颤动，“等到我不好操了，还是等到我不可怜了？”  
在简然想过和虞世尧分开的场景里面，没有比这一种更狼狈难看的了，他刚才留在这里，像是想听虞世尧一个解释，又像是要说服自己，最后还是什么用都没有，该结束的还是要结束。


	16. 24

就像告诉陈蓓的那样，简然和虞世尧最近一直在找适合的相处模式。

简然不想给虞世尧画一个圈，只是想要虞世尧在自己的世界里能想到他。

只要不忙的时候，他几乎都会来陪简然，难怕只是一起吃个午饭，或者送他去学校。

虞世尧的身份避免不了应酬，不过他没有再用“逢场作戏”来糊弄人，要是简然放假，还会把人带在身边。

简然隐隐感觉虞世尧这么做可能还有别的原因——最近他身边总是带着人，比以前要谨慎很多。

比如现在，他要和人谈事情，在简然考完试后，就把人接了过来，来到了这个“汉都商务会馆”，外面站着一波保镖，里面也每个角落也递次站着人。

虞世尧在换衣服的时候告诉简然：“你在外面等我一会，等我谈完，我们就回去。”

旁边有其他人看着，简然没有什么表情地点点头，裹着浴衣，露出白白的胳膊和小腿，有一种很乖巧的感觉。

浴衣裹在虞世尧身上又是另一种感觉，胸前的胸肌把领口撑得有点开，领口露出背后隆起的肌肉，狂野又性感，看着就不正经。

简然把他的浴衣合拢拉了一下，说：“你们在里面要谈多久？”

“不久。”其实不是，只是他不参加谈话后的节目，“你看会电影，要是无聊，叫人来陪你玩。”

虽然虞世尧也不是什么“浪里白条”，但是他不沾这种，也不放心简然，很快就结束了自己那边，过去接人。

房间里有两个人，其中一个应该是他们找的“干净的人”来陪简然，不过看着两个人的现在的动作，虞世尧眯了一下眼睛。

简然不想让人按摩，可是已经上了钟，简然让人留下来一起看电影。

对方看他好说话，就尝试着给他按头——这里的玻璃都是透明，领班看到他和客人一起看电影，不得削了他。

按了几分钟，简然就坐起来，说自己要学。

和他年纪差不多大的技师捏了一下他的手，又软又薄，有点羡慕，多看了他一眼。

刚好被虞世尧看到这一幕。

“然然。”虞世尧靠着门叫了一声，招手让简然过去，捏着他的手腕看，“在看什么呢？”

听到简然说自己想学这个，又忍不住想要笑，带着人去换衣服，让技师提前下钟，不要跟过来。

“学这个干什么？又要用在我身上？”简然在他身边的情绪和想法都很好猜。

简然坐在他腿上，点头：“你不是会头疼吗？我学会了给你按，我觉得挺舒服的。”

之前猜到了简然想做什么，不过他一本正经说出来，还是撩了一下虞世尧，他让简然试试刚才都记住了什么。

简然的指腹没有茧，按虞世尧的发根找穴位，嘴里嘀咕：“这里是百会穴，这里是凤池……唔……”

虞世尧嘴里有苦涩的烟味，亲得人舌根发麻，简然双手缠在他脖子上，又点缺氧的喘。

虞世尧：“是不是不喜欢我抽烟？”

简然点头。

虞世尧捏着他腰的手捏一下，说：“以后都不抽了。”

简然细声细气说：“别摸了。”

然后那只作恶的手就顺着他腰线往下，抓了几下屁股上的肉，手指把内裤拨开，摸到了下面的潮湿。

听到虞世尧笑了一下，简然有点羞耻地埋在他脖子上。

虞世尧的掌心温热，像是把他整个畸形的下面都包住了，小肉唇软绵绵的，里面湿热的软肉紧张地往里瑟缩，有点抗拒入侵的长指，简然也弓了一下背，小声说：“我不要。”

“不弄你。别怕，外面有人看着，不会有人进来。”虞世尧安抚性地啄吻他的脸，手指着下面捏发硬的小豆子，让简然软成了一滩水，含着他的衣服不敢出声。

比虞世尧的手更吓人的是，他硬鼓起来的跨间，像是有怒涨的烫，让简然害怕，又有一种难堪的痒。

“你别弄了……”他没有什么力气地说，“疼。”

虞世尧揽着他腰的手有点用力，“又卖娇。”对于这具他一手开发出来的身体，下面就像是被他摸熟了一样，按着简然敏感的地方，弄了几下简然就绷紧了腰，肉唇淅淅沥沥裹着水，发骚的媚肉挤在他手里，食髓知味地开始欢迎他。

“好了好了，我不要了。”他哆哆嗦嗦地要站起来，像是要逃开什么一样，就是手软脚软没有力气，继续靠在虞世尧怀里，被他跨间高温的硬磨得浑身发骚。

“说了不弄你，就是让你舒服一下。”虞世尧亲他发红的眼角，抱着他去了一边的卫生间，简然怕他发现自己前面已经精神起来，背过去自己抽纸擦腿心，默背化学公式。

虞世尧站在后面看他岔开的小腿，想到了之前简然在床上没有力气时，小腿挂不住地往下滑，像是雪白的浪，随着人的动作晃……

“咳。”虞世尧及时收回了自己的思绪。

他现在还在“考察期”，不想做出让简然多心的事。

简然回头看虞世尧一直还看着自己，主动说：“我用嘴帮你吧。”

“别招我了，回家。”虞世尧捏着他的脸，亲了一下他嘟起来的嘴。

换衣服的时候，虞世尧又多看了两眼简然，不知道是不是他的错觉，总觉得简然最近又白了点，白得发腻，养出来的肉看上去发软，有柔和的线条。

最近天气已经冷下来，简然穿得也厚，把自己裹得严严实实，虞世尧平时就能牵到他的手，脖子以下都是藏在里三层外三层中。

虞世尧就不一样了，衬衫风衣，有时候还会风骚地解开两粒衣扣。

他是不怕冷，简然是太怕冷，两个人站在一起，像是两个季节。

一个在秋天，一个在隆冬。

都没有过对季节。

走出会馆大门，北风吹了一脸，简然往围巾里面缩了一下脖子，突然眼睛被什么闪了一下，然后很快被虞世尧捂住了脸，带进了他怀里。

虞世尧脸色倏地寒下来，对自己身边的人递了眼神，马上有三个人朝着那个方向追过去，然后他把简然带上车。

“怎么了？”简然头发的遮着眼睛。

虞世尧理了一下他乱糟糟的头发，沉声说：“有人偷拍。”

这还是虞世尧第一次露出这种表情，简然：“偷拍你，还是我？”

虞世尧捏了一下他的耳根，“没事，我能解决。被吓到了吗？”

刚才虞世尧的动作是有点凶狠，撞进他怀里的时候像是一瞬间触到了什么离简然很远的一个世界。他在虞世尧身边一直都是克制的，虞世尧告诉他什么，他就信什么，抓住机会想往虞世尧的世界钻，现在非但不害怕，心口加速，有点激动。

他问：“你不会有事吧？”

虞世尧说得很轻松：“只是小事，不危险，只是可能会有点麻烦。”

回去后，他就征用了简然家的书房。

这些事对他来说只能算是小事，但是他一点也不想牵扯到简然，想到今晚发生的，他手里的烟就没有断过。

沈嘉佑现在不在国内，沈家从沈荣被抓后也一直风平浪静，辜弘那边也没有动静，就是不知道人在哪里。

辗转了几次，终于联系上沈嘉佑。

沈嘉佑在澳洲，时差不多，但是声音很疲倦，他在生意上还是生手，虞世尧不帮他后，他应付起来还是有点吃力。

虞世尧眉心皱起，又松开，到底没有问他辜弘的事，只提醒他最近注意一点。

他不说，沈嘉佑也猜到了，和他说自己圣诞前回来。

挂了电话后，他的人也已经把其他消息发到他手机上，一目十行浏览完，走出书房，看到简然坐在客厅玩拼图，头发被他闲碍事绑在脑后，身后背着安静的灯光。

虞世尧从他背后跨坐着，把人圈在怀里，和他一起找拼图的残片，闻到他身上沉淀的烟草味，简然说：“你又抽烟。”

虞世尧：“明天正式开始，怎么不玩买的乐高？”

“这个都要拼好了。”简然回头看他，有点担心的样子，不过虞世尧之前不喜欢谈关于自己的事，他就问：“你的事解决好了吗？”

虞世尧：“还记的之前和你说的麻烦吗？本来是沈家的事，现在看样子他们也会牵扯上我，我倒是没事，就是不放心你，最近一段时间，我都来接你。”

看到简然点头，又说：“想问什么，问吧。”

简然确定了一遍：“你不会有危险吧？”

虞世尧忍不住笑，说：“只问这个？我不会有事，再问点别的。”

简然没什么好问的，低头找残片：“我知道你现在有些事不能告诉我，我就是担心你，可是我也帮不了你，那就少问点让你不用担心我。”

虞世尧看着他后颈软踏踏的头发，简然的脊背贴着他的前胸，像是顺着心口一样，坚韧柔软。

 

简然对于这件事一点都没有放在心上，但是有人不一样。

这个人就是季沛，他从他哥那里听到了什么，就想多了，多次向简然提起了自己想送陈蓓的想法，也多次被简然漠视。

现在在多媒体自习室。

“你知道虞世尧是做什么的吗？”季沛坐在他旁边，手指绕着毛线。

简然一边背单词，一边戳毛线，抽空回答：“知道。”

“那你不怕？”

“怕什么？”简然奇怪地看他一眼。

季沛讨了一个没趣，他也不清楚虞家是做什么的，就只隐隐听说虞世尧他爸是一个风云人物，后来进去了十多年，出来后虞家已经交到了虞世尧手里，自己移居去了日本。

而虞世尧在这里很受尊敬，别人都叫他一声“虞少”不单单只是因为他爸的原因。

现在看简然一点都不在意，也就自己继续低头钩线，教室里诡异的安静，也诡异的和谐。

两个少年手里都有一个半成品。

季沛手里剩一只脚就可以完工，塞上棉花就可以看出憨态可掬的兔子形状。

而简然虽然开工晚，但胜在他聪明，一条围巾已经织好了一大半。

这诡异的一幕，还是因为，季沛偷偷摸摸准备圣诞礼物，被简然看到了，然后破罐破摔，要用他的教室。

简然怀疑他是故意让自己撞见，然后再光明正大在多媒体教室里面弄这些。

当然受季沛的启发，过了一天，简然也带了几卷毛线来。

简然有点好奇：“你就送陈蓓这个？”

“还有其他的，但是我怕她看出来，那些全班都送一份，只有她有这只兔子。”季沛有些得意地看着自己的杰作。

简然觉得这样好像更明显，但是季沛一点也不觉得，还看他红色的围巾，说：“你就只送虞世尧这个？”

简然没有说话。

季沛又问：“你和他怎么样了？”

“挺好的。”

季沛说：“厉害了然然，真的把野马拴住了，也好，马上就要是新年了，新的开始！旧的就不作数了，以后虞世尧都是你的。”

不知道季沛在胡说什么，不过简然还是忍不住勾了一下嘴角。

季沛看到他笑，马上说：“咳，然然，圣诞节晚上让我送陈蓓回家吧。”

“不要。”

简然对除了虞世尧之外的糖衣炮弹都免疫，季沛缠了他三天，也没有让他点头。

平安夜的那天，简然去了学校请假，从学校后门出来，打车去了医院。

因为知道虞世尧安排了人，简然走进医院的时候，有些疑神疑鬼地往左右看了看，把口罩拉高了一点。

他想和虞世尧在一起，只是互相喜欢，而不是别的其他原因。

更不想，虞世尧是因为歉意，或者是责任。

 

 

从医院出来后，他就去了虞世尧的公司。

虞世尧最近有点忙，等陪简然吃完饭，还要去开一个会。

期间季沛又给他打电话，虞世尧觉得这小子和简然走得太近了，眉心皱出一道浅痕，让简然开外放。

季沛介于少年音和成熟的低音之间的嗓音听着很顺耳，就是碎碎念的内容很烦人：“……然然然然……”

简然在虞世尧开口前把电话挂了，马上解释：“他是有事求我。”

听简然说完这些事，虞世尧不太理解纯情少年这点小心翼翼，“想要触碰又伸回”的心思，毕竟他已经把简然睡了又睡，只觉得季家养出来的儿子一个比一个蠢。

简然问：“你在笑什么？”

“觉得挺好玩的。今天准备送我什么礼物？”

简然挺喜欢送他自制的小玩意，比如五彩斑斓静电球，比如用特质材料固定出来的羽毛形状的烟，比如敲击每个地方声音不一样的杯制鼓……

虞世尧有点好奇，这次他又要从口袋里拿出什么稀奇古怪的小东西，就看到他拿出一条红色的围巾。

“我本来想今天早上给你，但是早上起晚了。”简然最近有点贪睡，早上被虞世尧叫起来的时候，就差二十多分钟上课。

虞世尧顺从地低下头让他给自己绕上，红色和他其实不太搭，但是简然很满意的样子，他就说：“好看。”

简然顺势亲了他一下，说：“你穿什么都好看。”

好听的话听了不少，只有简然说得最入耳，虞世尧这么多年还是第一次被小自己这么多的小男生哄，眼梢都笑出了眼纹。

把简然拐进了里面的休息间。

这个休息间就像是专门给人饱暖思淫欲的地方，比简然家的客厅还要大，家具应俱全，床还很软。

简然陷在床里，被虞世尧亲得晕头转向，呼吸过来的时候，虞世尧已经把他的裤子和外套都扒了，虞世尧看了一下许久不见的小宝贝，白胖白胖的，微微翕开一条肉缝，秀气的阴茎站立，渐变一样从顶端到下面，颜色由深红到浅粉，特别干净可爱。

现在简然在他眼里就没有不可爱的地方。

情不自禁地，他低头亲了一下他白胖的肉户，然后嘬他大腿根的软肉，声音黯哑：“宝宝，我的观察期过了没有？”

简然浑身过电一点发着抖，声音也抖：“我下午还要去上课。”

虞世尧看了一眼旁边的时钟，说：“还有两个小时。”

“两个小时你也不够啊。”简然感觉自己像是被按在砧板的鱼，不安的悸动和燥热把他裹挟，又恬不知耻地渴望着虞世尧，“你用腿吧。”

虞世尧心尖都拿给他哄软了，把人抱起来，亲他的眼角，叹息一声：“你真是……”

最后也什么都没有做成，虞世尧被电话叫走了，他像是被勾了魂的一样，把正事都忘了，让人在会议室等了他十多分钟。

简然被他折腾得手脚发软，眼睛含水，他走得时候把人用被子裹得严严实实：“睡一会，等会我来送你去学校。”

简然昏昏沉沉睡去。

 

虞世尧前脚刚走，沈嘉佑就来了。

他刚刚从澳洲回来，专门来找虞世尧谈辜弘的事，忙了太多天，精力不支靠着沙发睡了一会。

因为心里提着一根弦，沈嘉佑他很快又惊醒过来，手机显示自己才睡了二十多分钟。

他按着头疼的额角，盖在身上的毛毯就滑了下来，谁给他盖的？

刚抬头，就看到了对面坐着的季泽，脸色阴沉，气压很低。

“季泽……”他开口喉咙有点疼，“你怎么来了？”

季泽从进来看到他盖着毯子睡得安安稳稳的时候，又心疼又生气，现在后者占了上风，冷笑：“我不来，怎么会知道你已经回国了？好好的家不回，倒是先来找别人了。”

沈嘉佑掐眉心：“我来谈正事。”

季泽把他手里的毛毯扔在地上：“是，你的正事就只有和他谈，我他妈算个屁，等你十多天不回家，一回来就来找别人！在别人的办公室睡得好好的！你还想得到我吗？”

“啪！”沈嘉佑把手机扔在桌上，“季泽我忙了半个多月，回来不是为了和你吵架。”

季泽：“对啊，你也没打算回来，姓虞的才是你要见的人，我就只能和你吵架，刷刷存在感了。”

沈嘉佑被他的阴阳怪气气得胸口发闷，他这段时间太忙了，和季泽之前出了一点问题，季泽今天来也不过是来撒气，他不想在这里争执，想要冷静一下。

突然又想到了什么一样：“你怎么会知道我来了这里？”

季泽和虞世尧水火不容，根本不可能买通虞世尧身边的人。

沈嘉佑联想了前几次的自己出去都被季泽知道行踪的经历，惊愕道：“你在我手机里装了定位？”

从季泽的表情上，他就知道自己猜对了，遮住眼睛，一再克制，但是季泽永远能惹他生气。

季泽非但不觉得自己做错了，还坐下来，慢悠悠说：“今天来，就是要听听你们要谈什么正事，看看，有什么是我帮不了你，只有那个姓虞的能帮你。或者，你跟我走，别和他继续来往。”

“他没有帮我，我们只是在合作。”沈嘉佑眉心都凝在一起，“季泽你能成熟点吗，我不想和你吵架。”

“呵，成熟？什么才叫成熟？”季泽讥笑着他，“是当傻子，还是瞎子？当我不知道虞世尧对你的心思吗？”

沈嘉佑简直想把他这张嘴撕烂了：“你胡说什么！”

“我胡说？你不知道，我知道！你当他是在还你们家的恩情？虞世尧是那种好人吗？沈嘉佑你骗你，还是骗我？”季泽混不吝拿出一支烟出来点上，“别急着骂我，要不是被我撞见他想要亲你，我他妈也能被这感天动地的兄弟情感动了。呵，每次看到他假惺惺在身边带着人，我就想看他能装多久。好了，我忍不下去了，今天就等着虞世尧来，他要是敢说对你没有一点心思，我马上就走，再也不管你和他的事。”

沈嘉佑冷冷看他一眼，往外走，季泽站起来，说：“不敢是吧？呵，沈嘉佑你就把我当傻子一样在玩。就等着踹了我，和虞世尧在一起是吧？我偏不，我要看虞世尧他……”

话还没有说完，沈嘉佑就已经拉开门快步走了出去，季泽也沉着脸追了出去。


	17. 34

事情和计划得完全不一样，没有办法回到正常的轨道。  
陈彦也想要正常面对简然，但是理智战胜不了情感，他还是需要时间消化一下，自己的弟弟偷偷怀孕，还会把这个小孩生下来这件事。  
不过为了照顾简然的情绪，陈彦表现出来是接受了这个现实，还替他考虑了很多。  
他们作为简然的家人可能没有办法接受这个孩子，但是他们依然爱简然。  
陈彦离开后，简然在茶几上看到了陈彦写给他的留言——站在医生角度对他的叮嘱。  
简然仔细看了一遍，然后准备把今天的课业补回来，但是他没有办法做到永远超乎感情的理智。  
在把陈彦的信夹进书里，书页静静合上的一瞬间，像是蝴蝶振翅，看不见的涟漪轻而易举击溃了摇摇欲坠的冷静，把简然从一个自私冷漠的局外人，拉进了他应该承担的现实。  
现在像是要让他记住自己曾经到底有多么自私任性，他畸形的身体还孕育着一个生命，而他的家人却因此备受煎熬。  
本来是他自己活该，但是都变成了伤害自己家人的利器，他们可能不会怪简然，这些包容和退步比指责和失望更让人难受。  
情绪在临界点爆发，高高抛起后迅速摔回原地，简然自作自受的痛苦都很快被他消化——他不能自怨自艾，要让陈彦他们放心，以后他们才会没有那么难受。  
这一点把简然扶了起来，去卫生间洗了脸之后，那些微不足道的情绪都用尖锐的冷针封进了不起眼的角落，捡起了自己的遮羞布，做回书桌的时候他迅速变回了冷静自律的简然。  
当提醒他休息的闹钟响起的时候，为了求安心一样，他又多做了一会题，然后重新梳理了一遍自己以后的规划。  
除了陈彦，他并不想再有人知道自己怀孕的事。  
他想，只要去外地上学，过几年再回来，他会告诉别人自己收养了一个小孩，这样可以把伤害降到最低。  
这么想着，他把手放在了肚子上，甚至还没有确认自己是不是该为了这几天的事为他道个歉，小腹就突然有了一阵痉挛似的生理痛。  
这几天他情绪大起大落，刚才还压到那里，身体吃不消做出了正常的抗议。  
又像是知道现在已经安全了，这几天都静悄悄的小馒头，在简然想这些事的时候，抓住时机抗议简然曾经要抛弃他的决定。  
简然摸着肚子，不合时宜地笑了一下。  
为了表示自己的歉意，他在临睡前搜了一篇三只小猪，一字一句地念完，最后困得睁不开眼的时候，手隔着衣服搭在他仅剩的依靠上，嘴唇嗫嚅了几下，很轻的出声：“我不会不要你，会照顾好你，以后也会给你很多很多的爱……你别怪我。”  
手机从手心落在被子上，亮起的屏幕渐渐变暗，意识也沉入黑暗，又有什么在无边的识海中悄无声息冒头，缓慢地搭建出一场熟悉的梦境。  
等到能看清的时候，就看到自己坐在小区里的椅子上，脚边放着他的背包。  
那时候他记得自己从陈家出来的时候是凌晨一点。  
在答应陈彦的话后，他就后悔了，甚至想要逃跑，现在他已经走出了陈家，带着自己少得可怜的东西。  
手里捏着手机，把那个熟记于心的号码拨了出去。  
他知道虞世尧爱着另一个人，所以可以把喜欢分给很多人，把所爱藏起来。  
但是简然之前能对着虞世尧死缠烂打，现在就算是知道了真相，还是能因为他一点点好就有了不切实际的幻想。  
在拨电话的时候，他心里还在想，虞世尧可能是有点喜欢他的。  
只要一点也能给他莫大的勇气，他就能义无反顾的跑到一个没有人认识的地方。  
那晚接起电话的人不是虞世尧，意外又不意外。  
这场谁都不知道的出逃，在他走出的第一步就失败了，面对外面荒芜的真相，他再也没有奢望和追求，默不作声爬回去，自己掩上牢门，开始坦然面对自己的罪行。

天亮的时候，简然被闹钟叫醒，低血糖带来的难受让他一时有点分不清楚是梦境还是现实，好像等一会就有人在外面敲门，提醒他该去学校了。  
再过几天，他就该去医院……  
被子下的手有点患得患失地摸上了肚子，还是温热圆圆的，随着他的呼吸都起伏，有一种同生同源的感觉，简然给他生命，他同样在给简然勇气和力量。  
这种自我感动，在看到门外的虞世尧的时候马上就消失殆尽。

虞世尧看到简然后退了半步，站着没有靠近，拿回来的身份证还给他，解释说：“仲期那边可能还有点问题，这几天我来送你。”  
简然的“不”还没有说出口，虞世尧就伸手拿过了他沉甸甸的书包，不容商量地替他做了决定。  
在两人间，虞世尧一直都是主导者，他想要找简然，不管什么时候，在哪里，都能这么自然而然的出现。  
简然分不清楚他的真情假意，现在也不懂他要做什么，待在他身边，只觉得浑身发冷。  
在车上，虞世尧探身过来给他扣安全带，身上熟悉的味道包裹过来，好像是在拥抱他，简然偏了一下头，贴紧真皮椅背，说：“如果真的有麻烦，我可以回家，你不用这么做。”  
虞世尧低头能看到简然白净的耳廓，还有骨线明晰的下颌，说：“你在这里好好补习，不会影响你。”  
简然看着窗外，说：“有影响。”  
不知道虞世尧明白的他意思没有，他感觉耳垂痒了一下，还没有反应过来，虞世尧就已经启动了车子，说：“我就是来看看你，不会一直留在这里。”  
虞世尧余光看到简然肩膀塌下来一点，轻声说了一句：“谢谢。”  
虽然知道简然抗拒的原因，不过虞世尧心里还是像被什么堵住了一样。  
在把简然送到昂锐之后，虞世尧在下面停了一会。  
他自从知道那个消息后就很想见简然。  
要不是陈彦，提前打电话和袁医生预约了一下，他可能也不会知道，更不能阻止昨天那件事。  
他从最初的愤怒到后怕，在见到简然后，就想抱住他，不过简然脸上血色尽褪的样子，让虞世尧一腔热意和柔情统统都没有了用武之地。

 

陈彦在科室忙得像一个陀螺，终于中午能休息的时候，之前的事就钻进了脑子，他在处方笺上写下“天崩地裂，欲哭无泪”八个字，写完又把纸揉成团扔进了垃圾桶。  
路子玥端着热好的盒饭来找他，看他愁眉苦脸的样子，问：“怎么了？”  
“没事。担心简然，他一个人照顾不好自己，想着要找一个阿姨过去个他做做饭。”  
陈彦已经找了两天，要当地的，有经验的，会照顾人，不会打扰简然，更不会嘴碎。  
但是简然补习的地方，本来就是因为高考集训滋养出来畸形聚落，大多数都是学生，还有陪读的家长，对家政需求不旺盛，家政质量也参差不齐。  
现在两人一起对着电脑看家政公司网页的时候，陈彦的手机就响了。  
是一个阿姨主动找过来，说着看到了简然自己贴的广告。  
两人交流几句，这位许阿姨特别符合陈彦的要求。  
担心是骗子，路子玥在旁边听着，搜了许阿姨在的家政公司，是正规公司，上面还有许阿姨的信息，已经干了二十多年的家政，还有营养师证。  
陈彦马上就把人定了下来，然后在晚上给简然打了电话，告诉他明天一早许阿姨就去给他做饭。  
“你这两天胃口怎么样？”有路子玥在旁边，陈彦说话更是别扭，“记得多吃一点，最好少食多餐，水果也要多吃，我已经告诉许阿姨，让她多给你熬汤……”  
简然一边答应，一边用勺子搅着面前的花菇鸡汤——汤色鲜亮，多余的油脂都被吸走，一点也不油腻，鲜香十足。  
这是虞世尧做的，面前还有虞世尧准备的一桌子菜。  
简然这两天就像是被温水煮的青蛙，迟钝又麻木，已经消极地吃了两天。  
虞世尧那么霸道，也不会因为简然说的话，就真的离开，他告诉简然，仲期可能会报复他，简然现在回海市，也可能牵连到陈家。  
不管是真是假，他说中了简然会担心的事，把简然留下来，自己也顺便照顾他一段时间。  
简然不知道他是在可怜自己，还是在和自己做游戏，心里时时刻刻都紧绷着，他像是抱着存钱罐走黑路的人，前后左右都是顾虑，只能闭着眼走下去。  
在听到陈彦说的话，像是找了解脱一样，马上告诉了虞世尧。  
虞世尧答应了不会来给他做饭——他对简然什么条件都答应，除了不留在这里。  
简然又补充：“你也不要再来了。”  
虞世尧已经停下了筷子，给他舀了一碗汤纳凉，说：“我不来，谁保证你的安全？”  
他像是才发现简然的无所适从一样，又说：“然然，你是不是在怕我？”  
简然低头吃自己的饭，自己继续和那种无力和惶恐做斗争。  
等到他吃完，虞世尧从他手里接过碗，宽大的手掌含着他的手，不知道是有意还是无意停留了一秒，在简然想要退开的时候，虞世尧就拿走了他手里的碗，回到了合适的距离，还提醒他：“去写作业。”  
简然会到房间，头埋在手肘中，深吸了几口气，开始看书。  
等到一个小时后出去，虞世尧已经准备好了夜宵，还有水果，看到他出来，就把膝上的电脑拿开，让他过去吃点。  
简然最近胃口很好，闻到这些香味，心里就很馋。  
在卫生间的时候，心里都还在想刚才的味道，摸着鼓鼓的小肚子，小声埋怨：“你为什么这么馋？”  
“然然，你在说话么？”虞世尧站在门外敲了一下门。  
简然猛地回身，胳膊扫落一旁的的洗漱用具，浴室里乒乒乓乓响起来，虞世尧以为他摔倒了，推门进来就看到他在遛鸟，简然脸上不知道是窘迫还是害怕，脸惨白惨白的。  
虞世尧看着他秀气的阴/茎低笑了一声，“怎么怕成这样，又不是没有看过。”  
简然刚才心魂都飞出去，在虞世尧的手捏住他的时候，才浑身打了一个激灵，虞世尧一只手扶着他的腰，简然动也不敢动。  
虞世尧捏着他颜色干净的阴/茎，带着薄茧擦过细嫩的皮肤，还什么都没有做，简然的性/器就在他手里硬了起来，铃/口精神地吐出薄/精，牵出一条晶莹的水线。  
“是不是都没有自己弄过，憋成这样了？”虞世尧笑音低沉，像是能催情一样，硬邦邦的胸口震得人酥麻，“我帮你。”  
简然细细喘着气，手指抓紧了虞世尧的衣角，没有一会微扬了脖子，小小的喉结突起，射了出出来，简然看到自己浓白色的精/液和鲜红阴/茎都在虞世尧修长骨节分明的手上，羞耻地闭上了眼睛。  
喘息未定地开口：“放开……”  
所有话都被堵住，虞世尧勾着住他刚才露出一点舌尖，像是渴急了的人，侵占着每一寸软/肉和甜津。  
简然腿软地站不住，骚透了身体比他想的还要渴望虞世尧，手脚什么时候被挂在他身上的时候都不知道，等到他回神的时候，他已经成了虞世尧身上的菟丝花，软而无骨，吐息都带着虞世尧的气息。  
“不要……我不想……”简然在他要脱自己衣服的时候，抓紧了衣角。  
虞世尧摸他已经脱光了的下面，声音灼黯，“你这里都湿成这样了。”鲜嫩地穴/口已经湿淋淋一片，在虞世尧的手往里伸，两旁分开的细腿就发抖。  
他后脊泛着似痛非痛的尖锐感觉，让他甚至不去想等会被发现的秘密，简然有一瞬间想着，就这么算了吧。  
虞世尧之前只是觉得他好/操，只要他岔开双腿就好：“你直接进来吧，我不想脱衣服。”  
“好了好了，不想就算了，别哭了。”虞世尧亲了一下他湿漉漉的眼角，像是让步了，“出去吃你的夜宵。”  
简然都顾不上穿好裤子，就跑了出去，回到房间，惊魂未定地大喘息。  
他刚才是不是摸到了什么？他是不是知道了？还是他一直都知道，才会对自己这么好？  
简然咬着手指去摸自己的肚子，像是要确定没有什么出卖他。  
他想，我要离开这里。  
而第二天一大早，陈彦找的阿姨来就来了，房间也只有他一个人。  
许阿姨是一个瘦高的中年妇女，慈祥和气，话也不多，只问了简然喜欢吃什么，就帮他去打扫卫生，中午还把饭送到了昂锐，晚上简然回家的时候，也刚刚做好饭菜，等他吃完写作业的时候，就在外面打扫了卫生，悄悄离开。  
简然算是被保姆带大，但是也没有遇到这么称心如意的阿姨。  
要不是听到了许阿姨在给虞世尧打电话，简然可能就这么稀里糊涂糊弄了过去。  
许阿姨在厨房，锅里还有给简然少油少盐的营养餐，抽油烟机盖住了简然的脚步声，而简然听到了许阿姨在叫电话那边的人“虞先生”。  
虞世尧不是恋旧情的人，更不会这么大费周章的照顾人。  
他之前为什么就能肯定虞世尧会不知道呢？  
一直怀疑害怕的事，终于大石落地，简然靠着墙苦笑了一下。


	18. 32

那天把简然吓到后，虞世尧就刻意没有出现，只是在简然身边安排了人，可以时时刻刻看着人，免得再有一次人突然跑掉的情况。  
简然现在这么敏感，他不想简然觉得自己做这一切都是因为那个孩子。  
不过他也没有打算一直这么下去，总要让简然放心戒备，愿意见他。  
等了一周，他故意让许佳透露了自己才是背后老板的消息。  
他知道简然会被感动，也会心软。  
但是事情没有朝着虞世尧设想的方向发展，在当天下午，他的人就打电话来说，简然去了高铁站。  
简然甚至都没有向昂锐的请假，在许佳送饭离开后，他也从侧门走出了写字楼。  
要不是虞世尧在所有的出口都安排了人，简然就真的又会像上一次一样，悄无声息从他的视线里消失。  
而虞世尧也才发现，简然带给他的意外，早就超出了他的控制和意料。

简然谁都没有告诉，甚至连老师都没有说，他想得很清楚，自己不会留在这里，也不会回海市。  
在高铁站，他买了在售最近出发的一班车，等半个小时就能检票。  
他书包里背着题册，但是现在简然没有心情拿出来看，站在靠近闸机一边，看着车票上陌生的目的地，在心里倒计时时间。  
他刚来这里的时候，也没有听说过这个地方，现在又要逃到另一个陌生的地方，也不觉得茫然，甚至在没有人认识的环境能给他安全感。  
当广播开始通知可以排队检票的时候，简然是最前面几个，抓着书包带子的手不觉用力。  
前面还剩两个人的时候，有人挡住了简然。  
“虞少让我们带您回去。”  
为了不影响后面的人，简然站出了队伍，看着缓慢前进的队伍，所有人也看着被几个人围着的简然。  
没有人会想到这是一场绑架，这几个人都站在不近不远的距离，黑超墨镜，西装长腿，像是拍电影一样，有人想要偷拍，但是作为主角的“小少爷”被挡在中间，只能看到垂在旁边的苍白手背。  
等到虞世尧过来的时候，检票已经结束，闸机亮着红灯。  
在来的路上，虞世尧的胸口就像是挤了一团散不出去的气，他骨子里并不是温柔的人，并不喜欢失控的感觉。  
简然愈发和他想的不一样，一次又一次的，毫不犹豫地准备从他身边离开。  
这种失控，让他生气的同时，也感觉到了不安。  
当虞世尧走过去，挡住简然的人就退开了半步，露出坐在椅子上的简然，他握住简然的手：“然然，你要去哪里？”  
简然要去哪里？他像一只不断寻找的鸵鸟，想要去一个可以继续埋头的沙堆。  
现在也不用躲不了也逃不掉，面对无法逃避的现实，像是有气球在脑海中被戳破，除了震得太阳穴刺痛，该有的情绪和反应什么都烟消云散，剩下一片空白。  
他看着虞世尧：“你为什么不放过我？我们不是没有关系了吗？”  
虞世尧也看着他，戳破了他的自欺欺人：“我们没有关系吗？”他的手终于如愿以偿地放在了简然的肚子上。  
简然猛地往后靠，躲开他的手，脸上有是破碎成片的惊惶。  
“有什么事，我们回去商量，你听话，我不会对你做什么。这么跑来跑去，你身体也吃不消，是不是？”  
他不顾简然的反抗，像是抱着一下小孩，轻而易举把人抱了起来，周围的人墙刚刚遮挡住了周围好奇的视线。  
简然苍白干裂的嘴唇动了一下，无力地辩驳：“你不能这么对我。”  
虞世尧眼底带着一丝讥诮的笑意：“我可以。我不这么做，你打算带着我的孩子又躲去哪里呢？”  
简然像是被抓了正着的小偷，所有的勇气和希望都从他身体里飞快流逝，又飞快被难堪和羞耻填充，脊骨都是针扎一样的刺痛。  
虞世尧在给他系安全带的时候，像是不用再顾忌什么，虞世尧把手搭在他肚子上，衣服下微妙的隆起让他很轻地笑了一下。  
上次抱简然的时候，虞世尧就摸到他腰际的变化，那种柔软有丰盈的弧度，现在想着，都让人心口发热。  
现在清晰能感觉到下面蓬勃的生命力，坚韧又舒展的弧度，那一种血脉相融地奇异感，让他甚至忽视了面如死灰的简然。  
虞世尧圈着简然的腰，下巴抵在他的头上，说：“我之前答应你戒烟，已经戒了，你不是说想要养狗吗？我也让人买了一只回来，等你回去，我带你去看看。”  
“上次我去美国，是因为沈嘉佑伤得太重，他又算是我的亲人，我忽视了你，是我的错，以后再也不会了。至于你以前听到的事，都不是真的，我以后都可以解释给你听。”  
他说的话永远这么理所应当，也好像给了简然选择一样。  
虞世尧也不想逼简然，不过简然和别人不一样，简然比他想的聪明敏感，之前的办法在简然这里行不通，虞世尧选择换一种方式。  
他会把简然想要都给他，所有的一切，只要简然在他身边，而且让简然重新接受自己并不是一件很难的事，他知道简然很爱他。

虞世尧没有带着简然回去，也没有送他去昂锐，而是去了医院。  
简然已经什么都知道了，虞世尧也不想再束手束脚，他想要知道简然现在的身体状况，给他安排了很全面的检查。  
要是在海市，虞世尧会安排最好的医院和最好的医生，偏偏在这里。  
虞世尧突然想到自己都没有给过简然什么好东西，反而让人吃了很多苦，捏着他细白的手指，低头亲了一下，说：“等你这里的课结束了，我们回海市再检查一下。你太瘦了。”  
他理所应当，好像他们彼此早就知道这个孩子的存在，这只是一次再正常不过的检查。  
简然来过很多次这个医院，这是他第一次没有戴口罩，像是被曝光的怪物，处在让他惨痛的白光之中。  
因为虞世尧的话他漆黑的眼瞳动了一下，一直迟钝的脑中，突然从虞世尧的反常中摸索出他是什么时候知道自己怀孕的事。  
可能是他来这里解决仲子峰的时候，自己哪里露出了马脚，也可能是自己回海市检查的时候，总归就是不久前。  
虞世尧之前会因为他乖巧，因为他听话，因为他可怜，给他温柔和深情的假象，现在也会因为他肚子里揣着一块肉，解释他从来不会多说的事，拿出从来没有的耐心对一个不识趣的人。  
他艰难地开口：“我没有想要你知道，也不会去打扰你，你能不能当做不知道，也不来打扰我？”  
他还是这么孩子气，这些话听着天真又可爱，可以让虞世尧忽视他真正的意思，手掌贴着他的后颈，让他抬起头，吻着他干燥柔软的唇：“然然，这是我们孩子，我有权利照顾你，还有他。我们重新在一起不好吗？你不信的事，我以后都做给你看，别这么抗拒，你以前不会这样，是还在生我的气吗？”  
简然的回答并不重要，就像虞世尧说的，以前的简然会顺从在虞世尧的耐心里面，可是连虞世尧都没有发现，当简然不像从前，他们之间的就完全接不上轨。  
简然的沉默不是顺从，而是面对谎言无力和阵痛，在虞世尧面前，口不能言。  
他像是被虞世尧养着的一只小宠物，可以疼可以宠，说一些不痛不痒的话当做奖励，只要简然还是像之前一样，在他勾手时候能回来。  
而虞世尧总是骗他，不管是之前，还是现在。

虞世尧觉得自己很久没有抱过简然，把人抱在腿上的时候，感觉他没有重多少。简然不说话，虞世尧就顺着他的唇，吻着冰凉的脸，然后是薄薄的眼睑，像是在吻化他摇摇欲坠的冷漠。  
他们每次分开，都是简然提的，但是其实两人间的开始和结束从来都是虞世尧说了算，这一次，虞世尧也觉得会和以前一样。  
他也不着急让简然这么快就接纳自己，并没有继续逼简然。  
而这一天超出正常轨道的事情，都被虞世尧替简然划到了正常范围，让简然无可奈克地接受自己要参与他的生活。  
在简然的小公寓，他还是按照以前的习惯，该吃饭吃饭，该复习该复习，然后准时休息。  
唯一不同的是，虞世尧不打算像之前两次一样假装正经，他堂而皇之地住进了简然的房间，把简然抱在怀里，忽视了他没用的反抗，手轻轻摸着肚子上细腻的皮肤。  
听说这个时候可以感觉到胎动，虞世尧觉得里面那个小东西好像真的在和自己交流，但是简然什么都不说，他也不想去刺激简然，过过手瘾就好。  
但是摸着摸着就变了味道。

他吻着简然的耳垂，在脱下他衣服的时候，简然只是拉了一下衣角，手指很快就松快。  
虞世尧调高了空调，把他转过来，手撑在简然的两侧，滚烫的吻落在肩头，带着灼热的吐息寸寸点燃简然的身体，最后含住了簌簌而立的乳尖。  
简然手指陷进床单中，弓了一下腰，又下意识伸手把自己突起的肚子和虞世尧的腹肌隔开。  
粗粝的舌头舔过胸部细嫩的皮肤，少得可怜的嫩肉被咬在一起，脊背升起了过电一样的刺激，简然张着嘴细喘了几声，虞世尧抬起头亲了一下他的下巴，带着笑音：“舒服吗？”  
简然没有说话，他又换了另一边，把两边都弄得一样红肿，从小红豆变成了泛着水光的红珠，在单薄苍白的胸膛上，可怜又风情。  
虞世尧把简然抱起来，让他坐在自己身上，把他现在的身体完完全全展示在自己面前，圆鼓鼓的肚子，弧线柔软又伸展，诡异的反差，因为少年质感的皮肤，在朦胧的光线中透出纯白圣洁的美感。  
看到虞世尧一直看着自己的肚子，有点想笑：“奇怪吗？是不是觉得我是一个怪物？”  
虞世尧拖着他的后颈，啄吻着他的脸，“怎么会，你很漂亮。”  
简然用胳膊勾住了他的脖子，果冻一样的唇含着他的耳垂，他从一开始就在做没有意义的事，突然觉得很累，什么都不想做，顺从在这种纯粹的靠近方式面前。  
但是他依然觉得很冷，像是没有什么能带给他温暖，他对虞世尧说：“我想做/爱，你给我吧。”  
虞世尧僵了一下，抱着他的手臂收紧了一瞬，然后热烈狂乱的吻淹没了简然，当欲望在身体里复苏的时候，简然觉得前所未有的轻松。  
虞世尧之前是对的，比起感情，直白的性/爱跟能给人安全感和存在感。  
他脱掉了裤子，用自己畸形的下面坐在虞世尧怒涨的性器上，一只手扶撑着虞世尧的腹肌，一只手抱着肚子，虞世尧不轻不重捏着他的腰，掌握着他的平衡，也控制着他似痛非痛地欢愉。  
他有一具很适合欢爱的身体，潮热的小口已经在刚才绵长的前戏中，湿成了一片，当和虞世尧粗硬的性器碰上，尾椎骨都掀起了一片酥麻。  
虞世尧以为简然会抗拒，没有想到他主动握着紫红的粗物往自己穴口送，虽然看不清楚，但虞世尧依然眼角突突跳，伸手去扭开了灯。  
简然被突然的灯闪了一下眼睛，有些潮湿的头发粘在脸上，情态从泛红的眼梢蔓延，身体由内而外散发着充盈又情欲的粉，圆圆的肚子下面，两片白嫩的肉唇被挤开，干净漂亮的肉穴吃力吞着他肉筋横亘怒涨紫红的性器，剧烈的反差刺激得虞世尧眼睛浮起暗红，握着简然的腰的手又用力了几分。  
简然皱了一下眉心，继续往下坐下来，隆起的肚子挡住了他现在下面淫浪的丑态，却也同样刺痛他的神经。  
这场性爱带给他的痛苦，比任何一次都要鲜明。  
但是他不想去管，他沉浸在欲望带来的欢愉面前，催眠一样觉得自己是快乐的，当穴口碰上虞世尧粗硬的耻毛时，他长长喘一口气后，开始抬腰慢慢动起来。  
虞世尧按着他的腰，阻止了他乱来的动作，一边觉得简然这样不正常，一边又舍不得湿滑紧热的里面，坐起来，简然按在怀里：“干什么胡来，是太想我了吗？”  
简然被他钉在怀里，含着男人粗长的性器动弹不得，皮肤下过电一样麻着，眼角被打湿，手指哆嗦着抓紧了虞世尧的背，想要借力动一下。  
虞世尧自下而上撞了一下，简然的腰马上就软下来，在他怀里抖了一下。  
虞世尧低笑了一声，说：“你听话一点，别乱来，我让你舒服。”  
然后握着简然的腰，动作不算重地顶弄着他，让这具久违了的身体渐渐适应过来，才动作才开始大起来。  
简然在孕期的身体比之前更加适合承欢，很快他就在这种起起伏伏地情潮里，被操/射了一次，肉穴里涌出春潮，流水一样打湿着两人结合的地方。  
虞世尧抱着他去了浴室，打算帮他清理一下，简然舔着他的喉结，勾得人腰间紧绷，虞世尧眼底发黯，  
房间里灯光白亮，简然好半天睁不开眼，等到眼睛聚焦的时候，从满是水雾的镜子里的自己，面目潮红，满身情潮，皮肤下都是蒸腾的红，有一种要燃烧的燥热。  
他伸手去碰了一下冰冷的镜面，从脊骨打了一个寒颤，身后粗长的硬物就有抵了进来，带着凶悍讨伐的力度，又没有狠狠贯穿，在潮热的穴肉里张弛有度地磨着他，让他似疼非疼的叫出来，腿脚发软着要跪下去。  
虞世尧从后面抓着他的手，虚虚揽住了他的腰，小臂上肌肉随着身后的动作鼓动，带着强悍的爆发力，像是让人钉在他的怀里。  
过了一会他抓紧了男人的手臂，尖吟的声音变得甜腻，而身后的动作却变得慢下来，像是要故意折磨他，掐着他的下巴让他看镜子里自己欲求不满的样子。  
“今天怎么这么浪？一句话也不说，只知道缠着我要，小骚货，还认得我是谁吗？”  
随着身体里巨物的抽离，简然的身体不由自主地随着男人的动作，往后递，像是舍不得什么一样。  
巨大的粗物在害翕开的穴口蹭着，诱哄着最深的欲望，也诱哄着他说出自己的名字。  
简然像是一个被欲望填满的娃娃，已经没有了自我的意识，急需什么把里面瘙痒的水捅出来，主动握着男人的粗物往身体里送，在被抓住的手的时候，又急又哭：“虞世尧……”  
除了虞世尧还有谁？  
他跪服在欲望面前。  
只想在长长久久沉浸在其中，这比虞世尧说的任何话都要让他更有安全感，更不用费神去想他到底哪一句是真的，还有做这些事背后真正的目的。

 

考虑到简然的身体，两次结束后，虞世尧就抱着他回到了床上，一遍一遍闻着他泛着情潮的身体，从胸前到隆起的肚子，他朝圣一样亲吻着，像是在用嘴唇描摹着某种看不见的图腾。  
虞世尧和他蹭了蹭鼻尖，眼底带着餍足后的柔情蜜意，看着简然像是有要溢出来的喜欢，“宝宝饿不饿？”  
他又爱不释手地把手搭上了简然的肚子，压制不住为人父的欣喜和温柔。  
简然闭着的眼睛睁开，脸和嘴唇都很红，只有眼睛是水一样的清明又透彻：“你喜欢这个孩子吗？”  
“喜欢。”虞世尧又补充，“也喜欢你的，不要乱想。”

简然躺在被子上，有点疲倦地闭上了眼睛，刚才的情/事像是把他割裂成了两个人，一个累得抬不起手，另一个被尖锐的痛惊醒着，突然说：“辜弘之前想要杀了我。”  
他不明不白的一句话，让虞世尧一瞬间以为自己听错了，随后脸上的笑凝住。  
“他已经被抓了，我说的是之前，他抓到我和沈嘉佑的时候，他和我说，要是你来了，要是不答应他的条件，就会要我的命。”  
辜弘对他说这些话的时候，简然还在想，自己藏起来的定位会不会害了虞世尧。

“我就是想让虞少帮个忙，你能不能活下来，就你这次有没有跟对人，到时候抢对着你的时候，小朋友记得哭两声，好让虞少心软。”  
简然记得辜弘说着话时，故意用枪他扇在脸上的感觉，也记得虞世尧那时候根本没有看枪口对着谁，只是下意识抱紧了他真正的心上人的样子。

而虞世尧还在骗他，一直一直。

简然说：“我之前是真的想分手，至于他，我不想留下的，只是来不及，我反正已经不爱他，也不喜欢你，我会把他生下来，把他还给你，然后你放过我，这样好么？”


	19. 38

窗外是幽暗的树影，还有阵阵鸟鸣，山林间带着丝丝凉意的风携着山岚顺着别墅冰冷的石岩墙壁吹进来，虞世尧颀长的身影靠在洞开的落地窗前。  
刚才他带简然出去吃饭，遇到了以前的人——情人，他还想着要怎么解释，简然就已经平平淡淡告诉他：“不用。”  
在回来的路上，安慰他：“我其实一直没有怪过你，你本来就没有做错过什么，不用觉得对不起我，现在也不用想办法来哄我。我真的不在意，你放心。”  
虞世尧心都拿给他的“知进退”和“懂事”戳烂了。  
之前他们中间隔着一个高考，虞世尧终于等到简然放下心里的担子，没有想到简然放下压力的同时，把他也给放下了。   
在简然的计划里，从这个孩子算起，以后还会去外地上大学，遇到新的人，对虞世尧的爱情都只会是他逐渐忘却的事。  
虞世尧想到这种可能，眉心就点点皱起，旧习复发，手指发热下意识摸了一下平平的口袋。  
他之前答应简然戒烟，也有将近半年没有碰，前几天简然被简煜书带走后才没忍住，现在把简然接回来，但是想要抽烟的心情一复一日的增加。  
他苦于找办法，抱着简然的时候，总像是隔着什么。  
现在有点恍惚地想到，之前简然一直讨好他，用力抱着他的时候，是不是这样的感觉，明明隔得这么近，还是觉得对方不属于自己。  
虞世尧掐了一下眉心，嘲弄地挑唇笑了一下，自虐一样想着以前简然看着他的目光和神态。  
“虞世尧。”简然突然叫了他一声。  
在浴室外，他敲了一下门：“然然？”  
“你进来。”  
虞世尧表情愣了一瞬，马上把门推开，在开门的一瞬间，他还在想，可能是自己想错了。  
但是隔着潮湿朦胧的水汽看着只围着浴巾的简然，他喉结紧了一下。  
热水把苍白的皮肤温出一种发腻的白和软，尤其是脖子和锁骨，都泛着细腻的粉，单薄的胸膛和他那个圆圆的肚子一样，之前小小可爱的乳/粒和乳/晕，被微弱的突起撑得更圆满了些。  
“有点涨，我按着好疼，你帮我按一下。”简然皱眉戳了一下变得莫名其妙的胸膛。  
之前医生就告诉过他，会出现这种情况，而且因为他矛盾的身体，得不到充分的发育，倒是能得到和别人一样的难受和痛苦。  
虞世尧眼神发黯，走过去的时候，高大的身影把面前的简然完完全全罩住，带着强横的属于他的气息。  
简然目光平平地看着他。  
虞世尧心里叹了一口气，手碰上他又点软又些硬的左胸，简然皱眉露出了一点痛苦的样子，黯哑开口：“怎么不早点告诉我？”  
简然没有说话，咬紧了腮帮子忍着那种被揉捏软骨的刺痛。  
虞世尧拇指捻了一下他粉嫩的乳尖，另一只手搭着他的肚子，对里面那位说：“小混蛋。”  
然后低头含住了简然小小的胸膛——那里并没有发育，只是因为体内紊乱的激素，撑起了一点点，虞世尧一只手捏着都是细嫩的皮，根本没有多少肉。  
现在含着才吸起一点点稀薄的软肉，简然也仰着脖子挺了一下胸膛，因为滚烫的唇舌，他有一种要被人吞进去的错觉。  
他下意识抱住了虞世尧的头，又痛又痒地承受着他给自己带来的纾解，眼角疼得只掉眼泪。  
虞世尧松开了被自己咬得红肿的小乳粒，伸手擦了一下他的眼角：“这么难受？我们明天去问问医生。”  
简然摇头：“不，揉开就好了，我不去看医生。”他低头看了虞世尧一眼，长痛不如短痛地催促，红着眼角，“你快点呀。”  
虞世尧眼睛都要充血了，掐着他的手也用了些力气，有些凶狠地含住他红肿水淋淋的左胸，咬着上面可怜兮兮的软肉。  
大概是痛麻了，也可能是真的被揉开了，虞世尧换另一边的时候，简然低头看了一下自己惨兮兮的一边，感觉之前堵在里面生疼的东西被吸了出来，胀鼓鼓地填充着那里 ，又因为虞世尧粗粝的舌头舔过右边，又吸了一口气，细白的手抱紧了虞世尧的脑袋，头顶的灯光照在他扬起绷紧的脖子上，有一条漂亮的流线。  
虞世尧也没有经验，他之前也不喜欢在床上伺候人，现在更不知道该怎么帮简然，倒是含着他的软肉，手里抱着久违的身体，有些情不自禁。  
最后把被自己吸大了一圈的小可怜吐出来，看着他泛起红晕的胸膛，还有布满齿痕和吻痕的左右，目光也越来越黯，直起身亲着他流泪的眼角：“好点了吗？”  
简然摇头又点头，眼梢带着一点虞世尧熟悉的情态，黑漆漆的眼睛看过来的时候像是荡着水一样，整个人像是盈满了什么，随时都要溢出来。  
虞世尧捧着他的脸，贴着他的额头，目光灼人滚烫，哑声又问了一遍：“好点了吗？”  
简然扬起脖子柔软度嘴唇贴向他，呼吸像是发甜发软的，虞世尧拖着他的后颈吻了上去，简然肩背缩了一下，仰承了他在自己嘴里有些粗暴的掠夺，唇舌勾缠在一起，发出黏腻的喘息。  
虞世尧双手撑在他两侧，手臂绷出修长漂亮的肌肉线条，小心没有压着他的肚子，顺着他的脖子一点点吮吸着，像是要留下自己的印记，缓慢又用力地在洁白的皮肤上留下成串的吻痕。  
已经松开的浴巾掉在地上，虞世尧往下亲的时候，简然伸手在肚子上挡了一下，虞世尧啄吻着他的手背：“没关系，我疼你，他看不到。”  
然后含住了他秀气的阴茎，简然也捂不住肚子，被虞世尧撩拨得只能抓紧了他，腿软得站不住，像是缺氧的鱼细细喘着。  
简然下面还带着沐浴乳和他身上特有的淡香，阴茎干净又可爱，不像是长在男人身上的，虞世尧甚至想着，这么可爱的小东西能操人吗？  
至于另一种可能，虞世尧绝对不会让他发生。  
但是因为这种想法，虞世尧心里起了一点火气，在简然射出来后，自己又咬了一口他大腿上的软肉，然后修长的手指拨开中间那条湿热的小缝，戳刺着包裹在里面甬道。  
黏腻水裹了他一手，虞世尧忍不住笑了一下，顺着熟悉的位置揉捏着里面的嫩肉，手把花唇撑开，一手解开了皮带扣，释放出狰狞怒涨的性器送到他双腿间，让撑开的花唇裹着自己。  
简然听到虞世尧解开皮带扣的声音，又忍不住抖了一下，还没有看清楚他那个凶悍的粗物，滚烫坚硬的性器就送到了他腿间，蹭着他湿淋淋的下面，他像是骑在了上面，又恐又怕地抓着虞世尧的肩，感受着下面折磨人的剐蹭。  
低头只能看到白白圆圆的肚子，还有偶尔探出来一点的紫红性器，好像他已经把虞世尧的东西吃了进去，简然看了一眼就移开了视线，头枕着虞世尧的肩，瑟瑟抖着肩。  
虞世尧在浴缸里放上水，亲他瑟瑟颤动的眼皮，说：“我们去水里，你要好受些。”  
简然哆嗦着点头，害怕他突然就捅进来，抬腰躲着他灼硬的性器：“你轻点。”  
“你是要我的命吗？”虞世尧恨不得把他整个人都吃进嘴里，勾着他的舌头亲得人嘴唇发麻。  
温热荡漾的水波刺激了人的感官，简然从坐在虞世尧怀里，清晰感觉到巨大的冠头抵开肉唇，和着温水慢慢送进去的感觉，简然抬腰适吸着气适应着虞世尧的尺寸，上面下面都被占着，整个人像是被什么胀满了，从脖子到后背都红起来。  
虞世尧还记得他上次又痛又崩溃的样子，一直小心观察着他的状态，看他这次还算享受，也放心把自己整个送了进去，简然柔软的小肚子抵在他腰腹上，他的阴茎也堪堪抵住最深处圆圆的壶嘴，让简然细喘了一声，手指也抓紧了他的背后。  
被湿热紧致的嫩肉裹住，虞世尧腰腹绷得像是钢板一样，亲他的肩头：“别怕，轻轻的，不会进去，你动几下。”  
简然抬腰吐出一点把里面撑得胀满的粗物，又慢慢坐下去，他看不见，但是虞世尧却看得清楚，在清澈的水里他干净漂亮的小穴是怎么吞吐男人紫红的肉茎，还有拖出来鲜红的媚肉，鲜明的对比看得虞世尧太阳穴都要炸开了。  
“我不行了，你来吧，太累了。”简然抱着肚子眼角不受控制地留着眼泪，水红的嘴发出细细的喘。  
虞世尧控着他的腰，往上顶了一下，简然跟着呻吟了一声，又软又娇。  
他在床上的反应一向是诚实的，痛苦还是高兴，都一目了然。  
虞世尧想让他舒服些，动作有点小心，忍得额角青筋直冒，简然靠在他怀里，突然小声说：“你用点力呀。”  
虞世尧都要被他勾得暴血了，抱着他转了一个身，从后捞着他的腰，“啪”地撞响了他发浪的臀肉，简然尖吟了一声，虞世尧缓缓抽出去，又用力撞了进去，贴着他耳朵问：“你是不是故意的？这样好不好？嗯？”  
简然混乱地摇头，抓紧了浴缸两边的手用力浮起青筋，肩胛骨突起，泛着鲜红的性晕，打湿的黑发像是图腾一样贴在洁白的脖子和后背上，因为身体里被填满的感觉，浑身有一种被打开的快感。  
高潮来得很快，简然几乎抓不住，被虞世尧抱着从水里捞起来，高热绞紧的里面含着虞世尧的还发硬的阴茎，嘴里含着他的舌头，像是要溺死了一样。  
被抱上床的时候，他们还胶合在一起，虞世尧从后抬着他的腿，慢而有力地往他身体里掼，给他绵密的快感和缓慢的折磨。  
“你说他知道我是谁吗？”虞世尧突然含着他的耳垂，撞得简然叫了一声。  
简然明白他在说什么后，下意识用手遮了一下肚子，眼角留着不明不白的眼泪，好像他做了什么对不起谁的事。  
虞世尧倒是没有愧疚感，反而觉得简然这么紧张咬得人很爽，虞世尧被汗打湿的眉眼笑得性感，舌尖舔过他的后颈，说：“要不要我和他打个招呼？”  
说着用力撞在了里面禁闭的壶嘴上，像是真的要进去，简然惊恐地紧绷起了后背：“……不行，你不能这样。”  
虞世尧急忙收起了自己的玩笑，安抚他：“骗你的，别这么害怕，舍不得你难受。”  
“你总是骗我，为什么要骗我？”简然盖着脸哭起来，像是突然难受得不能控制，他发现就自己就是一个不折不扣的骚货，寄生在男人的阴茎上，淫浪又难堪，在不合适的时候发浪，又在不合适的时候想起自己的责任。  
虞世尧发现自己逗过头了，急忙抱着人，手待在他肚子上，帮他捂住：“对不起对不起，我不该骗你，别难受，我的错，我不该引诱你，他也看不到，也听不到，什么都不知道。”  
虞世尧按着他一直道歉，最后才把人哄得没有那么难受，躺在床上默默出神。  
虞世尧去拿了毛巾给他擦脸，又擦了一下他黏腻发红的腿心，中间的像是开了一朵发腻的红花，两片白肉裂开，中间鲜红的穴肉湿漉漉吐着精水。  
啧。  
虞世尧抓着他的大腿，凉飕飕的目光若有若无刮过他的肚子，想着自己还要去浴室解决一下。  
简然坐起来，说：“我帮你。”  
说着就合拢着哆嗦的腿，爬过来，被虞世尧按住肩膀：“不用。”  
“为什么？你刚才都没有射/出来。是我扫了你的兴致，我已经没事了。”像是要负起什么责任，简然伸手拉开了他刚才随便套上的短裤，手指摸上他已经半勃，还潮湿着的性器。  
虞世尧掐着他的下巴抬起头，对上他认真的眼神，说：“简然刚才你以为我们在做什么？”  
“做/爱，怎么了吗？”  
虞世尧拇指摩擦过他脸上细腻的皮肤，说：“你为什么想和我做爱？”  
“和你上床很舒服，我上次检查的时候问过医生了，他说可以。”  
“那你是在讨好我吗？”  
“没有，我是觉得很舒服。也想你舒服，这样比较公平。”  
虞世尧明白了他的意思，也明白了他刚才以为的情动，只是一场简然准备好的交/合，里面并没有他以为的意乱情迷。  
虞世尧还有点浮动的心火彻底冷了下去：“你的意思是，刚才不是我，也可以？”  
简然没有否认，像是不明白他为什么要想这么多，还带着情/潮泛红的脸皱起来，虞世尧为了避免听到更生气的话，在他开口前离开了房间。  
简然张开的嘴巴还没有闭上，虞世尧又走进来，去拿了吹风机，黑着脸给他吹了头发，手指缠着他的头发，正要把他的脑袋撬开看看，里面到底在想什么。  
吹好头发，虞世尧走出去环着手臂站在已经完全陷入了黑暗的外面吹了半个多小时的山风。  
那点郁气散开，就剩下了无边无际的冷。  
他拿简然没有办法，自己气了半天，回到房间，发现简然已经抱着被子睡着了，穿着他的黑衬衣称得皮肤很白，脸红红的，头发柔软地贴着脸，散在洁白的枕头上。  
虞世尧都要炸开的胸口无奈又心疼，刚刚坐下来，简然就揉着眼睛挣扎着醒了过来。  
他本来就是在等虞世尧，就是太累，心不由己地睡了过去。  
“我们要谈一谈吗？”简然坐起来，声音有点哑，“你好像误会了什么。”  
虞世尧抬手遮住他半张脸：“然然别说话气我，你知道我不想听这些。”  
只露出红红的嘴和尖尖下巴的简然开口：“你是想和我在一起吗，可是我们又不合适，现在挺好的，你这样让我有点困惑。”  
虞世尧胸口都拿给他说得绞紧，说：“哪里不合适？之前你不是这么觉得，为什么我现在想，就是不合适？”  
简然像是早就准备好了，帮他条分缕析地讲清楚：“你之前也说我太天真了。你只是喜欢我表现出来的样子，你也不会喜欢这样的我。你只想要一个人像之前那样爱着你，可是那样真的很累，我做不到了。”  
虞世尧放在他脸上的手僵了一下，沉默了很久，虞世尧把手拿下来，看着简然清亮的眼睛，贴着他的额头说：“我知道我们之间有很多问题，也知道你为了我吃了很多没必要的苦。你之前的顾虑我没有想到，只想着等你考完试，就能好好解决，又想着快点把你挽回，回避了很多问题，这样让你没有办法像之前一样相信我。那以后换我来爱你，好不好？”  
“我知道重新相信一个人很难，给我一点点时间，你知道我到底是不是真心的，对不对？”虞世尧有些颤抖的唇落在简然嘴角，最后一句像是在求他。  
简然抱住他的后背，也像是叹了一口气，说：“睡吧，今天好累。”  
虞世尧猛地惊醒过来，下意识揽了一下身边的位置，摸了一个空，马上就翻身，赤脚跑了出去。  
看到简然站在门外的溪水里，还没有松一口气，马上就又提起了心脏。  
简然听到动静就看了过去，看着虞世尧像是要捉小鸡一样，小心翼翼靠近自己，然后抓住自己的手——手心都是冷汗，说：“水里有青苔，小心滑。”  
这个山间别墅避暑又避人，私密性很好。  
要是不下山，简然每天在这里连个人影都看不到，也跑不到哪里去。  
“哦。”简然点头，踩着水里冰凉的鹅卵石往岸边走，泡在透凉水里的脚趾抬出水面的时候剔透粉亮滴着水，粉粉嫩嫩的可爱。  
虞世尧莫名头皮紧了一下，等到他踩到草皮上，拎着他的拖鞋把人抱回去放在沙发上，让简然踩着自己的膝盖，用毛巾给他擦了一下水，最后亲了一下他冰凉的脚背：“睡饱了？那我让医生过来。”  
他好像发现简然不喜欢去医院，更不喜欢被人讨论自己畸形的身体，现在的检查都挪到了他熟悉的环境，这里都放着专业的产检器材。  
简然盯着他看，在虞世尧抬头的时候，自己又看向窗外，寡淡的点点头。  
例行检查很快就结束，私人医生会把必要的情况告诉简然，剩下再详细告诉虞世尧，简然确定了一下自己的预产期——他和正常人不一样，也怀不了那么久的孩子，可能到后面两个月就要住在医院。  
最迟等到八月中旬孩子就要生下来，不然简然的身体也吃不消。  
虞世尧担心对简然的身体有影响，和医生单独说了一会，回到房间才注意到简然在手机上和人聊天。  
之前除了联系虞世尧，简然天天抱着手机，后来就很少看他用手机。  
虞世尧多看了两眼，应该是简然的朋友，在兴高采烈问简然要选择什么专业，连发了好几个一只傻狗笑哈哈的表情包。  
虞世尧眉心皱起来，他不记得简然有什么朋友。  
简然注意到他的视线，回了一个萌萌的“嗯嗯”，把手机收起来，听到虞世尧说：“然然过来帮我贴一下。”  
虞世尧脱了衣服，趴在床上露出肌肉健硕又漂亮，简然拿起旁边的尼古丁贴片给他粘在背肌上，听到虞世尧问：“是你同学么？”  
简然：“不是，是之前奥赛集训的时候认识的。”  
虞世尧眼睛眯了一下，问起简然要去哪里上学，他记得之前简然说想考本地的。  
简然说了一个远在一千多公里外的顶级学府，虞世尧坐在他身边，说：“本地大学也不错，在这里回家也方便，怎么要去那么远的地方。”  
简然看着他，说：“你以前说去这个学校很好，对我也很好。”  
虞世尧喉结滑动了一下，翻身坐起来，捏着他左手指骨，说：“我找人查了，本地大学的专业更适合你。”  
“哦。”简然看着他，“我爸已经联系了学校的教授——是他以前的同学，让他做我的导师，我要变志愿就要通知我爸，你要和他说吗？”  
虞世尧不能。  
简煜书答应他带走简然的第一条件，就是尊重简然，不能干涉他的决定。  
虞世尧看着简然，又看他圆圆的肚子，说：“好，你想去哪里就去哪里。”


	20. 43

古俊叔叔选的酒店是当地的一家四星酒店，最贵的房间也没有虞家一个会客厅大，在洁白的席梦思大床上，从天花板上吸顶灯，到对面布艺贵妃靠，还有地上地毯的花纹，简然来来回回看了数次，没能找到一个能让自己视线聚焦的地方。  
房间里轻微的震动声也盖过了他的呼吸声，整个人陷在宽大的床被间，感觉被被子压得喘不过气，又热得发慌，他有些微喘地闭上眼睛，放在一侧的手指掐在柔软的枕头上，指节泛着红，和细薄的眼尾一样，像是染着被水晕湿的红。  
有人踩着棕色地毯走了进来，坐在旁边的时候，床微微塌下去一点，身上携着的湿凉水汽，眉目清冽，和脸上蒸出薄红的简然截然不同。  
虞世尧前面有点长的头发在洗澡后掉下来，桃花眼隔着湿发和简然恍惚的视线对上，一只手握住简然抓着枕头的手，说：“这么听话。”另一只手把他稍微抱起来贴靠在自己身上，手顺着细腰往下摸上了放在他后穴的玩具——还是自己走的时候塞进去的位置，往面的小阴茎精神立着，拇指搭过他吐着水的顶端，确认了一下他有没有自己弄过。  
“真乖。”虞世尧低头亲了一下他带着薄汗的额头，简然忍不住喘出了声音，自己抬腰在他手上蹭了一下，发现虞世尧没有打算帮他弄一下，有点凉的手指反而往下拨开了下面的肉唇，玩弄起他另一个敏感的性器官。  
“我不要，先弄前面。”简然忍了这么久，发哑的声音有些委屈，弓腰躲了一下他打算给自己的双重折磨，他忍了这么久，也已经完成了虞世尧交代的任务，在被子下发着抖就抚弄自己的阴茎。  
虞世尧眼睛黯了一下，把他盖在身上的被子掀开，露出纤瘦的身体在灯下是发腻的白，黑发攀爬在泛红的锁骨，腿间潮湿腻滑，细白的手指捏着发红的阴茎，肥白的臀尖探出一点纯黑的前端，上上下下像是一个放在床上的性爱玩具，盈满了发骚的欲，勾得人想要把他干死。  
虞世尧扣住他的手腕，说：“不是答应了不自己弄吗？”  
简然抓了一下他的背肌，在他肩上咬出一个圆圆的牙印：“你又不帮我，我好难受。”  
“帮你，没说不让你舒服。”虞世尧把按着他腰，把他整个下面抱住，手指顺着湿热的穴口探了进去，简然后背瑟缩了一下，整个人都软了下来，“但是让你长点记性。”  
“……你，把后面的那个拿出来呀。”简然眼睛包不住眼泪一样，眼角湿湿的，小声求他。  
虞世尧分开他的腿，一手在腿心若有若无地抽插，另一只手把后穴含着的东西往外抽，看着被带出来的鲜红媚肉，目光发黯，声音又不慌不忙：“别卖娇，不是说了要听话么。”  
“我已经听话了……”简然刚刚争辩了一句，就伸着脖子尖吟了一声，虞世尧突然把后面的东西推了回去，另一只撑开白胖肉唇的手捻着里面骚软的嫩肉。  
“你哪里听话了？什么也不告诉我，哄着我是不是很好玩？嗯？”  
简然头磕在他肩上，摇头的时候头发扫过虞世尧的胸肌，像是他小声的抽噎一样，挠着人的心。  
他被掌控在了虞世尧的手上，前前后后都因为体内的东西缓解着难以启齿的痒和麻，他刚在才漫长的等待里就感觉自己快要死了，现在虞世尧有不轻不重地磨着他，他像是被放上岸的鱼，渴求的水从虞世尧手上吝啬地滴落在他燥热高温的身体上。  
“是不是不喜欢这个东西？”虞世尧抽动了几下被他后面那张小口含住的情趣玩具，看到简然一边发抖一边摇头，很贴心的把东西拿出来，亲他瑟瑟颤动的眼皮，“那就不要了。”  
话说得柔声细语，好像把东西喂进去的人不是他。  
虞世尧在他背上摸了几下，看他趴在自己身上细细喘气，意味不明地低笑了一声，又把东西填回去，简然脊骨紧绷，贴在他身上像是一只缺氧的鱼。 虞世尧空出手拿起烟盒在床头磕出一支烟，咬着烟嘴点烟的时候，两颊陷进去，下颌绷出锋利的线条。  
简然呆呆看着他抽烟的样子，虞世尧已经很久没有在他面前抽过烟，还是特别好看性感。  
虞世尧修长的两指夹着烟递到简然面前，简然伸着脖子含着湿润的烟嘴，像是被蛊惑了一样尝了一口，隔着细细淡淡的烟去看虞世尧。  
“还真会抽烟了？”虞世尧手指勾了几下他的下巴，声音还算温和。  
简然却背脊一凛，突然清醒过来，才回想到自己怎么成现在这个样子。  
虞世尧突然过来，就是来兴师问罪的。  
简然抬头亲他的下巴，小猫一样用软嫩的舌头讨好他，喉咙里有甜腻的声音，“啪”一声肥白的屁股就被打了一巴掌，骤缩的肠肉夹着震动的玩具，简然趴在他胸口不敢动了，只簌簌掉着眼泪。  
骚透了的身体又不由自主去迎合虞世尧的动作，抬腰去把他的手指含得更深，没有被抚慰的前面也因为后面积累起来的快感，吐出越来越粘稠的淫液。  
“骚货。”虞世尧被他湿了一手，低笑了一声，“你那个同学知道你这个样子吗？他跑出来的时候，他是睡了，还是知道你跑出来找自己男人了？”  
在虞世尧打电话过来前两个小时，古俊早就睡得昏天黑地了。  
但是被他这么一说，简然感到难言的羞耻，颤声说：“他不知道。”  
他之前以为虞世尧不高兴是因为自己偷偷抽烟，现在才后知后觉发现好像是和古俊有关，但是被他弄怕了，也不敢主动开口。  
虞世尧亲了一下他瑟瑟颤动的肩胛骨，把后面的东西抽了出来，看着没有合拢的鲜红穴口目光灼黯。  
简然害怕他再拿那个东西，说：“我不喜欢那个，我想要你。”。  
刚刚只是前戏，但是看简然一脸解脱了的样子，虞世尧殷红的唇角挑了一下，扔下碍事的浴巾，说：“跪过去。”  
简然听话的塌着腰跪下，把肥白的屁股撅起来一些，虞世尧坚实的腰腹压下来的时候，简然喘了一下，抱着枕头的手也用力，脸上露出似痛非痛的样子。  
虞世尧的尺寸可比他买的那个玩具大多了，寸寸抵进去的时候，像是胀满了根本没有办法再进去一点，又随着他的动作吃进去跟多，像是要把他肚子捅穿一样。  
“我昨天就来了。”虞世尧全部进去后，突然在他耳边说。  
简然还在放松适应，张着水红的嘴颤抖呼吸，一时没有反应过来。  
“我看你和那个小子玩得很开心，他还给你绑头发？嗯？”虞世尧扣着他的腰，抽出去，只剩一个冠头在湿红的穴口，然后猛地整个顶了进去，把发腻的臀肉撞出一响，然后又大开大合地操弄他紧热的后穴，把臀尖都撞得发红。  
简然在这种狂烈的性爱中说不出一句完整的话，最后连枕头都抱不住，撑不住地往床上塌，被虞世尧从后揽着，听着他阴恻恻的话：“还住一个房间，你是不是打算气死我？和他出去过多少次？”  
话题越来越往危险的边缘走，简然捂着肚子，哭着说：“就这一次……不是我订的房间。”  
“然后呢？”虞世尧就着埋在他体内的姿势，把人转过来抱在怀里，简然指尖颤了一下，抱紧了他紧绷的后背，“没有了。”  
“没有了？”虞世尧染着薄汗的脸笑起来有些邪佞，“你觉得我这么好哄吗？然然拿出一点诚意来。”  
简然虽然被折磨得手软脚软，但是也还记得自己一开始就让步了，听他的话含着那个东西，现在也什么都说了。  
他不知道虞世尧真的会有这么在意，不同于之前逗他的样子，眼底有点让他害怕的狠色，像是真的打算把他操死在怀里，尤其是他体内还含着一个要把自己捅穿一样的硬骨。  
“我以后再也不会和人住一个房间，也不会让别人碰我的头发，也不会喝他的水……”简然细碎的吻落在他花岗石一样的胸肌上，最后含着他的耳垂，软着声音说，“老公，我错了。”  
虞世尧额角的青筋浮起，看了一眼浑然不觉的简然，绷着牙关冷笑，简然刚刚露出茫然的样子，就被压在床上，两条细腿被分开挂在虞世尧的手臂两侧，埋在体内怒涨的性器带着狠劲操着他。  
他没有力气去直起腰，抓着床单的手用力发白，最后在高潮到来的时候，呜咽了一声，前面没有被抚慰的阴茎伴随着眼前失真的白光一下射了出来，眼角也像是帮忙分散着体内燃烧起来又幻化如蒸汽一样的温度，失神滚着泪珠。  
虞世尧忍了一下，抽出来抵在他腿心射了出来，把还在发抖的人捞在怀里，又温存地亲吻起来。  
过了一会，虞世尧看他还在哭，检查了一下，后面像是一只肉嘟嘟合不拢的小嘴，又红又媚，但是没有受伤。  
一边亲吻他的肩头，手里揉着他的腰，看他止不住的哭，心里有些慌：“哪里弄疼了？”  
刚才考虑到简然的身体，也没有怎么过分，还做了那么长的前戏让他适应。  
简然就是缓不过来，他身体本来就不算好，又没有彻底恢复，现在像一只软脚红虾一样被虞世尧抱着反反复复检查。  
在虞世尧起身穿衣服的时候，简然才动手指勾了一下他的衣角，哑着声音问：“你是因为古俊在不高兴吗？”  
虞世尧动作停了一下，承认这种事对他来说不算难，但是也没有那么简单。  
“没事了？”  
“你回答我。”  
虞世尧看着他湿漉漉的红眼睛，心底松开一扣，和他贴着额头，说：“对。非常不高兴。我不想干涉你交朋友，不过，看到你和那小子走那么近，我会担心，也会嫉妒。”  
简然和虞世尧对视了几秒，刚刚止住的眼泪又有些忍不住，他明白虞世尧的意思，也知道让虞世尧认真说出这些话有多难。  
他伸手抱住虞世尧，贴着他的脖子，轻声说：“你担心这些什么？该担心的人是我才对。”  
那些被丢掉的安全感和信心，不是会随着简然自己的勇敢就回来，那就像是看不见的风洞，不经意间就有呼啸的冷风，被简然藏着，以前只有他能知道，现在窥见一角的虞世尧觉得心口胀痛。  
简然知道不能患得患失，但是靠虞世尧太近，就觉得好像能把自己的委屈和害怕都告诉他一样：“那么多人喜欢你，我只是其中一个。”  
虞世尧都要被他捏死在手里了，无奈又心疼，偏偏没有马上就能把一切补上的办法，只好在这种不庄重也不正式的场合下，说：“喜欢一个人是很容易的事，谁都可以说喜欢，你和谁都不一样。虞世尧的爱情不值钱，只有你和你的感情才都是独一无二的。能遇见你，还有能被你喜欢，都是我的幸事。”  
简然还不知道自己给虞世尧带来了什么，也不知道自己改变了虞世尧什么，只觉得自己和虞世尧总是在不明不白的场合说这些话，眼睛眨了几下，眼睫扫在虞世尧脖子处的皮肤上，顿了一下，说：“之前他们都说我不是你喜欢的类型。”  
虞世尧马上说：“之前也没有人像你，谁会知道我喜欢什么样的。”  
他好听的话随手拈来，简然听着心里还是有些高兴，忍着没有表现出来，看着他的眼睛，干巴巴说：“之前夏亚说你喜欢穿衬衣好看的人，都不是我。”  
虞世尧看出来他不难受了，像是抱着小孩一样抱着他去浴室，说：“以后都不夸别人了，我想看的时候让你穿。”  
简然想了一下，点头：“好。”  
洗澡的时候，简然又乖又软，尤其是他被虞世尧的话哄得晕头转向，贴在虞世尧身上像是一只小妖精。  
刚才就玩得挺过了，虞世尧担心他的身体吃不消，把人裹了浴巾抱出去，自己在里面冲澡，靠意志力压下旖念。  
刚刚出去，就看到简然身上就套了一件他的衬衣，裸着白花花的腿，在慢吞吞换床单。  
虞世尧之前就挺满意两个人的身材差，现在看自己的衬衣套在他身上，堪堪遮着腿/根，挽起来的袖口露出一截细胳膊。  
压下去的邪火燎得喉咙发紧，虞世尧掐了一下眉心走过去。  
“今晚不打算睡了？”他知道简然生活能力不算好，看他半天都理不好一个被角，帮他弄了一下。  
要不是床上太让人受不了，还有想扔掉虞世尧那个奇怪的玩具，不然简然也不想动。  
他站得腰酸，对虞世尧说：“没有力气。”  
“去那边坐着，我来。”  
简然坐在对面的贵妃靠上，盘腿坐着看虞世尧，剩余的一点体力在刚才换被套的斗争中清零，看了一会就开始打盹。  
虞世尧大刀阔斧地收拾好床，转头去抱人，看到垂感优良的衬衣搭在他雪白的腿上，半遮着腿心，但是还是能看到秀气的阴/茎，和随着他不讲究的坐姿分开的两片肉、唇以及里面嫩。红的骚/肉——刚才被他弄得，现在还红着。  
虞世尧眼睛眯了一下，看简然困倦无辜的脸，舌头抵了一下牙根，去把人抱起来放在床上，简然马上就缠着他的腰，要他一起睡。  
虞世尧把人抱在怀里，手摸着他大/腿内侧的软/肉，手瘾过心瘾。  
简然呐呐说：“我之前见不到你，做噩梦的时候想过你找了别人。”  
不是沈嘉佑，也不是虞世尧之前任何一个情人，就是一张陌生的脸，站在虞世尧身板突然又不算突然。  
虞世尧幽幽道：“我天天在家带小猪崽，他把我看得比谁都紧。”  
简然眼睛睁开：“猪崽呢？他……”  
虞世尧吻住他的唇角：“不用管他，我爸妈回来了，那个小混蛋看不到就不会找我。”  
简然忍住笑了一下，又想，虞世尧的爸妈会在他生日的这段时间回国待一会，想着他两个疏离漠然的父母，又想着他可爱可怜的儿子，沉沉的睡意裹着他的担心把他拽进了睡海。  
虞世尧在前天和他视频后，就准备来找人，安顿好家里的事就赶了过来，又被简然和那个古俊走得太近醋得脑袋疼，按理来说现在应该是很累的。  
但是又不是很想睡，他看着简然安静的睡脸，突然想到之前简然住院的时候。  
他找到机会和合适的理由去医院探望人，在病房外刚好撞见被简然救出来的女生在病房偷亲了一下昏睡过去的简然。  
羞怯又细瘦的少女，还有那个小心翼翼的吻，简然都不知道，他可能会一直都以为那个时候亲他的人是虞世尧，就像他一直都不知道自己到底有多招人喜欢。  
虞世尧在他侧脸亲了一下，像是要彻底盖掉什么。  
之前的事都不重要，以后虞世尧也会让简然只喜欢他一个人。


	21. 45

简然靠在他肩头喘气，手指抓住虞颂乱抓的小手，视线往下对着儿子黑宝石一样的眼睛，抿嘴笑：“猪崽，你有没有哭？”  
“哭惨了。医生拿他都没有办法，落地就好了。”虞世尧想抱一下简然，但是空不出手，“你要不要抱一下他？”  
简然有点紧张，捏了几下儿子的手，虞世尧教他先拖着虞颂的小脑袋，再抱着腰，把肉呼呼的虞颂接在怀里。  
虞世尧看他生疏又小心的样子，明明自己都还是一副没有长大的样子，现在拧着细细的眉毛，一脸凝重认真，大气都不敢出。  
简然抬头想让他确认一下，就看到虞世尧笑意阑珊的眼睛，愣了两秒钟，当虞世尧目光变得狭促，简然马上收回了自己鬼迷心窍的眼神，低头去看虞颂白白嫩嫩的脸。  
虞世尧抬了一下眉骨，手搭在他肩上，带着人往前走，让简然带路去他住的地方。  
来来往往的同学很多，甚至还有一群来参观，带着小红帽的小学生，不知道是在看虞世尧，还是在看他怀里抱着雪团子一样的虞颂，虞世尧走在外侧，刚刚把简然遮住，只看到一只伞下依偎着峻拔和清瘦的背影。

简然住的地方距离学校不远，看了简然一路的虞颂在十分钟的路程里就睡着了。  
虞世尧之前是知道简然住在离他们学校不远的商品小区里，治安和环境都不错，甚至陈彦找的中介都是他安排的。  
现在站在这个八十多平米的空间里，简然一个人住在这里看上去绰绰有余，小小的，简单整洁，虞世尧觉得除了小了些，都挺好。  
“我把他放在哪里？”简然小声问。  
“先放你床上。”  
简然小心翼翼把虞颂放上床，虞颂假哭了两声，简然躺在一边轻轻拍他的手，虞颂嫩白的小手搭在他胳膊上，短短的手指抓着他的衣服，呼呼睡了。  
简然不敢动，无措地看向斜靠着门框的虞世尧。  
虞世尧走过来，把虞颂的手拿开，对着简然的耳朵说：“他闻着你的味道，不会害怕，一个人睡得着。”  
他带着虞颂过来只是想让简然看到人开心一下，没打算让简然把时间都花在这个只知道吃和睡的小猪身上。  
说完手就穿过他的膝弯，把人抱起来，轻手轻脚出去。  
简然有点不好意思，但是又不想露出来，故作镇定地问：“你今天过来会不会耽误你的正事？”  
他记得在虞世尧生日的时候，他爸妈专门回来应该不单单只是给这个成年多年的儿子过生日，应该是借着这个机会和虞家生意上的伙伴来往一下。  
“就是请我爸以前的朋友聚一聚，我在不在都一样”虞世尧简单解释了一下，坐在沙发上，让他坐在自己腿上，推着他的后脑勺和他抵着额头，眼底带笑，“你不是要送我生日礼物么，我自己来拿了。”  
“我以为我可以请到假，想亲手送给你，就一直没有寄，差点就不能送到你手上了，幸好你来了。”简然想要站起来去拿礼物，被虞世尧抓住，拉进他的怀里，虞世尧吻住他的下唇：“小呆子，我是想见你。”  
简然才泄出了自己一点的开心，手环住他的脖子，嘴唇贴着他的唇角，说：“我刚才也想你这么抱我。”  
虞世尧对上的那双眼睛装着大大方方的依恋和欢喜，又被虞世尧看得有些不好意思，闭上了眼睛，柔软的眼睫几乎要刷到虞世尧的脸上，嘴唇抿着他。  
这大概是虞世尧和他接过最纯情的吻了，把所有惊喜和激动都述诸颤动又湿润的唇瓣，又只是淡淡吻着，并没有其他的意思。

本来今天是虞世尧的生日，他又千里迢迢过来，简然跃跃欲试要去他自己都没有怎么用过的厨房，被虞世尧拦了下来。  
虞世尧捏着他细白的手指，也舍不得让他拿除了课桌和试验台上之外的东西，订了午餐送过来。  
在等外卖的时候，虞世尧和简然说了一下自己最近都在忙什么，，明明是很琐碎的事，简然听得都很认真。  
虞世尧看着他认真温顺的目光，突然想到简然没有对他发过脾气，或者说，简然好像没有什么脾气。  
最生气的时候，也只是不想理人。  
虞世尧手指绕着他细软的头发，心里在想怎么才能让简然改掉这个坏习惯，不用这么懂事。  
正想着，门铃响了，虞世尧还没有起身，就有声音比他动作更快地响起——虞颂被门铃吵醒了。  
简然从他腿上下来，跑进房间去哄哭闹的虞颂。  
虞世尧在外面摆弄餐桌的时候，简然就抱着已经哄好的虞颂出来，虞颂眼睛还沾着泪花，嫩白的手抓着简然散下来的头发，小嘴笑得像一颗嫩嫩的心形。  
简然仰着尖脸，用和儿子一样大的眼睛看着虞世尧：“他好听话，我抱他，他就不哭了。”  
虞世尧看了一眼在简然怀里像傻白甜的儿子，按下了告状的冲动，让简然过来吃饭。  
简然不想放下虞颂，他对虞颂的感情很复杂。  
面对虞颂，他不用想怎么克制感情，学着怎么做一个得失有寸的大人，他虽然还是不知道怎么爱虞颂，但是天性大过理智。  
他甚至想着，下午好想把猪崽带着一起出门，但是看着像是一坨奶油一样的儿子，又怕外面那么热把他晒化了。  
下午出门的时候，虞世尧站在门口，抱着虞颂，冲着简然晃他奶白的胳膊：“和妈妈再见。”  
虞颂什么都听不懂，但是简然站在门口还是觉得后颈发热，又看虞世尧很自然的样子，勉强接受了自己迟来的身份认证，低头亲了一下虞颂的小脸，小声说：“和爸爸在家等我，听话嗷。”  
临走的时候又亲了一下虞世尧。  
虞世尧只是想逗逗他，听到他这么说，心口都热了，看到简然走进电梯的单薄背影，胸口的热意传到了眼底。  
怀里抱着的虞颂不单单只是简然给他的生的孩子，也是简然给他感情的一部分，和所有普通平凡的人一样，这个孩子是他和简然之间的纽带，血脉之中密不可分的感情在那一瞬间超过了他对虞颂的责任感。  
一直以来简然带给他的东西，好像突然间已经因为简然刚才故作镇定的话变得真实又滚烫起来。  
身后只有八十多平米的房子因为会有简然回来，成为了虞世尧“居无定所”人生的终点。

简然还没有这么归心似箭过，上完课，也不钻图书馆和实验室，就直接回去。  
一下午，虞世尧让人把虞颂的东西都送了过来，简然对这些多出来的东西没有概念，回去就抱着虞颂，无师自通地学会了怎么翻译虞颂的话，还和他交流。  
虞世尧刚开始还觉得好玩，坐在一边把简然的样子都偷拍了下来，后来觉出了一点不对劲，晚上把睡着的虞颂放回婴儿床的时候，简然还忧心忡忡地质疑他把婴儿床安在书房。  
虞世尧把他带回了房间，问起他在学校的事，简然说起一件不大不小的事。  
今天他们在校门旁被人偷拍放在了学校的论坛上，本来只是随便感叹一下，但是传播得有点广，古俊这个网瘾少年，第一时间认出了那个“惊了，中午二校门那个帅哥是谁”里的主角之一是简然。  
简然顺便就告诉了他，那个帅哥和自己的关系。  
“总会知道的，古俊要是不接受，也没有关系，我不想骗他。”简然又很开心，“而且本来也没有什么，古俊还想见你。”  
简然总是比他想的还要勇敢和通透很多，虞世尧说：“好，明天和他一起吃饭。”  
“那我明天和他说一声。”简然同意，然后从他身上爬过去，“我去看看猪崽。”  
被虞世尧握着腰拖住，掐着他的下巴，面无表情地看了他一会：“我不是不让你去管猪崽，但是你都看了他一下午了，现在才和我说几句话？”  
简然说：“我之前都没有好好抱过他，我害怕他不喜欢我。”  
“不会，他也不敢。”虞世尧专断地替儿子做了决定，“也别担心他，我等会去看他，今天我生日，别只想着别人。”  
简然看了看他，软绵绵趴在他身上：“好吧。”  
虞世尧觉得自己像是抱着一只猫，手顺着他清晰的脊骨，减压一样一寸寸摸过这具他很熟悉的身体，简然瘦掉的部分还没有养回来，这些又都在提醒虞世尧很多他还没有补回来的东西。  
简然在他颈窝趴了一会，突然说：“我之前没有来找你们，现在想还是觉得很难受。和你分开后，我一直睡不着觉，又很爱胡思乱想，状态太差，那天晚上突然就休克了，把哥哥他们吓到，又联系不上我爸，我听到阿姨一直在哭……生下他后，我就不敢见他。”  
虞世尧胸口一下就绞紧，这些陈彦都告诉过他——那些见人独自走过濒临崩溃的困境。  
简然说完，手放在他胸口抬起头，对着他的眼睛，说：“我不想你难受，但是你好像已经知道了。我现在已经好了，别难受了。”  
虞世尧知道简然比自己看到的要敏感很多，简然看他的目光，还有和他说话时的样子，都能感觉到，他被简然全心全喜喜欢着，而简然没有——简然是这么认为的。  
他在不吝和虞世尧交换，也害怕虞世尧舍不得，所以自己从虞世尧做的每一件事，说的每一句话汲取关于“虞世尧喜欢简然”的证据，也舍不得虞世尧为了简然有了其他多余的情绪。  
但是简然对虞世尧来说，哪里有什么是多余的，他不知道什么时候成了虞世尧心脏的一部分。  
看虞世尧不说话，简然吻了一下他的脖子，牙齿轻轻咬了一下喉结，小声说：“理理我。”  
虞世尧抓着他的肩膀，让他看着自己，目光无奈又心疼：“是不是我还不够疼你，你才会这么懂事？”  
简然愣住，虞世尧：“我应该心疼你，而不是让你一个人把所有的事都咽下去，你住在我心上，要是你什么都不说，我也会知道，还是会难受。我想要你在我面前不单单是懂事贴心的，你的每一件事对我来说都很重要，我想听的不只是你的轻描淡写，下次别让我等这么久，知道么？”  
简然眨了一下眼睛，认真点头，像是树袋熊宝宝一样缠在他身上。  
虞世尧又心疼又无奈，看了一眼时间，虞颂两个小时就要喂一次奶，现在都过去半个小时，终于说开了一些事，但是简然好像也忘记了今天是什么日子。  
去年今天，简然说自己准备了戒指，虽然今年虞世尧没有希望他又主动一次，但是还是比较期待他的礼物。  
他顺着简然的意思，安安静静让他抱了一会，心里都已经做好了，等会喂了虞颂再回来和他要礼物。  
没有想到，简然突然又坐起来，说：“我还没有把礼物拿给你。”  
虞世尧看着他跑出去，手指搭在床头若有若无敲着。  
简然出去了有十分钟，虞世尧都怀疑他是在外面布置什么的时候，简然推门进来，手里抱着一个很大的礼盒。  
拆开看，是一个磁力小火车，一看就是他自己做的，火车头还做了一个“Y”的造像。  
简然跪在地上展示了一下这个小火车：“我本来想给你做一个悬浮沙漏的，但是时间不够。”  
虞世尧被他逗笑了，说：“这是你给猪崽做的吧？”所以给他做礼物时间不够了。  
简然没有说话，把小火车和轨道收起来。  
虞世尧想笑，又想逗他，说：“你以前可不是这么对我的，怎么一点都不重视我了呢？”  
简然看他，把上衣脱掉，白皙的皮肤在卧室的灯光下，有一层腻人的光泽，虞世尧笑脸顿了一下，把他拉过来，拇指摸过他的嘴唇，声音发黯，说：“把自己送给我么？”  
简然咬了一下他的指尖，眼睛看着他，说：“我其实想送你戒指，但是我想要上次还给你的那个。”  
虞世尧之前给他的戒指，在简煜书走后，简然就还给了他。  
现在听他这么说，虞世尧说：“等我挑一个合适的时间，把欠你的都补回来。”  
简然想说他不欠自己什么，不过想到他刚和自己说的话，又觉得自己其实真的可以贪心一点，脸在他手心蹭了一下，点头。  
他舌尖舔了一下嘴唇，像之前第一次和虞世尧说喜欢一样，诚恳又欢欣：“阿世，生日快乐，以后我都会陪着你，也会一直爱你，唔，你也要很爱我。”  
虞世尧忍不住笑，含住他的嘴唇，说：“我知道，谢谢心肝。”  
简然和他亲了一会，在虞世尧脱他裤子的时候，拉住他的手，不知道从哪里拿出一个东西放在他手上，薄薄的，有点滑，虞世尧看了一眼，是一条黑丝袜。  
简然不敢看他，在他耳边小声说：“我刚才怕你出来，就没有穿上，你帮我穿吧。”

简然手撑在床上，目光淡定地看着房间某处，虞世尧看着他泛红的耳尖，亲了一下他的脚踝，把手里拿着的细薄丝袜套进他细长的白腿上。  
这个丝袜是简然在回家路上买的，也没有看清楚，不是裤袜，是那种长度刚刚到大腿的黑丝袜，穿着特别色情。  
他刚才手忙脚乱自己套不进去，现在虞世尧也不嫌麻烦，慢条斯理地用黑丝包裹上小腿，弹性绷带卡在白腻的大腿上，纯情又色欲。  
等把两只腿都穿好了，简然感觉怎么放都不合适，想拉被子盖一下——他总是在被虞世尧含嘴里的时候才知道害怕。  
虞世尧拉住他的手，低头亲人：“干什么。”顺着他的小腿晚上，隔着一层薄纱，唇舌依然滚烫，在简然雪白的腿心吻出片片深红的吻痕。  
在吻上他的胸口时，虞世尧捏着他的鲜红站立的小乳粒，眼梢带着邪气和坏笑：“这里和以前是不是不一样了？”  
简然摇头：“没有。”  
虞世尧咬住他胸前的肉，粗粝的舌头和牙齿都照顾过他小可怜一样的乳肉，才说：“哪里没有，之前怀着虞颂的时候，你还让我弄过，明明是变大了，现在好像没有恢复过来。”  
简然被他骗得低头确认了一下，看自己被吸得水红肿大的前胸，眼睛红起来：“明明没有。”  
“有的，虞颂没有吃过，我吃过。”  
这个时候提起虞颂，简然后背都泛起了羞耻，伸手去捂他的嘴：“别说了。”  
虞世尧亲了一下他的手心，拉着他的手放在自己身上：“过来帮我脱衣服。”  
简然半跪在床上，被虞世尧拖着后颈和他亲吻，手指发着抖去解他的扣子，几颗扣子解开后他都要溺毙在虞世尧狂热的吻里。  
虞世尧的衬衣敞开，简然手放在他的腰腹上，顺着整齐码放的腹肌往后摸着他后腰的人鱼线，感觉那些钢板一样绷紧的肌肉后隐藏的爆发力，手尖发颤。  
“乱摸什么，还有呢。”虞世尧像是要吃了他一样，咬着他的脸，把他的手带着放在自己跨间。  
简然腰上发软，在他滚烫的吐息里感觉自己都要被烫熟了，手脚都不是自己的，摸上皮带扣上冰冷的金属时，肩膀瑟缩了一下。  
虞世尧帮他把皮带扣解开，带着他的手去把自己怒涨的性器拿了出来，简然被刺激得后颈泛红，握在手里的粗大阴茎感觉要把手心烫穿了，上面突起的肉筋狰狞又狂横。  
他喘了一声，身体控制不住地发颤，虞世尧从后抱着他，征服欲旺盛的性器在他腿心间磨着，简然像是被征服在虞世尧强横的气息里，身体自发地在这种熟悉的情事里为虞世尧打开，湿淋淋浇透了两人贴和在一起的地方。  
在虞世尧扳着他的腿要进去的时候，简然小声哭起来：“我想转过来。”  
虞世尧抱着他换了一个姿势，让他对着自己，亲他湿漉漉的眼角：“是不是不喜欢后面来？”  
简然点头：“我想看着你。”  
虞世尧感觉怀里的人都贴着他的心肝，一举一动都牵扯着他，嘴上说着浑话，低笑一声：“想看着我怎么操你么？”  
说话的时候，凶悍的性器就寸寸抵开肉唇，捅开了紧热的软肉，简然抓紧了他的肩膀，“啊”了一声，脊背细细抖着，裹着黑丝的小腿缠在他腰上。  
简然被撑得很满，弓着背想要缓一缓这种顶到头的惶恐感，紧热的肉穴像是主动套弄着男人的阴茎，两人都喘了一下。  
虞世尧打了一下他的屁股，说：“别乱动。”  
简然讨好地亲他浮着汗的下巴：“太深了，我害怕。”  
虞世尧发现他越来越会卖娇了，掐着他的腰把人按了回去，被完全含住的感觉，让人头皮发紧，带着简然的手去摸他被顶得鼓起一点的肚子，软绵绵的肉突起一点，低头甚至可以隐约看到鼓动的形状。  
“没事，是你太瘦，这里太薄了，胖回来，就看不出来了。”  
简然说不上是害怕还是别的，趴在他肩头被顶得一边哭一边叫，最后断断续续求他，小腿也没有了力气，像是撞散了一样垂在他紧绷的腰侧，站立起来的小阴茎被撞得摇头晃脑，吐出来的水沾在虞世尧和他的肚子上。  
最后在简然高潮的时候，虞世尧忍了一会，等到那种骤缩的快感过去，才抽出来抵着被操开的肉唇射了出来，被滚烫的热精一烫，简然在心理刺激下，挺立的阴茎也跟着射了出来，整个人都陷入了虚幻的白。  
虞世尧把他簌簌发抖的身体抱在怀里，亲了又亲，揉他的腰：“难受么？”  
担心简然的身体，他还是收敛着，也不敢怎么用力。  
简然抱着他缓了一会，抬起湿润的眼睛，问：“为什么不射进来？”  
虞世尧舌尖抵了一下牙根，简然脸上酡红，身上也泛着性晕，像一颗熟透了汁水涨满的粉桃子。  
他小腿在虞世尧后腰蹭了一下，舌尖舔着虞世尧的脖子，说：“我想你射进来。”  
虞世尧额角的青筋都浮起来，目光沉黯地盯着在怀里扭来扭去的简然，一巴掌打在他屁股上：“看我舍不得，就这么浪。”  
简然想说没有，又被打了一下屁股，趴在他身上不动了：“那算了吧。”  
虞世尧都要被他气笑了，刚准备给他一点教训，让他看清楚在床上谁才是说了算的人。  
然后隔壁就传出一阵哭声。  
虞颂饿醒了，这个时候就该有人把准备好的奶瓶喂进他嘴里，但是今天没有，他饿醒了，就很生气。  
当“乐不思蜀”的父亲跑过来的时候，他哭得伤心欲绝，小拳头攥得紧紧的。  
虞世尧冲了奶粉，害怕呛到他，抱着哄了一会，然后才把奶嘴放在他嘴边，虞颂抽抽噎噎含着奶嘴，小嘴一动一动地喝着奶。  
虞世尧对旁边眼巴巴的简然说：“你去睡觉，他等会可能还要哭一会。”  
简然觉得羞愧又罪恶，站在一边都不敢动，小声说：“我来抱他。”  
虞世尧把虞颂放在他手上，期间虞颂挣开湿汪汪的大眼睛看了一眼，继续卖力吃奶，简然小心抱着他，虞颂小小的脑袋靠在他胸前，像是贴着他的心跳一样。  
当奶瓶空掉的时候，虞世尧把空奶瓶抽走，虞颂眉毛一皱像是要哭，小嘴砸吧了几下，没有醒过来。  
虞世尧松了一口气。  
简然抱着他在房间里走了一下，当虞世尧把房间里的床单换好的时候，简然站在门口小声说：“我想抱着他。”  
虞世尧退步，让他把虞颂抱上了床。  
虞世尧去把虞颂下一次要喝的奶放在温奶器里，才躺上床，看简然侧躺着小心把虞颂圈在怀里，心里软得一塌糊涂。  
然后把虞颂抱开，把简然往自己怀里捞。


	22. 46

虞世尧来陪了简然一个星期，走的时候，简然心情显而易见的低落下去，空下来的时候都闷在实验室搞东搞西。  
古俊自从知道他和虞世尧的关系之后，整个人都不太好，忍了这么几天，终于找到机会。  
和简然一起去吃饭的时候，祥装无意地问了两句，打算点到为止关心一下他的感情生活。  
当知道他们在一起也就一年多，心里熄灭的小火花簌簌燃了起来。  
紧接着又知道简然家里都已经知道，心里的小火花刺啦啦灭掉。  
“你家里都支持呐？”  
简煜书肯定是没有问题的，而且还有一个虞颂，陈家那边也是，陈彦之前都帮他偷偷联系虞家的佣工，应该也不会。  
简然点头。  
古俊彻底放弃了，把自己刚刚破土不到十天的爱情小树苗连根拔起，酸溜溜说：“你们现在可是异地恋，他年纪看上去比你大好多，你有没有把握？”  
说实话，简然心里是没有把握的。  
但是虞世尧这几天的样子又给了简然源源不断的信心。  
“他是特别好，但是也只喜欢我。”  
“我……”不是这个意思。  
简然目光直白看着他，一张脸也没有表情——这对他来说这只是在陈述一件很正常的事。  
古俊把话咽下去，帮他分析了一下异地恋的不容易，距离那么远，差距又不可避免，久而久之就容易出问题，让简然记得防患于未然。  
简然认真点头，心里暗暗记下了古俊和他说的话。  
但是直到他放寒假，古俊给他罗列的事都没有发生，倒是因为他和古俊走得太近，虞世尧那边不太高兴。  
后来在某次虞世尧来看他的时候，简然乐滋滋向他展示了一下自己后腰新添的纹身——条彩绘的鱼，顺着腰窝往下鱼尾停在后臀上面一点，在雪白的皮肤上妖冶漂亮。  
虞世尧表示了很好看，然后简然也付出了一点代价，前前后后都被操得合不拢，被虞世尧抱着都在发抖，身上瑰丽的性/晕，显得后腰的那条鱼像是游在红云里。  
“我不说，你是不是就不知道？还和那小子一起去纹身，以后还去么？”虞世尧从后抱着他，慢条斯理问，又缓又重地顶了一下已经被操得红肿的穴心。  
简然连忙摇头，汗湿的头发贴着锁骨，软得像是没有骨头一样被虞世尧锁在怀里，敏感的后穴紧紧含着虞世尧的粗物，生怕他突然动起来一样，瑟瑟缩着肩，一点都不敢动。  
虞世尧亲了一下他的耳根，把他抱起来，就着插入的姿势分开他的膝盖，从后开始顶弄。  
这个进得太深，简然前面又被操射过两次，没几下就感觉自己要死了，指腹贴着冰冷的墙壁，想要从垂直的墙上找一点着力点，虞世尧和他十指紧扣，一点一点地把他全部扣在怀里，不让他有一点外力的支撑，被完完全全钉着自己身上。  
简然被抱着去浴室的时候，浑身都在抖，薄薄的肚子也突起来一点，像是被装满了一样，从翻着鲜红媚肉的嫩穴里流出来，看得虞世尧头皮发麻，没有忍住，在浴室里抬起他的腿，又做了一下。  
最后简然手软脚软被抱出来，也是真的怕了，缩在虞世尧怀里小声抽噎。  
虞世尧顺着他的微陷的脊骨往下，手停在他后腰的那个纹身上，大尾巴狼一样说：“挺漂亮的，但是不许再纹了。”  
简然哪里都白，像是雪堆出来的，除了他能看，能在人身上留下印记，别人都不行。  
简然埋在他颈窝点头，平复了一下，说：“其实我只打算纹这一个的，本来想纹在肚子上。”  
他生了虞颂后，肚子上就有一条很淡的疤，一起去游泳的时候，被古俊看到了，才提起纹个身遮一下疤。  
虞世尧抱着他软绵绵的身体，心满意足地陷入困倦，懒洋洋问：“怎么改了？”  
简然脑袋抬起来，眼梢像是摸了两尾红胭脂，湿漉漉的眼睫眨了一下，说：“我想到以后可能还会生小孩呢，就算了。”  
虞世尧精神起来，眼睛倏地挣开，看着简然正经的脸，他没打算再要一个孩子，就连虞颂都是意外来的。  
但是简然这么自然正经，又让他心口热得像是烧起来了一样——简然以前对他说的每一句话，他都是认真的。  
简然亲了一下他的下巴，舒服又困倦地靠在他胸口：“不过还是要等我毕业了再说。”  
虞世尧好半天才哑声说：“好。”

在年关这段时间前后，虞世尧就很忙，但是他还是每周都会去看简然，有时候带着虞颂，有时候不带，简然放假的时候，他也专门来接人。  
邀请他去参加的宴会也很多，虞世尧在飞机上就告诉简然，他们可能要去参加沈家的年会。  
因为虞世尧还是沈氏大大股东，和沈家的关系也还在那里。  
最后两人一起去了宾客如云的沈家。  
今天被虞世尧带出来，没有之前那么阴郁，白白净净地，像是被虞世尧拐出来的——不过虞世尧身上狂纵的气场和身边低调的简然，又意外的和谐登对。  
之前听说虞世尧有了一个儿子，他还担心了一下这两个人，又听说是简然的小孩，又觉得虞世尧丧心病狂。  
弄得季泽跃跃欲试，也要想办法要一个儿子，联系了好多国外的母婴机构，被沈嘉佑警告了之后，才放弃学习虞世尧的尝试。  
或许是注意到他的视线，简然看过来，对他扯了一下嘴角，举了一下果汁以示礼貌。  
沈嘉佑一直都觉得简然很好玩，看他愿意搭理自己，刚准备和简然说两句话，姗姗来迟的季泽找了过来。  
季泽风尘仆仆地出现，身上之前那种骄躁也好像随着眼皮下的疲惫都沉淀了下去，就连说话也和之前不太一样，站在沈嘉佑旁边对人和气颔首，和虞世尧浅淡谈着生意场的事。  
当沈嘉佑和虞世尧一起离开，季泽也没有说什么，和简然站在原地，喝酒解渴。  
沈嘉佑和虞世尧在生意上是合伙人，有人来找他们想要单独谈谈，简然也觉得很正常，就是觉得季泽竟然没有跟过去很奇怪。  
简然多看了两眼季泽，他听季沛说过，他哥非要去开公司，前段时间整个人都累得脱形了，还差点和家里闹崩。  
季泽睨向偷看他的简然。  
两个人相顾无言，彼此移开了视线，简然是没有打算说话，季泽是尴尬。  
“咳，你和虞世尧怎么样？”季泽把他空掉的杯子倒上酒，没话找话。  
简然：“还好。”  
季泽也知道虞世尧儿子的事，略微惊奇看了一眼淡定的简然，说：“新学校怎么样，季沛说你考得特别好。”  
简然：“还不错。”  
季泽找不到话说了，手指点着桌子，等虞世尧来领人，听到简然主动开口：“你和沈嘉佑怎么样？”  
对于这个礼尚往来的问题季泽愣了一秒，说：“还行。”  
简然“哦”了一声，季泽都猜到他下一个问题要问什么，果然：“那你公司怎么样，我听季沛说的。”  
季泽头都要给这个小孩尴尬掉了，偏偏简然还是一本正经的样子。  
他嘴角僵硬扯了几下，说：“挺好的。”  
简然点点头，抿了一口他给自己倒的酒，开始沉默。  
季泽余光瞟着沈嘉佑他们那边，想着自己是不是要继续和他这么一来二往的问下去。

虞世尧那边，两人一边应付着人，一边闲闲说着话，沈嘉佑看他一直注意着简然那边，忍不住问了一个自己一直好奇的问题：“你和简然到底是怎么认识的？”  
虞世尧按了一下眉心，简单说了一下自己和简然在三年前就认识了，只是那个时候没有什么交集。  
沈嘉佑是听简然提过这一段，当时没有认真，现在听虞世尧这么一说，吃惊之余，又不忘揶揄道：“你们三年前要是有交集，我真的要报警了。”  
虞世尧最近就在想，自己要是三年前把简然捡回去养着也不错。  
听到沈嘉佑这么说，不置可否地扬了一下长眉。  
看时间也差不多，虞世尧不打算继续和人耗下去，打算把事情都留给沈嘉佑，和人客套说了几句，就往那边不尴不尬说着话的两人走过去。  
季泽看到虞世尧大步走过来，心底松了一口气，又看简然一如既往没有什么表情的脸，突然想到了什么一样，脸上顿了顿，在虞世尧走过来前说：“简然，对不起。”  
季泽又说：“就之前的事。”  
虞世尧已经走到简然身边，季泽对他举了一下酒杯，浅谈寒暄了几句。  
季泽之前以为自己可能会一辈子介意陪沈嘉佑长大的人不是他，也会一辈子不相信虞世尧这种人，现在在看着两人离开的时候，他心里却也没有了之前那种自作多情的庆幸。  
不知道什么时候开始，他没有再在自己的爱情里一直看着别人。  
季泽感觉自己明白得挺多，送走两人后，就美滋滋晃到沈嘉佑身边，打算找个机会和他分享一下自己刚才的心得。

 

两道车灯照在泊油路面上，车平稳地往虞家开。  
虞世尧手指有一下没有下的绕着简然的头发，听到撑着下巴苦想了一会的简然突然开口问起季泽最近都在做什么。  
季泽在弄外贸，最近到处跑，和沈嘉佑聚少离多，今天晚上都是刚刚从机场回来。  
听到虞世尧这么说，简然又想了一下，明白过来：“他做这些是想离沈嘉佑近一点吧？”  
看到虞世尧点头，简然说：“他真的很喜欢沈嘉佑。”  
虞世尧看他一点都不介意谈起这些，斟酌开口，说：“之前因为我和沈嘉佑一起长大，又和沈家有很多牵连，他就想很多。现在懂事了些。”  
“要是我，我也会想很多。”简然往他身边挪了挪，“我之前听到季泽说的那些话，我觉得他有点可怜。他不清楚，才会乱想的。”  
虞世尧和他的眼睛对视了几秒，说：“你想听么？以前的事，我都告诉你。”  
简然往他肩上靠，看人做好了听故事的准备，虞世尧失笑，捏着他细细的手指，想了一个合适的开头，讲起自己以前的事。  
其实没有什么可讲，虞世尧前半生算得上顺风顺水，要是没有遇到简然，也不会觉得自己缺了点什么，或者需要什么。  
不过简然想听，虞世尧就把那些本来不值得对人提起的，关于自己的陈年旧事告诉他。  
他记忆清楚的开端是在沈家，中间十多年，寡淡无奇。  
离开沈家后，因为他爸的关系，本来全家都要移居去日本，但是因为那个时候，他可能是舍不得这里，也可能只是不想顺从父母的意思，从虞家搬了出去，然后就被他爸送出国。  
简然觉得有些好玩，想到年少狂傲不羁的虞世尧，抬头看他：“我以为没有人能管得了你。”  
看简然笑眯眯的样子，虞世尧从善如流说：“之前我在我爸面前也不过是一个毛头小子，什么都不是，肯定要被他压着。”  
“现在呢？”简然想到之前他和他爸妈疏冷的样子，就猜到他爸已经管不了他。  
虞世尧挑了一下眉梢，桃花眼醉人一样带着笑：“现在不是有你么？”  
简然经常被虞世尧迷得晕头转向，现在也是，晕乎乎地和他亲在一起，最后想起正题的时候，推了几下虞世尧才被松开，抿了一下水红的唇角：“你到底还讲不讲了？”  
虞世尧手掌贴着他的脸，拇指摸着湿润的眼角：“讲啊。”  
他其实不打算告诉简然自己在国外年少轻狂的生活，和在沈家一样，都被他几句带过。  
他那几年也在慢慢接手虞家的生意，等到他二十五岁回国的时候，他爸就已经不怎么插手交到他手里的东西。  
那是虞世尧最不可一世的时候，在各种方面彻底和虞家的过去了断。  
然后他爸之前的朋友就找上了他——也可能是被人安排的，在虞世尧回去的路上拦下他的车。  
虞世尧那个时候轻狂自负，根本没有把人放在眼里，要不是沈嘉佑跟在他身边，他真的可能会付出一点代价。  
“后来呢？”  
后来就没有什么可讲的，沈嘉佑替他受了伤，虞世尧也还没有把那人怎么样，他就因为来前吸/毒过量猝死在路边，虞世尧还因为这个差点惹上一些麻烦。  
这些虞世尧更不会告诉简然，车已经开进了虞家的车道，两旁的锥形松树规整挺拔，夹在中间的路灯昏黄安静，车道笔直的通向虞家主楼的大门。  
“后来就是你知道的，那个时候你多少岁？十二岁？”虞世尧摸了一下他的眼角，看着他的脸，突然有点想笑。  
在自己最意气风发的时候，简然还是一个背着书包乖乖上学的孩子，想到那个时候，自己没有见过的简然，有点遗憾的同时，又觉得命运的玄妙。  
简然没头没脑问了一句：“那个时候你刚刚回国啊。”  
虞世尧点头：“回国没几个月。”  
司机在外面拉开车门，mica跑到台阶下摇着尾巴看他们，保姆抱着穿得圆滚滚的虞颂站在门厅外等着他们，虞颂晃着短短的胳膊和腿，“丫丫”叫着。  
简然下车去抱虞颂，突然回头对虞世尧说：“你要帮我抱一下吗？”  
门厅的壁灯照在他脸上，还是和之前一样稚弱秀气，目光也一如既往透亮干净，虞世尧愣了一下神。  
他走过去把虞颂接过来：“他最近沉了不少。”  
虞颂不想他抱，圈着简然的胳膊不松手，嘴里哼哼，又要开始假哭。  
简然叹了一口气，把虞颂抱在怀里，虞颂好奇看着他一脸纠结，细嫩的手心贴着他的脸，咯咯笑。  
虞世尧觉得简然有点奇怪，以为是今天有什么事影响到了他，晚上抱着人睡觉的时候，问他是不是因为沈嘉佑不高兴。  
简然摇头，说：“我发现之前的事你都记得好清楚。”  
“咳，也不是……”  
简然在他怀里拱了一下，闭着眼睛说：“我不是那个意思，就是觉得你记性还是挺好的。”  
之前一点都不记得两人第一次见面的虞世尧因为他这句不明不白的话，一宿没有睡好。  
关于这个，虞世尧总是遗憾又心虚的。

 

春节的时候，虞世尧陪简然回家住了几天。  
简煜书春节也不会有假，只打了电话回来，然后和虞世尧单独聊了两句。  
在两人通话的时候，简然就抱着虞颂在书房翻相册，等到虞世尧挂了电话找过来，就看到一大一小排排坐在地上的小毛毯上。  
虞颂捏着小肉手晃着自己新带的银镯子，胸口还挂了一把长命锁——都是陈蓓爸妈让人打的。  
听到虞世尧的脚步声，他机灵地看过来，咧着小嘴笑，露出一颗嫩嫩的小白牙墩。  
简然盘腿坐在一旁，头发披在柔软的居家服上，细白的手指翻着面前摊开的一本相册，虞世尧走过去，看着上面和虞颂一样奶白奶白的小孩，眉梢一动：“这都是你小时候？”  
简然点头，把相册拿给他，自己起身去切水果。  
虞颂看到他走，就手脚并用要跟着爬过去，被一只大手抓回去，揉着肚子上的肉：“过来看这是谁？”  
虞颂看了几张就没有了兴趣，也忘了找简然，开始晃自己的长命锁玩。  
倒是虞世尧看得津津有味，一边捏儿子肉嘟嘟的小肚子，一边看简然小时候的照片，这些照片后面都有娟秀字体记录着简然几个月，几岁，在哪里拍的，在做什么。  
简然以前养的拉不拉肚在他的照片里也时不时出现，和简然一起慢慢长大，随着翻阅的照片，简然从一个小豆丁慢慢长成不苟言笑的小呆子，拉布拉多也从怀里的小狗变成了牵着的大狗。  
他从小都是细胳膊细腿，小脸大眼睛，眼里稚气褪得很快，又不爱笑，看着镜头目光平平，还不如他怀里抱着那只拉布拉多活泼。  
相册里的最后一张是简然抱着那只已经很老的拉布拉多坐在沙发上，小脑袋放在狗的背上，安静又不舍。  
背面娟秀的字体写着“某年某月，然然12岁，与牛顿摄于家中。”  
虞世尧记得简然的妈妈就是在他十二岁的时候走的，关于他的记录也在这个时候戛然而止。  
但是他顾不上那种酸涩的心疼，按了一下眉心，一些东西在脑海中匆匆掠过，又拼凑在一起，像是缓缓被吹走了落在上面的灰尘，某些画面逐渐清晰起来。

七年前。  
在离开的路上虞世尧发现自己衣服上定制的胸针不见了，找回去的时候，警察刚刚过来，正在周围拉起警戒线。  
那是傍晚黄昏，小公园里的人不多，警察调查的地方不是真正死人的地方，虞世尧让人搬了一个位置——在距离那里二百多米远的花坛下还藏着洗不干净的血迹。  
他的人在花坛附近没有找到那枚定制的胸针，虞世尧就把视线放在了另一边。  
要是被别人捡走了还好，被警察他们找到多少会有点麻烦。  
虞世尧不喜欢麻烦，所以才会专门回来找一找。  
他让自己的人不要去靠近警察那里，自己坐在不远处的椅子上，隔着半人高的绿植看那边的情况。  
他想悄无声息地处理掉这件事，现在看有点麻烦，他都怀疑这个人猝死才是真正报复自己的办法。  
脑海中一会是浑身是血的沈嘉佑，一会是自己家里混沌复杂的前世今生，眉心皱出一条浅浅的痕迹。  
一个遛狗的小孩从面前路过，他目光一顿。  
“弟弟那边有警察在办案，不要过去。”  
小孩看了一眼那边，就牵着狗温吞吞换了一个方向，然后被虞世尧拦了下来，看着那个看不出年纪的小男生——还没有到男孩发育的年纪，个子没有到虞世尧的胸口，和被笔挺西装包装起来的虞世尧相比，显得瘦小又稚嫩。  
虞世尧用自己一往无前的笑脸和温柔对人，自然而然地摸上小孩毛茸茸的脑袋。  
虞世尧能在成人的世界如鱼得水，一张嘴就能哄的人团团转，而且他还有自己天独厚的皮囊优势，更不用说一个小孩。  
“帮我看一下，前面草丛里有没有一个狮子形状的黑色石头。”  
小孩温吞吞牵着狗往警察拉起警戒线的地方靠近，警察那边暂时也还没有注意到他。  
在让路边的一个小孩帮忙的时候，虞世尧心底其实已经有了胸针被警察捡到的应付方法——他喜欢做万无一失的准备。  
所以在看到警察去赶人的时候，虞世尧沉下眼角，不动声色地示意周围，自己也站起来离开。  
在他走出的公园的时候，突然被人叫住：“那个，你的东西。”  
那个小孩看着年纪很小，还没有到男生发育的年纪，瘦小苍白，自己抱着三十多斤的拉布拉多，气喘吁吁追了过来。  
而虞世尧的胸针被那只年老的拉布拉多含在嘴里，在他面前的时候，张着嘴吐在地上。  
虞世尧脸上露出一瞬的诧异，随即用方巾捡起来，笑眯眯地道谢。  
原本这对虞世尧来说真的只是很小的一件事，这个帮过自己一把的小孩，就像转头被他扔掉的胸针一样，很快就被他忘记。  
不过他喜欢做事做的完美，以示友好的谢意，他陪小孩走到路边帮他叫车。  
那个小孩也不认生，抱着年迈的大犬，看跟在一边的虞世尧，问：“你要帮我抱一下吗？”  
最后虞世尧帮他把狗抱上车，揉了一下他的头发：“小朋友，今天谢谢你，再见。”  
在关上车门后，虞世尧就收起了笑脸，坐上手下的车，当车开在路上的时候，随后把这枚刚刚找到的胸针扔进了路边的草丛。  
至于那个小孩，虞世尧转头也忘掉。  
现在虞世尧反反复复看着简然想让他看到的照片，最后确认的时候，心底几乎都有一种轰鸣而震的错觉。  
之前一直模糊的脸，和模糊的事，突然间有了清晰的轮廓，甚至某些细节都被一一填补上了空白，那些穿过了时光的尘埃，在刹那清晰的一瞬间，给了虞世尧难以言说的震动。  
他突然想到了简然上次没头没脑问的那句话：“那个时候刚刚你回国啊。”  
那个时候简然不是在问他。  
原来在更早的时候，他就见过简然。

 

简然去洗了一盒黑红的樱桃回来，虞颂听到简然的脚步声，从虞世尧长腿上翻过去，手脚并用地爬到简然脚边。  
简然抱着儿子，把已经切开去籽的水果喂给虞颂，有点紧张地看了看虞世尧的背影。  
简然知道虞世尧是一点印象都没有。  
虞世尧之前都不记得三年前见过简然，更不会记得七年前的自己。  
从初见的第一面，到后来机缘巧合的交集，简然都记得。  
虞世尧给他撑伞的时候，简然就认出了他——那个帮他抱过牛顿的人，像第一次记住他的长什么样一样，简然的视线落在他的胸牌上，记住了“虞世尧”三个字。  
第三次的时候，他终于也让虞世尧记住了自己，就是方式不怎么好看罢了。  
除了简然，没有谁会记得那些细枝末节的小事，所以他知道虞世尧不记得是很正常的事。  
现在简然自己翻出了相册，不抱希望地让他看。  
他想，虞世尧记不得起来也没有关系，自己再告诉他就好了。  
简然捏了一下虞颂的小手，胸口悄悄起伏了一下。  
虞世尧站了起来，回头看他，复杂的目光让简然准备走过去的脚步停了下来。  
“那个小孩是你？”问出来的时候，虞世尧心里已经有了答案，他只是想说点什么，让自己看上去很平静。  
简然眼瞳稍微瞪大了些，像是在确定他是不是真的记得，然后笑起来，眼睛都亮了一个度，抱着虞颂几步走到虞世尧面前，嘴巴一圈染着紫红果汁的虞颂学着他的样子，也一动不动瞪圆了眼睛看着爸爸，大眼睛里都装着虞世尧的样子。  
“你还记得我吗？我以为你都不记得了，我问了你好多次，你都没有提起过。你真的还记得吗？”  
虞世尧点头，手拖着他的后颈，声音有点发哑：“之前怎么不告诉我？”  
“你又不记得了。”简然眼底带着闪烁的笑意，把他整张脸都点亮了一样，“我就是想你知道，其实我认识你很久了。在没有牛顿的时候，就遇到了你，在被骗的时候，又遇到了你，那个时候我就觉得你一定是被安排来送给我的。”  
简然的世界简单又纯粹，他认定了虞世尧就是他的，所以不辞辛苦，又一往无前。  
别人都觉得简然是在强求，就连简然之前也会这么想，只有他自己记得的前因后果，并没有什么意义。  
现在虞世尧还是给了他一个完整了圆。  
简然抿了一下唇角，忍不住露出细细白白的牙齿笑起来：“我以为你不会记得的，本来打算以后告诉你，但是我发现你还是能记住以前的事。”  
就是不太能记住关于简然的。  
简然问：“这算是惊喜吗？”  
他对着虞世尧好像总是有满得要溢出来藏不住的喜欢，而虞世尧也总是被这种磅礴纯澈的感情征服，而简然的得偿所愿，也成了虞世尧的一生所求。  
和简然对视了一会，他低头吻上他薄薄的眼皮，胸口颤动而汹涌，最后只轻声说：“对。”  
此时已经七个月的虞颂夹在两个人中间，小小一只就暴露出占有欲，伸出肉呼呼的小手推开万般悸动的爸爸，攀着简然的脖子，嫩豆腐一样的脸糊在简然脸上，要把简然遮住。  
虞世尧不由分说把虞颂抱下来，去外面抽着婴儿湿巾给他擦花猫一样的小脸，顺便把他的尿不湿给换了。  
虞颂像一只被翻过去的小乌龟，小手小脚在半空中乱蹬，又在虞世尧的腿上按着翻不过来，可怜兮兮看着简然。  
简然觉得虞颂这个样子很可爱，坐在一边的沙发上戳他粉粉嫩嫩的小脸。  
其实和虞颂经常待在一起的人是虞世尧，照顾他最多也是虞世尧，但是虞颂鬼精鬼精的，最喜欢的人又不是虞世尧。  
简然戳了一会儿子的脸，在他给虞颂穿好裤子后，很快亲了一下虞世尧的脸，说：“他好像你啊。”  
虞颂越长越大，除了大眼睛白皮肤，其他的越来越像虞世尧。  
虞世尧不太高兴刚才被这头小猪打断，把儿子从膝上放下去后就把简然抱起来，重新亲上他的嘴唇，“哪里像了，和你才像吧，知道怎么让我心疼，让我没有办法，聪明得不得了。”  
简然捧着他的脸，眼睫弯弯地，水红的唇贴着他的脸，说：“他很喜欢我啊。”  
虞世尧垂眼就和地上可怜兮兮看着他们的虞颂对视，心情很好地挑了一下眉，又看着简然：“对，这个很像我。你才是我们家的宝贝。”  
虞颂爬过去抱着爸爸的腿，嫩嫩地叫了两声，希望能引起父亲的注意，被抱起来的时候，讨好一样地靠在了虞世尧的肩头，和靠在另一边肩头的简然对视。  
在他还没有幼嫩的视线和还没有形成的想法里，不知道为什么自己的哥哥，或者说是母亲，可以和自己平分父亲的肩膀。  
等到妹妹虞笙出生，再到虞颂长大，会渐渐发现，虞世尧的偏爱一直都在简然身上。


	23. 番外 固城守虞

简然是那种半天闷不出一个屁的人物，而且很多审时度势，不会和比他强势的人发生正面冲突。  
所以当他和虞世尧“吵架”的时候，他抵抗的办法消极且短暂。  
他先把虞世尧的枕头拿到了虞颂房间，虞颂发现后，帮爸爸把枕头抱了回来。  
简然又把自己的东西搬到了另一个房间，在虞世尧回来后不出去吃饭，早早睡下，然后第二天早上起来发现躺在虞世尧怀里。  
在他准备再睡一会的时候，突然想到他还在和虞世尧冷战，悄悄往被子外挪，刚刚靠近床沿，就被准确扣住了手腕。  
“简然你是只有三岁么？”虞世尧半睁着眼睛，似笑非笑地看着他。  
简然皱眉，躺在床沿不动。  
虞世尧叹了一口气，把人捞过去，“不是答应了等你的复试结果出来，怎么还在生气。”  
简然牙齿磨了一下，说：“你是说让我看看，也没有答应我可以留在这里。”  
他根本就没有给简然选择，最后还是会把简然打包送到国外。  
虞世尧和他的老师，还有简煜书一样，都很中意给简然offer的MIT，收到邮件的那天，虞世尧当着他的面和他老师打电话。  
简然才知道当初让他试一试去递申请的话都是骗人，他们就是想让他去。  
可是简然有自己的计划——读完本科，回来读研或者读博，最后留校做老师。  
简然从小就没有什么志气，更没有抱负，就连读书也不是他真的喜欢的，只是习惯了做这种简单又打发时间的事。  
只是打发时间，在哪里都一样，所以他选择回来。  
孙申维培养了他四年，虽然没有希望他脑子里装一个为全人类福祉做贡献的伟大情操，但是也希望他有求知若渴的精神。  
在大学，本来他破例进入孙申维的研究室这件事挺让人看不惯——按照惯例，本系普通学生到大二甚至大三才可能接触实验室，而孙申维对自己这个爱徒尤为的偏心，去参加的top conference都会带着简然，甚至在简然大二的时候，在顶刊上的文章都会加上他的名字。  
不管简然有没有这个能力，孙申维的做法无形中给他招了一波又一波的暗仇。  
在某次和研究室赞助企业的老板吃饭的时候，按照资历也不该是简然坐在大老板左右，偏偏人家老板一进来就坐在而来简然身边。  
一顿饭的时间，师弟原来是老板娘这个事实，让所有人对简然敬而远之。  
好在简然平时很低调，不怎么给自己拉仇恨，在做事和天分又没得说，一群理工生暗恨咬牙，简然在实验室待了两年，牙釉质都磨掉了两斤。  
大三的时候，简然去国外交流学习半年，等到他回来，他之前的那些师兄师姐们很多都准备离开，要么是博士毕业另谋出路，要么是出国继续深造。  
他也从师弟变成了师兄，就开始倒数着毕业的日子。  
到了大四，他平平稳稳的大学生活走到尾声，在孙申维给他准备牛校推荐信的时候，他就和孙申维说自己准备考海市大学的研究生，孙申维暗暗捶胸顿足，联系了简煜书，还有虞世尧。  
最后简煜书和老友分析过简然这么佛，很可能还会和从小的家庭教育有关。  
他是直接上的四年级，简煜书在家的时候就教他，他妈妈又是文学院的教授，家里文理双修，不想揠苗助长，就让他在家自己瞎学，到了十岁才去学校——害怕他自闭。  
但是他对学校一直没有概念，甚至在人群之中的共情能力糟糕。  
他除了会读书也没有展露什么其他的天赋，所以他家里从来没有准备让他跳级或者进什么少年班，与其过早开发他的大脑，超龄去做其他的事，他们希望简然更像同龄人一点。  
虽然效果微弱，但好在简然除了早恋以外，其他事都很符合简煜书对他的期望。  
间接的，简然对自己的要求也很低，或者说没有要求。  
孙申维说不通骂不动，最后怪在虞世尧头上，在他的话里，虞世尧像是一个祸国殃民的妖妃，“从此君王不早朝”全是因为他。  
妖妃现在抱着君王，循循善诱。  
简然头靠在他肩上，还在想怎么说服他的话。  
简然知道他们在想什么，不过他自己觉得没有必要，比他厉害的人大有人在，他只是运气好，有简煜书和虞世尧，后来又有孙申维，他才可能轻而易举的有了现在这么漂亮的履历。  
而且他的现在做的一切都很附和自己的规划，甚至海市这边的学校已经告诉他会直接准备留校合同，他以后就可以当一个普普通通的大学老师。  
就在他准备开口的时候，虞世尧就帮他敲定：“我们找个时间去波士顿的学校看看，挑一个你喜欢的房子，好吧？”  
“不好。”简然推开他，“你不听我的打算，那你去哪里找房子，我也不会管，我就住在这里。”  
虞世尧保持被推开的姿势，哭笑不得看着气冲冲跑进浴室的背影。  
他猜得到简然在想什么，更知道孙申维他们对自己的指责没有错，在简然心里，几乎没有东西排在虞世尧前面。  
但是虞世尧现在和想法和简煜书他们是一样的，他舍不得简然因为其他原因就埋没了他难能可贵的天赋。  
意识到自己的想法越来越趋近于一个父亲后，虞世尧踩着拖鞋，张开长臂伸了一个懒腰，后背横练的肌肉聚在一起，透着蛰伏的力量感，拉开浴室门，和里面被水打湿的简然说：“一起洗。”  
简然单方面的冷战，并不能影响虞世尧做想做的事。  
虞世尧精壮高大，把简然完完全全抱在怀里，咬了一下他的下唇：“你不是说看复试结果，只是想看看自己的能力，也没有说一定要留在这里，对不对？别生气了，我们都等结果出来了再说。”  
其实简然只是想在这段等待的时间让虞世尧松口，谁知道就拿到了MIT的offer。  
他皱着眉心推了一下虞世尧，就被吻住了唇舌，想要说的话说不出来。  
简然之前就很白，尤其在孕育过一条生命后，浑身上下又白又腻，像是一块被人贴着胸口养了很多年的白玉。  
被打湿的黑发贴在腰际，光洁的后背像是爬满了妖冶的图腾，黑白分明间，后腰有一抹小小的红晕，虞世尧一手按着他腰上的纹身，一手顺着温热的水流摸过他光裸的身体。  
虞世尧从后吻着他的脖颈，放在他身上的手用力像是要刮掉一层皮肉，又像是把要人揉进自己骨肉里，手掌从他胸口往下，顺着平坦紧绷的小腹往下捏了几下他秀气的阴茎：“宝贝你知道你现在特别像什么吗？”  
简然摸他摸得不上不下，想让他快点，又因为还在生气，抿着嘴角，干巴巴说：“什么？”  
虞世尧顺着下颌吻上他的唇，勾着舌头亲，水汽缭绕更添了几分缠绵悱恻，在简然失神的时候，他说：“猪崽喜欢吃的山竹，又白又嫩，水还很多。”  
“不像，不是。”简然喘了几下，纠正他，手贴着他放在下面的手背，挽尊一样镇定提醒他：“你快点，猪崽等会要醒了。”  
虞颂每天早上醒来的第一件事，要是没有看到简然，就会来到处找人，锲而不舍在外面敲门。  
虞世尧“啧”了一声，马上在他耳边低笑，“哪里不多，你自己摸摸，湿成这样了。”  
被虞世尧抓着手去碰自己的下面，简然激灵了一下，想把手抽回来，虞世尧不肯，带着他的手去摸湿淋淋的花唇，指尖摸过自己畸形的下面，简然肩膀都发起抖来。  
“不是让我快点么，你自己弄一弄。”  
简然忍着羞耻，手指发抖乱摸了几下，就受不了，转过身，握着顶在自己后面灼热的硬物，往自己腿心送，刚刚进去的时候还是有点涩痛，食髓知味的媚肉又紧紧含着男人的阴茎，想要再深一些止止里面难以启齿的骚痒。  
虞世尧腰腹像是钢板一样紧绷发硬，在简然停下来偷喘的时候，一言不发把剩下的一半都掼了进去，简然尖吟了一声，还没有适应，虞世尧就抬着他的腿，开始来回顶弄。  
他被撑得很满，里面没有一丝缝隙得含着虞世尧的阴茎，每次带来一种要被涨破的惶恐和不安，又获得一种难言的满足和快感，淅淅沥沥落下的热水和细细的喘息声交融在一起。  
虞世尧往他宫苞口撞了几下，就操进了更紧更热的子宫里，紫红狰狞的性器被淋得透亮，在操得骚红的穴口凶悍进出，带着肉唇外翻，媚红的嫩肉也被带出来。  
在粗野又狂烈的性爱里，浑身的温度远高于头顶落下的热水，简然甚至有一种自己要蒸发在虞世尧怀里的错觉，喉咙又紧又干，受到蛊惑一样，伸出舌头舔过流过虞世尧肩上的水。  
“不想出去，是不是想在家给我生孩子？”  
简然在激烈的操弄中说不出一句完整的话，他混乱的点头又摇头，刚准备出了一个字，就被撞碎在虞世尧的动作里。  
最后被他操出一阵一阵黏腻的春水，浓精的精液也有力地浇灌在被撞得发麻的子宫里，虞世尧的腰腹紧紧贴着简然的小腹，甚至能感觉到自己送进去的东西把他的肚子充得鼓起来一点。  
半勃的性器从穴口里抽出来，浓白的液体就从堵不住的穴口流出来，简然也手脚发软地站不住，抓着他的胳膊细喘。  
等到他好了一些，虞世尧半蹲下去帮他把东西弄出来，简然靠在冰冷的瓷砖上，大方朝虞世尧打开着腿，突然说：“我愿意的。”  
虞世尧愣了一下，明白过来他在回答自己之前发浑说的话，眼前又是简然朝自己大方展露的嫩穴，以前白嫩的肉唇变得白肿肥嫩，翕开的穴口都是被操熟一样的红，他喉咙发紧，亲了一下简然被抓着发红的大腿内侧，说：“别人说儿女是来讨债的，我看你才是吧，祖宗。”  
简然不解地看着他，虞世尧站起来吻住他的嘴角，说：“有一个猪崽就够了。”  
“你不是很喜欢小孩吗？”  
“那是因为你。”虞世尧太清楚简然的行动力，在看到他有这个意思后，视线盯着他的肚子，说，“你一直都在吃药的吧？”  
简然在生了虞颂后，身体里激素失衡持续了很长一段时间，他的抑郁和消沉也和这个有很大的关系，根据医生的建议恢复了以前吃的药。  
所以他们做/爱，也没有做过其他避孕措施。  
简然“嗯”了一声。  
虞世尧看他情潮渐渐褪去的脸，还是一如之前，带着稚气的孱弱，不见长大的样子，心里发软，搂着他亲了又亲，把他洗澡时放在盥洗台上的戒指拿过来带上。  
这枚戒指还是之前虞世尧准备的那个，后来在简然生日的时候给他带上的，他就带了三年，只有洗澡的时候才会拿下来。  
简然对他要的太少了，让虞世尧总是担心会在哪里亏欠了他。  
虞世尧本来准备在他毕业的时候求婚，就是现在因为这些事弄乱了步调，想着有点歉意地亲了一下他细细的五指。

当每天八点左右准时醒来的虞颂在门外奶声奶气叫人的时候，虞世尧正在给简然吹头发，吹风机的声音差点就让他没有听到儿子的声音，还是昏昏欲睡的简然听到了，才把守在门口的儿子放进来。  
虞颂蹬着小胖腿爬上床，坐在简然怀里，白嫩的小手抓他的头发玩，和他分享：“妈妈，我刚刚喝了一杯牛奶。”  
简然抱着他肉呼呼的小身子像是抱了一个又香又软的抱枕，更想睡觉，眯着眼睛，说：“那你好乖。”  
虞颂现在表现欲很强，尤其想在他们面前说话，又骄傲又满足：“他们说喝完就能见到你了。”  
虞世尧笑了一下，捏了捏儿子棉花似的脸，说：“好了，猪崽下去吃早餐，让妈妈再睡一会。”  
虞颂躺在简然怀里，对他忽闪忽闪地眨眼睛，说：“那我陪妈妈，爸爸你去上班。”  
这套对虞世尧不太管用，尤其在简然面前，虞世尧抱起沉甸甸的小肉团子，说：“不行，你在这里妈妈睡不好。”  
虞世尧抱着虞颂出去的时候，虞颂还靠在他肩头，对简然可怜兮兮说：“妈妈，你要早点起来陪我玩嗷。”  
简然躺在柔软的被褥里，将睡未睡的时候，突然想到自己刚才又被虞世尧糊弄了过去。  
他冷战的效果微乎其微，根本没有让虞世尧妥协，甚至他自己刚才都忘记这回事。  
身上酸沉，而大脑已经被自己气得睡不着，睁开眼睛，趴在床上长长叹了一口气。  
他去衣帽间换了衣服。  
在外面小茶几上看到虞世尧帮他拿出来的药，其中那种调整激素，又几乎没有副作用的药从他步入青春期就开始吃。  
每天一粒，特别方便。  
简然掰了一粒出来，用纸包着扔进垃圾桶，吃了其他虞世尧给他买的保健药就出门下楼。

三月中旬，在他受到offer邮件的十天后，也收到了自己的复试结果。  
复试结果和他手里拿着的检查报告一样不让人意外。  
他下意识地想要给虞世尧打电话，手指在屏幕上停了一下，然后抬起来勾了一下挂在鼻梁的口罩，把手里的东西都塞进包里，在三月乍暖还寒的春风里，背影轻松地回去。  
穿着小马甲的虞颂在草坪上和mica玩，看到简然就蹬蹬跑过来，奶声奶气问他去了哪里。  
简然知道这个在自己乖乖的小团子，每天都会在虞世尧回来的时候，有模有样复述自己今天干了什么。  
他摸了一下虞颂的背后，发现他跑出了一些汗，把人抱起来：“猪崽你和mica在玩什么？”  
虞颂手小腿一晃一晃的：“和mica扔飞碟。”  
简然看了一眼他肉嘟嘟的小手，说：“什么时候学会扔飞碟了呢？”  
“钟叔扔，我在旁边拍手。”  
钟叔是园艺管家，最近虞颂对种花很感兴趣，就拿着小铲子跟着人屁股后面，找到机会就想在家里的草皮上挖两个洞。  
虞颂看简然在笑，嘟起小嘴说：“我早上没有找到你，以为你去上学了。”  
简然以前回学校，走一次，虞颂在视频电话里就要蔫两天，要是简然不见了，他第一个想到还是这个。  
“嗯……”虞颂咽了一下口水，小奶音努力把每句话都说清楚，“你每次都会告诉我，我就在等你回来。”  
“对，我不会不告诉你就走的，我今天是有点事。”简然把他抱回房间，看儿子的眼睛，“以后我也不会去上学了。”  
在虞颂的世界里，“上学”两个字只代表简然要走很远的地方，有一段时间都不能回来。  
虞颂马上开心起来，在小兜里翻出两颗蜗牛，朝着简然摊开手心说：“妈妈，我找到的，给你。”  
捡蜗牛是虞颂的另一个爱好。  
园丁尽力把外面他能够到地方的蜗牛都拿走，这样反而增加了虞颂的乐趣，寻宝一样找蜗牛。  
简然亲了一下他粉扑扑的脸，说了一声谢谢，把他捡到的宝贝放在一边，抱着他去洗手，在衣帽间给他换了一身衣服，本来想给他讲了一下蜗牛不是mica，不能被他们养在家里。  
但是这些道理每个人都会给虞颂说，虞颂知道这些，现在捡回来只是喜欢，想送给简然。  
简然就和他商量，要不要一起给蜗牛做一个窝——一个生态箱。  
他用了几个小时的时间，按照虞颂的要求在玻璃箱里给蜗牛布置出一个房子，虞颂脸上的肉贴着玻璃，瞪大了眼睛看最后的成品，心满意足，小嘴都笑成了心形，往简然脸上“啵啵”几下，嘴巴很甜：“妈妈好厉害。”  
简然之前陪虞颂的时间不算多，现在看儿子这么开心，给他讲起了生态箱里碳氧平衡的原理。  
玩了这么久的虞颂本来电量就告急，现在听得晕乎乎的，很快就靠在简然怀里睡着。  
简然把他抱回房间，才去书房弄自己的东西，他先给孙申维发了一封邮件——因为他要考研的事，他的老师一直耿耿于怀。  
简然在邮件里附加了一个海市大学发给他的留校协议，请他帮自己看一下，不确定他会不会又惹他老人家生气，简然在最后添上了自己的成绩，还有谢师恩之类的话。  
他不会安慰人，尤其是亲友师长，不过好在他每次拿出手的成绩都还算好看，能给他们一点慰藉——起码简然是这么认为的。  
却不知道，在他把这封邮件发给孙申维后，被电话轰炸的人不是他。

 

虞世尧知道今天出结果，开会的时候时不时看一下手机，简然没有给他打电话，倒是分享了一部电影给他，《心灵捕手》。  
还有一句台词：I'm proud of what i do. It was a conscious choice.  
在高管认真做报告的时候，虞世尧不合时宜按着眼角笑了一下，让属下也都惊悚了一下。  
虞世尧收起笑，竖着笔在桌上敲了一下，自然而然：“刚才讲得不错。”

在回办公室没多久，就接到了孙申维的电话。  
孙申维在发现简然就是一个块又闷又沉的石头后，就开始曲线救国，接二连三给虞世尧打电话。  
虞世尧在回家的路上，脑海里都还回荡着孙申维痛心疾首的话，捏了一下眉心。  
在车开进车道的时候，mica就叫了几声，召唤了在副楼玩的虞颂，刚刚睡醒的虞颂像一个合格的迎宾小童，蹬蹬跑过来，在虞世尧下车的时候，抱住他的腿：“爸爸。”  
虞世尧单手把他捞起来，没有看到简然：“在干什么？”  
“喂仁君。”虞颂故意压低的小奶音萌萌的，“妈妈在楼上。”  
这个小间谍特别尽职，趁着简然不在这里，就把今天他们做了什么都告诉了虞世尧，最后在嘴边捧着小手，说：“妈妈说他以后都不去上学了，是真的吗？”  
往年这个时候简然就该去学校了，今年在家时间尤其长。  
虞颂的小心思早就被虞世尧看得透透的，他就是怕简然走，每天盯梢一样缠着简然，害怕看不住简然，才“被迫”和爸爸统一战线。  
幸好他不知道虞世尧才是要送简然去“上学”的人，不然不知道要哭成什么样子。

而简然不确定虞世尧有没有懂自己的意思，虞世尧今天回来也没有和自己继续谈那件事。  
但是虞世尧也不是喜欢浪费时间的人，他喜欢“一击毙命”，问简然也没有把握说服他。  
他担心这人又准备了什么糊弄自己的办法，在虞世尧回来的时候，就一直提着心神。  
等到晚上给虞颂念了一篇睡前故事后，回到房间，本来在书房的虞世尧就坐在小沙发上，对他说：“过来。”  
简然鞋底磨着卧室的地毯，蹭过去，被虞世尧拉着坐在他身边：“今天复试结果也出来了，我们继续谈谈？”  
简然不看他的眼睛：“没什么好谈的，我明天就可以去牵协议了。”  
虞世尧：“我知道你的复试结果很好，但是这件事，家里都不同意，你也要去做吗？”  
简然：“你为什么不同意？只要你帮我，就能帮我说服老师他们。而且，这是我自己的事，你们不能强迫我。”  
简然有很强的逻辑性，他先是让虞世尧帮自己，又表示，就算虞世尧不帮他，他也无所谓。  
虞世尧捏着他的手：“没有人要强迫你。只是想你更好。”  
简然的抗拒都写在脸上，他说：“就是继续上学而已，在哪里不都是一样的吗？”  
“不一样。”虞世尧眉心皱了一下，“简然，你比我更清楚，那些差距在哪里。你们学校专业是全国第一，你是系里的第一，又是孙教授的徒弟，你现在想要做的，不仅是在辜负他们，还有你自己。”  
简然默然了片刻，说：“我就是运气好了点，现在去做自己不想做的事，才是浪费别人的机会。而且，之前只是家里让我做什么我就做什么，我现在想留在这里，只是顺从了自己的想法。”  
简然就是花一辈子，自己也可能窥不到一个学术真理，只能踏着巨人的肩膀，一点点探索未知的极限。  
所以对他来说，在哪里深造都一样。  
虞世尧顿了一下，说：“简然你知道你现在像什么吗？”  
简然闷闷说：“山竹么。”  
虞世尧失笑，把他抱到腿上，说：“是不想去幼儿园的小朋友。只是让你出国念书，你怨念就这么大，嘴都嘟起来了。”  
“我就是不想啊。”  
“舍不得我么？”  
简然和他对视了一秒钟，点头，依恋地枕在他肩上。  
面对这种心里清楚的事实，虞世尧低头在他耳朵上蹭了一下，说：“这和你去学校上学不是一样吗？我也可以去看你，或者去陪你。”  
“太远了，跑来跑去好累，我不想你这么累。”简然算过，一万多公里，最快的飞机，也要飞十四个小时，比时差还要多两个小时，像是在追赶太阳一样。  
他好像天生就知道怎么让虞世尧心软，虞世尧听他这么说，差点就松口了，好在他已经做好了准备，开口：“怎么会，我可以去陪你。但是你生命中应该有比我更重要的事。”  
没有人是可像简然一样，这样喜欢一个人，虞世尧甚至希望，他不用这么喜欢自己，在他的世界里，虞世尧可以不是第一位考虑的那个。  
毕竟简然才二十岁。  
“不会的，怎么会？”简然莫名其妙看着他，“怎么会有你更重要的？我爸吗？他不需要我，虞颂以后也会长大，而且等我老了，我现在学的东西都会忘记，就像没有学过一样，只有你会陪我一辈子，我就算忘记了所有的人和事，心里也还是记得你，有你在，我这里就会跳动。”  
简然抓着他的手放在自己胸口，虞世尧像是真的抓住了他的心跳一样。  
虞世尧发现他的本事日益见长，自己差点就招架不住，抵着他的额头，快刀斩乱麻一样，说：“我当然会一辈子都陪着你，但是现在我希望你可以更好。而且我答应过你爸，不会耽误你。”  
“这不关你的事，也没有耽误我。”  
“我知道，但是然然，你这么做，真的会伤了你老师的心，我也没有办法面对你爸。我也一直在想你的事，今天开会的时候，差点就被属下笑话了。”  
这戳到了简然在意的地方，他一向不喜欢自己成为别人的麻烦。  
他问虞世尧：“你不能帮我说服他们吗？”  
虞世尧一脸爱莫能助。  
简然：“你也想我走那么远吗？”  
虞世尧当初简然填志愿的时候，都不愿意简然去外地上学，现在却一直反对他留下来。  
简然抗争这么几天之后，像是突然在虞世尧的沉默里明白了什么，他脊背塌下来，说：“好，我去那边的学校。”  
就像他之前告诉虞世尧的，他只是想争取一下，现在争取失败，他消极接受了他们对自己的安排。  
“那我去那边，你不要后悔。”简然捧着他的脸，认真说。


End file.
